


Долгая история

by Yu_ri_ko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family Drama, Ishbal | Ishval, Ishval Civil War, Post-Ishval Civil War, Pre-Canon, Romance, Tender Sex, Women in the Military, Young Royai
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_ri_ko/pseuds/Yu_ri_ko
Summary: Это долгая история и целая жизнь, бывшая для них не только искуплением — одним на двоих.
Relationships: Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Grumman/Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 5





	1. Гостья (вместо пролога)

> _**Окрестности Ист-сити, станция Ривербэнк,** _
> 
> _**21 октября 1894 года.** _   
>    
> 

Ветер гнал сухие листья по дороге, закручивая их в вихре под колёсами автомобиля. После смерти брата Крис ненавидела вождение, но это чёртово кладбище находилось в каком-то медвежьем углу, а она опоздала на пригородный поезд. Хозяйка самого веселого заведения в городе придавила педаль, и машина с рёвом вылетела на шоссе. Крис торопилась, судя по карте, ехать предстояло ещё около часа. Только бы успеть!

Мелькавшие за окном пейзажи, раскрашенные цветами поздней осени, были прекрасны, но Крис всегда смеялась над посылами тихой жизни в пасторальном раю, в домах, словно нарисованных для рекламы печенья. Судьба отплатила ей за эти насмешки четыре года назад, и сейчас она почти с завистью разглядывала уютные коттеджи с палисадниками, всё ещё зелёные газоны и белые заборчики. Среди осенних клёнов и каштанов, среди фруктовых садов со спелыми яблоками и грушами, должно быть, так хорошо жить и растить детей, которые тут и там стайками выбегали к шоссе, чтобы посмотреть на проезжающие мимо машины. Видит небо, Крис была не самой плохой женщиной на свете, но теперь, по иронии судьбы, боялась оказаться плохой матерью. Эту роль она никогда для себя не просила, но отказаться от неё не могла. 

Крис повернула по указателю и сбросила скорость, въезжая на главную улицу сонного захолустья в часе езды от Ист-сити. На привокзальной площади ветер развивал флаги ратуши и навес лавки зеленщика. Хозяин маленького кафе вытащил два стула на улицу и оглянулся на несущийся мимо автомобиль Крис. Деревенские голуби разлетались из-под колёс во все стороны.

За ратушей виднелось почтовое отделение, чуть дальше возвышался незыблемый островок государственной власти Аместриса — военная комендатура. Крис живо представила седого сержанта, храпящего там за тесной конторкой, а рядом на почте, должно быть, так же посапывал, испачканный чернилами и сургучом, старый капрал, но без аксельбантов и фуражки. Крис усмехнулась: двадцать пять лет назад из похожей дыры, но намного ближе к ишварской пустыне, сначала сбежал её младший брат, а потом и она сама, прихватив тётушкино бальное платье с боа и туфли на каблуках. 

Так. Надо было вспомнить карту, лежащую в бардачке под перчатками. Крис проехала по главной площади, от которой лучами расходились всего три улицы, и мост через спокойную реку. Когда, наконец, за поворотом показалось кладбище, больше похожее на заброшенный парк, Крис выдохнула с облегчением и рука сама потянулась к мундштуку. Она выскочила из машины и бросилась к входу. Высокие каблуки утопали в раскисшем после вчерашнего дождя грунте, нанизывая на шпильки опавшую листву. Крис выругалась, отчаянно желая закурить, и с удивлением услышала запах самого дешевого табака: прямо перед ней, возле ворот кладбища, сидели и дымили два могильщика. Их лопаты, испачканные свежей грязью, валялись рядом. Парни флегматично поглядели на Крис. Опоздала, пронеслось в её голове, и всё внутри сжалось в холодный ком.

Крис ускоряла шаг, спотыкалась, пыталась бежать, проклиная свои неудобные туфли. Внезапно она остановилась, заметив высокого человека у дальней ограды. Крис сразу узнала мужчину с растрёпанными волосами и ястребиным профилем, хотя с последней встречи он сильно похудел, и его вид стал ещё более диким. Рядом с ним маленькой тенью стоял ребёнок, почти неразличимый в некошеной сухой траве. Светловолосая девочка в летнем платье с креповой траурной повязкой на рукаве. Она смотрела на свежую могилу, периодически поправляя нехитрый букет из ромашек. А ветер норовил их разметать по только что положенной гранитной плите. Крис медлила, не решаясь к ним подойти. 

— Как они назвали её? — позади раздался знакомый голос, обманчиво мягкий как пушистая лапа камышового кота.

Крис не обернулась и не особенно удивилась. Она успела заметить ещё в городе, что за ней ехала машина какой-то военной шишки из Восточного штаба.

— А, полковник… — Крис сощурила тёмные, чуть раскосые глаза и невесело усмехнулась, — не думала, что у вас хватит духу сюда явиться.

— Бригадный генерал, — привычно поправил мужчина в круглых очках, под чёрным пальто скрывалась военная форма армии Аместриса.

Он подошёл совсем близко, у ворот маячил какой-то офицер, должно быть, его адъютант. 

— Что бы ты обо мне не думала, она была моей единственной дочерью. 

Тем временем девочка опустилась на корточки и погладила комковатую землю руками. Её отец стоял неподвижно, скрестив руки на груди. Крис обернулась к генералу и процедила сквозь зубы:

— Когда твоя дочь сбежала из дома, ты объявил её в розыск как преступницу.

— Шах и мат, — генерал развёл руками и сухо рассмеялся. — В целом мире есть только две женщины, которые меня на дух не переносят — это ты и моя собственная дочь.

— Ты слишком самоуверен, старый лис. 

— Да, теперь ты осталась одна…

Они замолчали. Крис принялась искать что-то в элегантном чёрном ридикюле из змеиной кожи. Но на глаза почему-то всё время попадались мундштук и сигареты. Она попыталась закурить, но со злостью поняла, что оставила спички в машине. Генерал галантно предложил серебряную зажигалку и поклонился, поблескивая очками. Хитрый лис. Крис вздохнула и закурила, а потом, плотнее запахнув пальто, нехотя протянула ему фотографический снимок. Это был портрет семьи — молодых родителей с младенцем на руках. Такие фотокарточки обычно делают в сельских ратушах перед регистрацией рождения. На обороте была каллиграфическая подпись и дата «1989». Генерал сжал губы в тонкую линию:

— Это имя не принесёт счастья девчонке, как и не принесло её матери.

— Кто знает… — Крис выдохнула облако ароматного дыма, поежившись от холода, — почему бы тебе не примириться с ним, хотя бы ради малышки?

Она махнула рукой в сторону девочки, которая всё ещё пыталась устроить цветы на могильной плите, а потом просто прижала их камнем.

— А ты стала сентиментальной, моя дорогая, — усмехнулся генерал и погладил пышные, молодцевато торчащие усы.

— Дети нас меняют.

На лице генерала проскользнуло секундное удивление, потом он нахмурился. Они молча смотрели на две фигуры у свежей могилы. Казалось, странный обряд этих похорон совершился, и они собирались уходить. Маленькая девочка подошла к отцу и неловко остановилась рядом, не решаясь взять его за руку. 

— Скажи мне правду, Крис, я ведь не делал тебе зла и всегда платил за добро, — генерал приблизился вплотную к женщине и произнёс ей в самое ухо. — Она была счастлива? Моя дочь была счастлива хотя бы минуту своей жизни с этим рехнувшимся неудачником?

Крис нервно засмеялась и прикусила мундштук. 

— Вот же бесчувственный болван! Цепной похотливый пёс! У тебя всегда вместо сердца был камень. 

Выругавшись, как пьяный шахтёр из угольных забоев рядом с её родным городком, она быстро пошла прочь. А генерал стоял и долго смотрел ей вслед, сняв очки и до боли сдавливая холодными пальцами переносицу. Он медленно вернулся к своей машине, так и не приблизившись к опустевшей могиле дочери. Адъютант открыл перед ним дверцу. Недавно переведённый из Централа и отмеченный самим фюрером, бригадный генерал Грумман расположился на сиденье, а потом заметил фотографию, которую сжимал в руке. «Нашей невероятной Крис от Элизабет, Берта и малышки Элизабет». От левого рукава его пальто всё ещё пахло духами и сигаретами Крис Мустанг, более известной в городе как мадам Кристмас.

— Едем, капитан, — приказал он, и машина тронулась с места. 

* * *

  
Девочка с удивлением подошла к входной двери и прислушалась. Так и есть, в дверь кто-то настойчиво стучал. Она встала на цыпочки, вытянувшись во весь свой рост, и с трудом отперла замок. За дверью стояла гостья, но едва она успела впустить её, как на лестнице послышались стремительные шаги отца.

— Убирайся вон, Крис! — громко крикнул он сверху. Папа спустился до ужина — это было очень необычно.

— Берт, мне так жаль, — артистически безупречный голос Крис Мустанг дрогнул: сейчас его бы не узнали не только бывшие поклонники, но и девочки из её бара, чьих буйных клиентов мадам единственным метким словом выпроваживала вон.

— Ты говорила сегодня с ним! Я видел! У её неостывшей могилы, с человеком, который в конце концов загнал её туда!

— Всё не так, Берт.

— Ты всегда была двуличной, — мужчина беспомощно остановился, уставившись на пианино с нотами, которое было видно в гостиной. — Мы зря доверяли тебе.

Крис покачала головой и прислонилась к двери:

— Я не могу игнорировать его. Жизнь изменилась, сейчас всем приходится сотрудничать с военными.

Мужчина зло расхохотался. Девочка стояла в стороне, спрятавшись за лестничную балюстраду, и неотрывно наблюдала за гостьей в синем бархатном платье, которая не боялась возражать отцу. 

В это время, не дождавшись гостеприимства от хозяина дома, Крис скинула пальто на вешалку рядом с часами из красного дерева. А потом машинально открыла стеклянную дверцу и запустила маятник, острая секундная стрелка, ожив, побежала по циферблату.

— Да. Мне пришлось, — спокойно произнесла Крис и уставилась прямо в карие глаза алхимика, горевшие диким, почти безумным огнём. — Я теперь отвечаю не только за свою жизнь, и не могу себе позволить отгородиться от мира и ничего не делать! 

Они надолго замолкли, стараясь больше не встречаться взглядами. Алхимик тяжело опустился на последнюю ступеньку лестницы, обхватив голову руками. Крис присела рядом и смотрела в пустоту, вспоминая молодую женщину — недавнюю хозяйку этого дома. 

Девочка незаметно пробралась в гостиную: наблюдать за отцом и его гостьей стало грустно, а смысла разговора она не понимала. Было ясно только то, что они спорили о маме. В музыкальной гостиной стояло мамино пианино. Она взгромоздилась на стул и, с трудом открыв крышку, склонилась над клавишами. Девочка повторяла про себя ноты первой октавы, как учила мама. Печальное «до», кроткая «соль» и высокая «ля» поднялись вверх к потолку, заполняя тишину.

— Иди к себе! — резко приказал отец, из ниоткуда появившись на пороге.

Девочка моментально повиновалась. Она не успела выйти из комнаты, как алхимик подошёл вплотную к инструменту со странным блеском в глазах: казалось, что он как колдун прочертил что-то в воздухе над клавишами. Крис, побелевшая от ужаса, вскочила и, подхватив ребёнка на руки, заорала:

— Нет! Не смей этого делать! Сумасшедший! 

Неожиданно он повиновался и опустил руки:

— Всё это больше не нужно.

С этими словами Бертольд Хоукай стал подниматься наверх, немного пошатываясь на лестнице. 

— Если тебе не нужна собственная дочь, возьми у него деньги и отправь её в школу, — крикнула вслед закрывшейся двери Крис, а затем бережно поставила девочку на ноги.

Малышка совсем притихла, не плакала и серьезно смотрела на гостью. Она была вылитая мать — только цвет больших глаз, похожий на каштановый мёд, а, может, на выдержанный в дубовых бочках коньяк из Креты, роднил её с отцом, точнее, с тем молодым человеком, который когда-то приходил каждый вечер в бар Кристмас, чтобы послушать игру хорошенькой пианистки из модного диксиленда. Крис наклонилась к малышке и погладила коротко подстриженную как у мальчика голову. Когда мама окончательно слегла, отцу пришлось отрезать пшеничные косички, чтобы меньше возиться с причёской дочери по утрам.

– Ну что, угостишь меня горячим шоколадом, малышка Элизабет? Заодно напомнишь, где здесь у вас кухня.

Девочка улыбнулась светло и доверчиво, взяла обеими ладошками протянутую руку мадам, унизанную золотыми кольцами, с карминово-красными длинными ногтями. А потом повела гостью на кухню, где лежала большая банка с какао и миндальные печенья, которые испекла ещё мама.


	2. Две силы Аместриса

> _**Ист-сити,** _
> 
> _**февраль 1895.** _

Мэделин Тодд, или Мэдди, как все её звали, бесспорно, нравилась мужчинам. Было в ней что-то, некий секретный ингредиент, который давал этой миловидной блондинке власть над сердцами, а главное — над кошельками серых клерков, бравых военных или известных гангстеров. Последних она особенно не любила, во многом потому, что была родом с юга, а там, как говорили, даже кошки стреляли, чтобы поделить миску молока. 

Про Мэдди болтали разное. И то, что на самом деле, она когда-то была скромной служащей в бюро государственного проектирования; и то, что задолжала много денег опасным людям Лаки Лучано. Ходили слухи, что девушка копила большую сумму для залога за некого Уилла Чёрча — несчастливого солдата, отбывающего срок за дезертирство в тюрьме Ист-сити. Словом, она была роковой красоткой с интригующим прошлым, а как раз таких любила собирать под своё крыло Крис Мустанг. 

Мэдди финально провела полировочной тряпкой по крылу новенького двухдверного паккарда и довольно улыбнулась:

— Готов, малыш?

Мальчишка, стоявший рядом с ведром и губкой, поморщился:

— Я не малыш.

Девушка звонко расхохоталась и выхватила из его рук ведро:

— Глупый малыш, думаешь, будешь вечно девятилетним? Иди переодевайся и прокатимся на нашей лошадке.

Продолжая смеяться, Мэдди вылила мыльную воду в канализационный сток. Она с довольным видом обошла паккард и забралась с ногами на капот свежевымытой и отполированной машины. Небо уже было весенним — высоким и пронзительно голубым, с бегущими барашками белых облаков. Мэдди поправила под косынкой рыжеватые локоны, подставляя лицо тёплым солнечным лучам. Мальчишка вернулся стрелой и закричал, нахлобучивая кепку на голову:

— Я поведу, Мэд!

Мэдди с секунду подумала и бросила ему ключи. Мальчишка ловко устроился на сиденье, завёл мотор, и паккард рванул с места. Его юный шофёр не сильно выглядывал из-за руля, но пассажирку это явно не волновало. Она только прикрикивала на него, если машина слишком разгонялась на деревенских дорогах и хохотала, когда мотор глох под горкой, а мальчишка (в панике переключавший рычаги) заставлял жалобно взвизгивать и стучать двигатель под капотом.

Паккард часами гонял по окраинам Ист-сити, распугивая ленивых голубей и дразня собак в подворотнях. Когда, наконец, они возвращались назад к бару Кристмас — довольные, пахнувшие ветром и горелым маслом, машину, сплошь покрытую слоем пыли и брызгами грязи, надо было опять мыть. И на следующий день после школы малыша Роя всё повторялось по-новой. 

Крис была прогрессивной мамашей, во всяком случае, ей было приятно так о себе думать. Поэтому она не запрещала эти сумасшедшие прогулки своему сыну, хотя каждый раз её сердце было не на месте. Мэдди была одной из её лучших девочек, и она ей доверяла. Эти уроки вождения для малыша Роя стали чем-то вроде отдушины или праздника, его способом открыть окно и впустить немного свежего воздуха в рутину повторяющихся школьных дней. 

Крис проводила взглядом умчавшийся паккард и вернулась в зал через дверь кухни. Иногда у неё было плохое предчувствие. Иногда оно её обманывало. Мадам отправилась в бар проверить напитки к открытию. Затем нужно было договориться об оплате с новым пианистом, проверить счета за зимнее отопление и отложить часть вчерашней выручки на погашение ссуды в банке. Крис Мустанг взглянула на своё отражение, проходя мимо огромного зеркала в зале. Она заметно волновалась. Надев непринуждённую улыбку, хозяйка самого модного и весёлого бара Ист-сити отправилась в свой маленький офис, расположенный прямо над кухней. Из его окна было отлично видно дорогу, по которой должны были вернуться Мэдди и малыш Рой с прогулки.

Когда зал начал заполнятся постоянными клиентами, а её девочки грациозно парили между столиками и бархатными диванами, неприятное чувство опять появилось в груди Крис. Тревога буравчиком вгрызалась в её сердце, проникая всё глубже, как маленькая песчинка проникает в раковину моллюска. Крис беспокойно забарабанила пальцами по стойке. Она фальшиво улыбалась гостям, не понимая, что же ей не нравилось в сегодняшнем вечере. Когда Элис сменила её в баре, она быстро пошла на кухню:

— Алан, малыш Рой не появлялся? Не могу найти их с Мэдди.

Повар покачал головой, раскатывая тесто. В кастрюле на плите закипала вода для лапши. Крис нахмурилась: песчинка в её сердце превращалась в полноценную жемчужину, пожирающую главный материнский страх. Она вышла через заднюю дверь и закурила. На улице стемнело, включились фонари, вывески вокруг засияли неоном. Город был обманчиво спокоен, но Крис Мустанг слишком хорошо знала сколько мрачных и опасных мест хранит в себе даже провинциальный Ист-сити. Она поёжилась и вернулась в бар. Определённо, это она избаловала мальчишку, но с другой стороны, кто знал, что его ждёт? Возможно, это время, проведённое в баре Кристмас, будет единственной тихой гаванью в жизни малыша. Она никогда не хотела отравлять детство Роя своим брюзжанием, как когда-то её собственные родные тетки.

Сын не вернулся. Незадолго до полуночи бар «У Кристмас» заполнился посетителями до отказа, гремела джазовая музыка. Его хозяйка, бледная и в раз постаревшая, прошла к телефону, подняла трубку и набрала номер защищённой линии восточного штаба. Номер, который она всегда помнила наизусть, но не набирала много лет. Когда на другом конце провода щелкнул коммутатор и раздался мягкий голос генерала, Крис впервые за несколько часов почувствовала облегчение и прикурила сигарету в длинном мундштуке. 

* * *

  
Мэдди попыталась пошевелиться и чуть не закричала от боли. Верёвки до мяса врезались в запястья, её нос был разбит и нестерпимо ныл. Девушка напрягла глаза: в сгущающейся темноте старого склада Торрио она увидела рядом с собой мальчика, лежащего ничком. Его спина мерно двигалась, он был жив и дышал. На глазах девушки закипели бессильные слёзы. Как она злилась на себя! Почему расслабилась в этом городе? Почему не заметила слежку? Ещё и этот перекрашенный паккард, которым она просто помахала перед глазами банды Лучиано. Даже эти недоумки смогли сложить дважды два. 

Мэдди потянулась, тщетно пытаясь достать до связанных ног. Она посмотрела в дыру на крыше, сквозь которую был виден лоскут чёрного зимнего неба. Погода испортилась. Сколько времени у неё есть, пока Лучиано со всех ног не примчится сюда? Она потянулась и гусеницей проползла по полу, заваленному строительным мусором и пустыми банками из-под краски. Оперевшись на ржавый бак, она принялась изо всех сил раздувать щёки. Это выглядело безумно смешно, но повязка державшая кляп упала, и Мэдди вытолкнула его изо рта, закашлявшись до рвотных спазмов. Мэдди откинулась назад и принялась за верёвку на запястьях. Девушка грызла, жевала, рвала её как животное, но веревка, пропитанная маслом, не поддавалась. Она заплакала от бессилия и страха. Она была покойницей. К утру её уже не будет в живых, если Лучиано остался хоть наполовину таким, каким она его помнила в Даблисе. 

И малыш. Она втянула в это дерьмо неповинного ребёнка. Мэдди обернулась к мальчику и наконец заметила, что он в сознании и тщетно пытается удалить свой кляп. Она подползла к нему, до конца разодрав на коленях юбку, и зубами вырвала кляп, которым служила её собственная косынка. Мальчишка судорожно вздохнул и тоже закашлялся. Когда он повернул к ней свою голову, его чёрные волосы от пыли и побелки выглядели белыми, а потемневшие от ярости глаза горели огнём. Он был разозлён и взволнован, но, казалось, не напуган. 

— Эй, Мэд. Там, под моей ногой, — хрипло просипел Рой.

Мэдди ещё раз изогнулась и заметила кусок толстого бутылочного стекла под ботинком мальчишки. Ещё пятнадцать минут они провели, пытаясь закрепить стекло между ботинками мальчика. Вдвое больше времени ушло, чтобы девушке удалось ослабить узлы на своём запястье. Веревка не поддавалась, лишь снаружи она немного истерлась, но скрутка выглядела крепкой. По лицу градом валил пот, Мэдди вдруг вспомнила хорьков и лисиц, на которых её отец ставил капканы. Они нередко отгрызали себе лапы, чтобы выбраться из западни. Мэдди зажала между зубов лацкан пиджака и рванула руку на себя. Острая боль ослепила её, и через секунду тёплые капельки крови как роса проявились на содранной коже. Но дело было сделано. Орудуя куском стекла как напильником, можно было сначала освободить себе ноги, а потом и освободить ждущего в нетерпении мальчика. Всё это было сделано. Переведя дух, она прислонилась к стене, боль пульсировала в её вывихнутом большом пальце. Рука на глазах отекала, пальцы превращались в сосиски. Хорошо, что Мэдди не носила на них колец. Её единственное кольцо, слишком дешёвое для обручального кольца такой девушки как Мэделин Тод, болталось на шнурке под блузкой.

— Надо бежать, Мэд.

Потемневшие глаза малыша Роя вопросительно смотрели на неё. Его волосы были почти белые от известняка и цемента.

Мэдди кивнула:

— Ты побежишь. Там есть грузовики, на которых они вывозят своё барахло из Аэруго. Ключи, должно быть, держат в сторожке за хижиной Торрио. Как выедешь на дорогу, ориентируйся по силосной башне соседней фермы. Уходи всё время направо. До шоссе пару миль. Дальше гони домой не останавливаясь.

Девушка прислушалась, вокруг склада было тихо. Вполне вероятно, что ребята Лучиано сейчас накидывались дешевыми пойлом в доме, где жил старик Торрио со своими собаками. Его склады и землю контрабандисты много лет использовали как перевалочный пункт. Это был секрет полишинеля для восточной штаб-квартиры. Периодически случались облавы, но, вероятно, у Лучиано и его парней были свои покровители среди армейских шишек.

— Нет, — сказал мальчик. Он сидел на мешках с цементом, отряхивал штаны и курточку. Кепку он потерял.

— Малыш Рой, я знаю этих людей. Я отвлеку их, пока ты не приведёшь помощь, — Мэдди попыталась улыбнуться и почувствовала боль в челюсти. У долбанного Пэта всегда была тяжёлая рука.

Мальчик рассерженно посмотрел на неё, продолжая приводить одежду в порядок. Как будто это было важно.

— Со мной всё будет хорошо, — легко соврала Мэдди.

Вдруг он приложил палец к губам, и они замолчали. По лужайке танцевали полоски света от двух фонарей, кто-то шёл к ним из дома Джованни Торрио. Залаяли собаки. Мэдди обвела глазами склад, и тоже захотела завыть от отчаяния. Здесь не было даже подходящего камня, чтобы обороняться от двух неспешно приближающихся вооруженных мужчин. Исторгая проклятья и все южные ругательства, которые она знала от пьяного отца, Мэдди толкнула за спину мальчишку и спрятала кусок стекла в ладонь. Дверь склада открылась и их ослепил свет фонарей.

— Ого, Фрэнки, смотри. Эта шлюха всегда была проворной, — сплюнул Пэт ДиСикко. Он был главным в банде Лучиано в Ист-сити. — Ха-ха, подумать только, старикан Лаки был прав.

Его друг флегматично посмотрел на освободившихся пленников. Так же без эмоций он, вероятно, выстрелил бы мальчишке в спину, вздумай тот убегать от Фрэнки по голому зимнему полю.

— Пойдём, детка. У тебя сегодня свидание, — Пэт усмехнулся, направив фонарь прямо в лицо Мэдди.

Мэдди мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в руку малыша Роя, чтобы тот не наделал глупостей. Она встала и покорно пошла за гангстерами. Они оказались на лужайке за фермой, у самой дороги, освещённые фарами полудюжины машин, вставших полукругом. В раскрытых дверях гаража Рой сразу заметил красный паккард с разбитым бампером и покорёженным левым крылом. Он выглядел неплохо, учитывая скорость, при которой их столкнули на обочину. Когда глаза привыкли к свету, мальчик разглядел с десяток человек. Главным тут явно был толстяк в кашемировом горчичном пальто и щегольских узких брюках. Увидев прихрамывающую Мэдди, толстяк злорадно расхохотался. Рой до боли сжал кулаки, он казался себе жалким и абсолютно бесполезным.

— Хэй, детка. Я тебе обещал скорую встречу? — Лучиано снова залился смехом, — я уж подумал, что ты стала бессмертной. Так крутить задницей прямо перед носом моих ребят, на моей же машине. Шутка в твоём стиле.

Все вокруг услужливо захохотали. 

— Я думаю, мы всё сможем решить, Лаки, — прочистив горло, сказала Мэдди. Её голос звучал спокойно, но Рой чувствовал, как дрожат её руки, крепко обнимающие мальчика за плечи. — Отпусти малыша, ребенок здесь не при чем, я расплачусь с тобой...

— Отпусти малыша, — визгливо передразнил Лучиано, — твой малыш чуть не пристрелил старину Пэта из его же собственной пушки.

Вокруг опять засмеялись. Лучиано прикурил сигару и медленно добавил:

— То, что ты расплатишься, даже не сомневайся. Я уже подсчитываю курс.

Мэдди судорожно пыталась придумать причину, по которой им пришлось бы оставить малыша Роя в живых. Она не заметила, как сильно мальчик сжал её руку. Он не хотел признаваться себе, но он до чёртиков боялся.

— У его матери есть деньги и связи, Лаки. Не совершай того, о чём будешь жалеть.

Лучиано скривил губы и уже открыл было рот для ответа, как с дороги послышался лязг деревянных колёс и фырканье лошади. Пригорок осветился дрожащим светом фонаря и ветер донёс запах прелого сена и навоза. Как в юмористической кинопостановке на сцену выехала телега, доверху гружённая клетками с кроликами. Серая лошадь резво тащила её по дороге прямиком к складам Торрио. Через пару минут во всеобщей тишине она остановилась в паре метров от застывшего Лучиано. С места возницы спрыгнул не молодой, но очень бодрый мужчина с усами в джинсовом комбинезоне. На его голове красовалась соломенная шляпа, и это делало его фермерский костюм совсем маскарадным.

— Привет, добрые люди! Вот уж заплутал, старый дурень. Куда это я заехал? — спросил фермер, близоруко щурясь, — я ищу кроличью ферму Нэнси Довер.

Напряжение в воздухе уже можно было резать и намазывать на хлеб как масло.

— Она в трёх милях отсюда, — вдруг сказал кто-то из парней, стоящий за ДиСикко. Это, и правда, стало напоминать комедию положений.

— О, спасибо, юноша. Мэм, — старичок протянул руку к шляпе, чтобы вежливо поприветствовать единственную даму, стоящую перед ним. Мэдди пыталась спрятать малыша Роя за своей спиной. Рукава её пиджака были в крови, а лицо и растрепанные волосы всё ещё перепачканы строительной пылью и известью.

— Что, к чертям, тут происходит?! — прорычал Лучиано, вынимая из-за пазухи револьвер.

Фермер с кроликами развёл руками. Посмеиваясь, он всё же снял шляпу, а через секунду в его руке неожиданно оказался пистолет: армейская беретта 92 серии калибра 9 мм. Он с десяти шагов всадил пулю в лоб Лучиано, одновременно заорав Мэдди:

— На землю!!!

Это был танец, на который Мэдди не нужно приглашать дважды. Она упала плашмя, увлекая за собой Роя, едва странный фермер дотронулся до шляпы. А когда по условному сигналу генерала Груммана его подразделение устроило легендарную перестрелку с бандой Лучиано, Мэдди с мальчиком уже заползли на карачках под телегу. Силы были не равны. Гангстеры попали в окружение двух дюжин лучших стрелков Восточного военного округа. Два снайпера на силосной башне прикрывали генерала и ещё два — девчонку с мальчиком. Эту операцию в штабе восточной армии не планировали, но она пришлась весьма кстати для генерала Груммана, чтобы заявить о себе всему преступному миру Ист-сити. В утренних газетах перестрелку прозвали «резнёй на кроличьей ферме», а журналы выходили с жареными подробностями этой истории до самой осени.

* * *

  
Крис подоткнула одеяло спящему сыну и осторожно погладила его по голове. Его волосы всё ещё напоминали по цвету ишварские. От пыли и грязи подушка посерела, но это совсем не беда. Она улыбнулась и простояла так несколько минут, слушая, как мальчик дышит во сне. А затем вышла, тихо затворив дверь.

В её комнате рядом с кофейным столиком сидел бригадный генерал Грумман, которого Крис по привычке хотелось назвать полковником. Он был всё ещё одет в нелепый костюм фермера, хотя очки уже заняли привычное место на его лице. 

— Я тебе обязана… — Крис протянула генералу чашку крепкого кофе, — больше, чем жизнью.

Грумман хитро улыбнулся и обвёл глазами комнату хозяйки бара:

— А у тебя тут ничего не изменилось. 

— Я изменилась.

— Никак не привыкну к тебе в роли мамочки, — генерал негромко рассмеялся, фыркнув в чашку с обжигающим кофе. 

Крис подошла к окну. На улице похолодало, и несмотря на щедрое тепло недавних солнечных дней, сейчас в городе большими хлопьями сыпал мокрый снег. Прощание короткой восточной зимы.

— Ты же сейчас остался не для того, чтобы убедиться в моих родительских талантах?

— Может, я хочу выиграть у тебя, наконец, партию в шахматы? — генерал аккуратно отставил от себя кофейную чашечку и подмигнул Крис.

Это бесконечный день отнял у женщины десяток лет жизни. Хозяйка модного бара прислонила свой горячий лоб к прохладному оконному стеклу. На улице генерала ждала заведённая машина с выключенными фарами — Крис заметила огонёк сигареты адъютанта, мёрзнувшего внутри. Только сейчас она поняла, что валится с ног от безумной усталости и нервного напряжения. 

— Говори.

Генерал Грумман снова взял в руки чашку и откинулся на спинку кресла, улыбнувшись как сытый кот.

— У меня к тебе тоже есть дело, моя дорогая. Дашь на дашь, как говориться.

Крис удивлённо обернулась к нему. 

— Мне надо, чтобы ты приглядывала за ним. Неотлучно и за каждым шагом.

Крис ещё удивленней приподняла брови.

Генерал засмеялся, вытащив три увесистых жёлтых конверта без опознавательных знаков и марок. Немного повертев их в руках, он передал конверты женщине.

— О, неофициально, разумеется. Для меня это почти семейное дело, ты же знаешь, — пояснил он и кивнул на конверты, — этого хватит на много лет. 

— Он никогда не возьмёт деньги, даже от меня.

— Крис, моя дорогая, постарайся. Во имя нашей... хм... давней дружбы, так сказать, — генерал отпил кофе и, явно забавляясь, смотрел на Крис.

— Это же не всё, что ты придумал?

— Подумать только, как проницательны женщины твоего ремесла, — Грумман изобразил на лице возмущение и сипло рассмеялся, — бедный романтик Лаки Лучиано сейчас в городском морге с двумя лишними дырками в голове. А он всего-то хотел вернуть себе сбежавшую подружку.

— Его предыдущую подружку нашли задушенной в машине.

— Не всем так везёт, моя дорогая, — он пригладил усы знакомым жестом, — канал связи остаётся прежним. Ну-с, мне пора идти. Вдовца ждёт одинокий ужин. Или уже завтрак?

Крис поднялась проводить его. Иногда она задумывалась, как бы сложилась её жизнь, если бы двадцать лет назад она не остановила машину капитана Груммана, замёрзшая и промокшая до нитки. У этого человека был дар — всё обращать себе на пользу. 

Когда Крис стала проверять внизу запертые двери, она заметила полоску света на кухне. Подойдя ближе, она увидела своего приемного сына, стоявшего перед раскрытой дверью огромного холодильника.

— Малыш Рой, разве ты не должен быть в постели?

— Я захотел молока, мам. И помыть голову, она воняла как помойка, — ответил мальчик, деловито разыскивая молоко на бесконечных полках с ресторанными заготовками господина Алана. Его чёрные волосы были ещё влажными. 

— Дай-ка я, дорогой, ты не там ищешь.

Крис достала молоко, налила его в стакан, а рядом положила шоколадное печенье.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она сына, протягивая молоко.

— Да, — малыш Рой замялся, он чувствовал себе виноватым. — Как там Мэд?

— С ней всё будет в хорошо. Я позабочусь.

Мальчик замолчал, макая печенье в молоко. Крис присела рядом за стол и тоже замолчала. Ей хотелось достать мундштук и сигареты, но она старалась не курить при ребёнке.

Рой всё ещё помнил ощущение липкого страха, который сковал его, превратив в напуганное животное. Он помнил свою ярость, которая ничего не стоила, и отчаяние, пару раз заставившее его беззвучно разреветься, пока он лежал связанный, а Мэд сипела рядом разбитым носом. Он был бесполезен. Абсолютно бесполезен. Он не смог помочь, только мешался под ногами, он даже не понял, когда началась перестрелка и Мэд толкнула его в мерзлую грязь, закрывая собой. 

— Мама, а кто сильней, — вдруг спросил малыш Рой, — военные или гангстеры синдиката, которые хотели убить Мэд?

Крис усмехнулась:

— Я бы поставила на первых. Но это будет долгая игра.

— А есть сила больше, чем у военных? 

Крис на минуту задумалась, а потом вдруг вспомнила дикие, полубезумные глаза цвета старого янтаря и хищный профиль их обладателя. Ему никогда не нужны были ни деньги, ни власть. Он однажды сказал ей, что единственное против чего бессильна алхимия — это смерть. Было время, и он часто сидел за столиком в зале внизу, слушая джаз в исполнении молодой пианистки. Тогда он выиграл свою главную битву, даже не сражаясь.

— Да, малыш, — наконец ответила Крис, — это алхимия. 

За окном мокрый снег превратился в дождь и шумел по крышам, капал в каминные трубы и очаги. «Малыш Рой говорит о силе, хотя имеет в виду власть», — подумала мадам, борясь с желанием закурить.

Беда в том, что алхимики никогда притязали на власть в Аместрисе, обладая безусловной силой своих познаний. Поэтому военное государство знало о каждом из них, вело учёт, наблюдало за ними, в конце концов искушая деньгами или властью. Ей были известны лишь несколько исключений, но это отнюдь не воодушевляющие примеры. Крис достала мундштук и сигареты.

Сын вопросительно смотрел на неё, в недопитом молоке плавали разбухшие крошки печенья.

— Иди спать, малыш. Это был ужасно длинный день, — сказала мама и по её тону Рой понял, что разговор был закончен.


	3. Дом, в котором никто не живёт

> _**Окрестности Ист-сити, станция Ривербэнк,** _
> 
> _**Весна 1896.**_  
> 

Наверное, там в самом деле никого не было. Камень глухо ударился о стену и отскочил в траву. Мальчики прислушались, но из дома не донеслось ни звука. Тогда Джо, Джозеф Лэнгли одиннадцати лет, с легкостью перемахнул через покосившейся забор и оказался на заросшей лужайке. Мальчик медленно (делая вид, что ничуть не боится) прошёлся вокруг: дом выглядел мрачным и заброшенным. Пыльные стекла окон на первом этаже были занавешены чёрными портьерами. Задняя дверь, ведущая на кухню, расцвела пятнами плесени, жёлтая краска потрескалась и кое-где облупилась. Перед крыльцом в ряд стояли большие цветочные горшки, с торчащими сорняками. Гравийная дорожка зарастала подорожником и одуванчиками. Сад с фруктовыми деревьями выглядел заколдованным лесом, но всё же немного спасал ситуацию посреди бушующей восточной весны. Вишни отцветали, с каждым порывом ветра теряя лепестки. Корявые яблони, росшие у забора, успели обзавестись листвой, но крупные бутоны розовых цветков только-только приготовились раскрыться.

Джо не мог понять, но что-то в этом старомодном доме с мансардой пугало его, даже в такой прекрасный солнечный полдень. Мальчик на всякий случай обошёл запертый сарай с углём, а затем вернулся к друзьям. 

— Там давно никто не живёт, — вынес вердикт Джо, с насмешкой покосившись на Робби О’Райли. 

— А я слышал музыку, там кто-то играл! Совсем тихо, но я слышал!

— Ну да. Это, наверно, призрак, — Джо замахал своими длинными руками, изображая летающее приведение, и мальчишки расхохотались.

— Нет! Я был с отцом, мы ехали очень медленно, и я хорошо слышал, как там что-то играло, вроде пианино, — не сдавался Робби. Он был самым младшим в их компании, этой зимой ему исполнилось семь и выпал последний молочный зуб.

— Да, ладно, Робби, — Джо хитро улыбнулся, — а если спросить об этом у твоего отца?

— Он спал, дурень ты, — с обидой взвился Робби, его забавное конопатое лицо раскраснелось от гнева и волнения. — Я же говорю, было только четыре часа утра, а Несси везла нас очень медленно!

— Это всё объясняет, джентельмены!

Джо расхохотался и собрался было вернуться на реку, к оставленным на пристани удочкам, как кто-то из мальчиков крикнул:

— Эй, смотрите!

На их улицу вырулил небольшой красный паккард, он ехал не спеша, точно боясь заблудиться. Автомобиль смотрелся бы шикарным, если бы не помятое крыло и не покорёженный бампер. К всеобщему удивлению, он затормозил прямо перед ними, у последнего дома улицы, после которого мощёная дорога становилась грунтовой, спускаясь к реке и рыбацкой пристани. Чтобы не быть обнаруженными, мальчишки всей гурьбой попрятались за душистые кусты жасмина в соседском саду господина Олдриджа. Толстые шмели, трудолюбиво кружившие над цветами, рассерженно загудели. Джо подобрался поближе и увидел, как из подъехавшей машины вышла темноволосая женщина с высокой причёской. Она была одета в длинное платье и летнее пальто, что выглядело несколько необычно для этих мест. С пассажирского места выбрался мальчишка, по виду — ровесник Джо. Он был в форменном пиджаке одной из частных школ Ист-сити, а в руке держал увесистую книгу. Мальчишка взъерошил тёмные волосы рукой и отправился за дамой, которая быстро пересекла лужайку и постучалась в дом.

— Ого! — присвистнул Том Белли, показывая пальцем на входную дверь. Та медленно отворилась, запуская внутрь всю компанию, прибывшую на паккарде.

— Наверно, это и есть твои призраки, Джо, — торжествующе заметил Робби, скрестив руки на груди, и все посмотрели на него с уважением.

* * *

  


Занятия алхимией, которые обещала мама ещё зимой, всё не начинались. Мальчику не терпелось нарисовать собственный круг преобразования, но учитель, казалось, не замечал его пыл, занятый лишь своими исследованиями. Уже второй день подряд Рой смотрел как господин Хоукай ближе к вечеру выходил из дома, брал чёрные антрациты из сарая с углём и возвращался к себе наверх — безмолвный и отрешённый от всего. Как потом выяснил Рой, учитель раскладывал их на горючие газы и записывал соотношения массы и объёма в пухлый журнал наблюдений. Он прошёл в кабинет и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом мальчика. 

Сначала Рой находил почти невероятным тот факт, что он оказался в доме алхимика Хоукая и теперь в его кармане лежал латунный ключ от задней двери. Дверь велено было запирать, если уезжаешь ночевать в Ист-сити на последнем поезде.

Внутри старого дома было не так темно и уныло, как виделось с улицы, а просторная кухня вообще сияла чистой и уютом. В эти дни он почти не думал о том, как устроилась Мэдди и почему ей нельзя писать в Аэруго. Мэдди не прощалась с ним: она просто зашла в комнату, оставила открытку на одеяле и ушла. Когда, проснувшись, он бросился к окну, то увидел как девушка садится в машину с кем-то в военной форме. Заметив мальчика, она махнула ему рукой и отвернулась, а ветер трепал её волосы и норовил сорвать косынку. Мама вошла в комнату и положила руку ему на плечо:

— Малыш Рой, так будет лучше. Ей теперь слишком опасно работать здесь.

Это было осенью. А сейчас уже май. Мэдди была другом, сестрой, эпицентром новых чувств и событий. Она играючи научила мальчика водить автомобиль, лихо разворачиваться на полной скорости, выходить из заноса, тормозить, чтобы шины оставляли след протектора на дороге. Но автомобили в этой глуши были редкостью, аттракционом для детворы.

Рой вздохнул. Сегодня вечером он решил исследовать библиотеку, тем более, что двери туда никогда не запиралась. Длинные стеллажи с книгами и свитками простирались от пола до потолка. Такой коллекции позавидовал бы любой государственный научный фонд. Солнце заглядывало из окон сквозь дыры в плотных шторах, в его лучах кружились пылинки. Рой покопался в книгах и нашёл «Малый свод алхимических правил». Он влез в огромное кресло, стоявшее у такого же большого стола, и стал читать. Было тихо как на кладбище. Судя по пыли, здесь давно никто не появлялся. Рой нарисовал на столе рожицу. В носу защипало, чихнув и поерзав в кресле, мальчик удобно устроился и погрузился в книгу. Рой пролистывал страницы с чертежами кругов преобразования. Настоящий тёмный лес из непонятных символов, хотя последнее время он тешил себя мыслью, что разбирается в алхимии лучше обывателей. Уставший и недовольный собой, он не заметил как задремал. Сон был тревожным. Мальчику снилось, что за ним злорадно наблюдают тысячи глаз из книг на бесконечных полках, а потом тысячи скривившихся ртов захохотали гнусавым голосом Лаки Лучиано: «бесполезный, бесполезный».

От ужаса Рой проснулся и почувствовал, что за ним, и правда, наблюдают. У порога библиотеки стоял кто-то очень невысокий и осторожный, внимательно разглядывая мальчика. Внезапно Рой вскочил и бросился наперерез к выходу. Незнакомец тоже бросился наутёк. Это был ребёнок, мальчишка, намного ниже его ростом. Догоняя, Рой видел светлую макушку, голубую футболку с полосками, подвёрнутые штаны и босые мелькающие пятки. Мальчики бежали со всей мочи. Рой был старше и быстрее, поэтому настигал незнакомца.

— Эй!!! Как тебя… Стой, тебе говорю!!! 

Мальчик вдруг остановился. Рой с облегчением выдохнул. Он уже готов был протянуть руку, как тот, точно заяц, нырнул в садовую дверь кухни.

— Да что б тебя!!! — выругался Рой и погнался следом. 

Они быстро миновали сад, выбежав через открытую калитку, и неслись по тропинке среди кустов цветущей черёмухи. Коровы с козами, пасущиеся на пустыре за домами, удивлённо смотрели им вслед и звенели бронзовыми колокольчиками. Рой задыхался на бегу и злился на улепётывавшего со всех ног мальчишку. Он понял его хитрость: добежать до реки, а там спрятаться в зарослях ивы и высокого камыша. Вот уж нет! Резко повернув налево и перескакивая через опрокинутые лодки, Рой оказался прямо перед мальчишкой. Тот попытался затормозить, но было слишком поздно: они столкнулись и кубарем покатились по склону берега, пока не врезались в один из кнехтов речной пристани. Беглец, ойкнув, стал потирать ушибленную коленку. Рой выпутался из мотков швартовых веревок и отряхнул штаны от песка. Он с досадой ещё раз оглядел мальчика. Малышня. Драться сразу расхотелось.

— И кто ты такой? — сквозь зубы спросил он. — Зачем за мной следил в библиотеке?

Мальчишка, насупившись, молчал. Ему было, наверное, около семи лет. Светлые волосы казались ещё светлей от ярко светившего солнца. На их фоне выделялись глаза: карие, как каштановый мёд, с длинными, почти девчачьими ресницами. Мальчишка, по разумению Роя, смотрелся совсем неженкой. Хотя нет: посмотрите-ка, колени в кровь разодрал, но не ревёт, только нижнюю губу закусил — терпит. Внутри появилось чувство, похожее на жалость: не воевать же, в самом деле, с этой мелюзгой.

– Чего молчишь, малыш? – снисходительно ухмыльнулся он. 

Мальчик бросил быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц, что-то промелькнуло и скрылось в его больших глазах. 

– Я не малыш, – обиженно пробурчал он, поднявшись на ноги, и заковылял в сторону дома учителя.

А голосок-то девчачий. Рой расхохотался. И откуда он взялся? Неужели мама говорила, что у учителя Хоукая есть другой ученик, а он позабыл? 

— Эй, подожди! — Рой подскочил и опять попытался догнать мальчишку, но тот юркнул в камышовые заросли и как сквозь землю провалился. Побродив ещё с полчаса по берегу, Рой вернулся в дом учителя, сердитый и уставший. Господин Хоукай, вероятно, был у себя наверху. Двери в библиотеку оказались закрыты. Было тихо и неуютно. Рой забрал с собой «Малый свод алхимических правил» и отправился на станцию. Он захотел домой, почувствовав, как соскучился по маме.   
  


* * *

Быстро пролетел май, начался жаркий июнь. Долгожданные каникулы наступили. Лето было в самом разгаре. Мама всё же позволила Рою переехать на время каникул в дом к учителю. Это место было ещё большей деревней, чем провинциальный Ист-сити. Рой никогда не жил за городом, где с рассветом слышно как на фермах кричат петухи, в рощах за рекой наперебой заливаются птицы, а наглые пегие коровы норовят пробраться в сад через дырку в заборе. Только звук проходящих по железнодорожному мосту поездов — пожалуй, единственное, что заставляло думать, что где-то есть другой мир из серого камня, бетона и стали. Два окна маленькой спальни выходили на старый фруктовый сад, заросший сорными травами, а за ним, над соседскими крышами, блестела зеркальная гладь реки. 

Учитель Хоукай вставал поздно, обычно он работал до петухов, хотя сказать наверняка было сложно: из его кабинета и примыкавшей к нему лаборатории, часто не доносилось ни одного признака жизни. Рою нравились одиночество и самостоятельность. Обычно большую часть дня он проводил в библиотеке, где штудировал книги, коих у учителя было великое множество. Основной задачей для мальчика было не заснуть после обеда. Впрочем, если эта беда случалась, проснувшись ближе к вечеру, Рой с бутербродом и полотенцем бежал к реке и нырял с пристани в прогретые солнцем спокойные воды реки. Все эти длинные летние дни там галдела целая ватага местных мальчишек, правда, того странного паренька с карими глазами с ними никогда не было. Сначала детвора сторонилась Роя, но потом охотно приняла в свой круг, несмотря на то, что мальчик жил у чудака-затворника в мрачном доме в конце улицы. 

Однажды в пятницу учитель спустился вниз значительно раньше обычного и заглянул в библиотеку.

— У меня к тебе будет просьба, Рой.

Тот удивлённо кивнул, отвлекаясь от записей. Таких обращений учителя к нему за последний месяц можно было пересчитать на пальцах одной руки. Мастер Хоукай навис над столом, потирая воспалённые глаза — вполне возможно, что спать сегодня он не ложился:

— Надо встретить на станции одну особу.

— Особу?

— Да, она приезжает после обеда. На дневном курьерском поезде из Централа. Это моя дочь, — Хоукай сказал это так буднично и невозмутимо, как будто считал, что этот факт известен всем и каждому. — Она обычно справляется сама, но у неё с собой багаж, надо будет помочь его доставить.

Рой удивлённо кивнул. Девчонка? Только этого ему не хватало.

Хоукай приказал взять на станции тарантас (таксомотор в их глуши и с огнём не найдёшь), если чемодан будет слишком тяжелым, и оставил несколько монет для этой цели, а потом ушёл к себе. Рой хотел вернуться к книге, но не смог. Буквы плясали перед глазами, а рука с карандашом сама собой раскрашивала алхимические круги в атласе, превращая их в унылые рожицы — портреты предполагаемой дочери учителя. Его распирало от любопытства. Что за девчонка? Сколько ей лет? Если она путешествует одна и учится в Централе, наверно, она старше его. Точно, сейчас же каникулы. Рой погрустнел и зевнул. В библиотеке его мог сморить сон (как всегда после обеда) надо было выйти на улицу, чтобы не пропустить поезд.

Рой закрыл за собой калитку и пошёл на станцию, звеня мелочью в кармане. Знакомые мальчишки, Джо и Гарри, шедшие на реку с удочками, помахали ему рукой. Он махнул в ответ. На реке сейчас здорово, можно даже искупаться, но он будет торчать на станции битый час! Дочь алхимика уже ему не нравилась. Черт! Он забыл спросить, как её зовут…

Рой добрался до вокзальной площади за двадцать минут. Прибытие столичного поезда оставалось ждать вдвое дольше. Мальчик купил газету и развлекался тем, что делал из её страниц бумажных птиц, усевшись на скамейку. Птицы взмывали ввысь, подхватываемые ветром. Рекорд установили две: одна застряла в водосточной трубе вестибюля, другая залетела на шпиль часов ратуши. 

Наконец, господин Браун (начальник станции и кондуктор в одном лице) кряхтя поправил фуражку и занял свой пост. Семафоры замигали, опустились шлагбаумы — поезд прибывал на абсолютно безлюдный перрон. Кроме Роя и старого железнодорожника встречающих больше не было.

— Станция Ривербэнк! Станция Ривербэнк! 

После длинного гудка завизжали тормоза, а потом вся махина состава, шипя паром и бросаясь искрами, остановилась. Из поезда высыпали люди, их было немного больше обычного — начинался сезон отпусков и армейских увольнительных. Рой искал глазами дочь учителя, однако пассажиры расходились, а никого похожего не было. Он воображал себе некую разодетую столичную девицу в шляпке, наподобие тех, что носили девушки в баре у мамы. Однако модных девиц, которые сгодились бы под его представления о дочери учителя, не было видно. Рой, озираясь, крутил головой. Вот не хватало ему перепутать поезд!

— Добрый день, господин Мустанг, — негромко раздалось сзади, и от неожиданности мальчик вскочил на ноги. Газетные листы посыпались с его коленей. Теплый ветер тотчас унес их прочь.

Рой обернулся на голос.

Прямо перед ним стоял тот самый мальчишка из библиотеки учителя: ветер играл с его короткими волосами, а солнце опять прибавляло им золота. Только одет он был в летнее синее платье с вышитой эмблемой какой-то частной столичной школы. На ногах красовались форменные туфли и аккуратно подтянутые гольфы. Картину завершала школьная сумка в виде больших ягод земляники. У Роя открылся от удивления рот.

— Вот вам, барышня, чемодан, — кондуктор докатил до них тележку с багажом и добро улыбнулся, — с каждым разом привозите всё тяжелее.

— Спасибо, господин Браун, там книги для отца, — девочка ловко ухватила слишком большой для ребёнка чемодан и развернула перед собой, — а меня сегодня встречают.

— Уж вижу! И так скажу: давно пора, такая кроха, а всё сами и сами, — кондуктор прикоснулся рукой к фуражке и поковылял к своему месту до следующего поезда.

— Станция Ривербэнк! Ривербэнк! — разнеслось по опустевшему перрону и курьерский издал прощальный гудок, отправившись дальше, в Ист-сити. На площади часы пробили четверть третьего.

В первый и последний раз в жизни Рой Мустанг почувствовал, что неудержимо, предательски краснеет. Его лицо полыхало жаром до кончиков ушей. Конечно, это была девчонка. С короткими волосами, но девчонка! Пшеничная челка закрывала крылом умный лоб, карие глаза внимательно изучали его, а худенькое лицо казалось необъяснимо взрослым. 

Рой снова оглядел её с головы до ног, обзывая себя слепым идиотом. Их взгляды встретились, и в глазах девочки что-то дрогнуло, загорелось, словно в глубокий колодец наконец-то попали лучи солнца. Глаза потеплели, и на лице медленно появилась осторожная, робкая улыбка. Рой почувствовал, что тоже улыбается в ответ. Внутри него росло что-то лёгкое и беззаботное как мыльный пузырь с радужными боками, что-то заполнившие всё существо от макушки до пят. Мальчик стал таким лёгким, что ветер мог бы подхватить его и унести в самую высь как сложенные газетные страницы. 

— Меня зовут Лиза Хоукай, — сказала девочка, — пойдёмте домой, господин Мустанг.

— Рой, зови меня просто Рой. 

Чемодан был и правда тяжёл, им пришлось вдвоём водрузить его на старенький тарантас. Кучер ехал очень медленно, а дети сидели сзади, на приступке, в неловком молчании, болтая не достающими до земли ногами. На дорожных выбоинах чемодан подпрыгивал, рессоры жалобно скрипели, а возница чертыхался. Рой украдкой рассматривал девочку, снова обзывая себя идиотом. Лиза обернулась и тоже пристально посмотрела на него.

— Я рада, что у отца появился ученик, — сказала она и, подумав, добавила, — это я была библиотеке.

— Я знаю, — Рой серьезно кивнул, дети опять замолчали.

— Пррр… Приехали, — кучер остановил лошадь, которая тут же принялась щипать листья мать-и-мачехи, росшие вдоль забора дома учителя.

Рой выгреб мелочь из кармана, чтобы расплатиться, но не хватало несколько монеток, которые он потратил на газеты. Разозлившись сам на себя, он посмотрел на девочку: она уже спрыгнула на землю и быстро отвязывала чемодан.

— Эй, у тебя не будет пары сентов?

Лиза поискала в сумочке-земляничке и протянула ему ладонь с монетами. Когда дети зашли в дом, учитель не вышел. Лиза присела на чемодан и чуть слышно прошептала: 

— Я дома.

— С возвращением, — неожиданно ответил Рой.


	4. Суть алхимии и кулинарии

> _**Окрестности Ист-сити, станция Ривербэнк,** _
> 
> _**24 июля 1898.** _  
>    
> 

Большая собака приветливо завиляла хвостом и облизала руку. Лиза почесала лохматую голову за ухом и оставила на траве угощение. Она давно забыла, как господин Олдридж звал своего пса, девочка придумала ему своё имя: «Крапинка». Иногда — господин Крапинка — за солидный вид и воспитанность. Их дружба была известной всем тайной. Она перелезала через забор и валялась на зелёном газоне, положив голову на мощную спину собаки. Сколько себя помнила маленькая дочь алхимика, соседский пёс жил здесь, в деревянной будке, и она ещё с мамой приносила ему разные вкусности на газете. Когда умерла мама, ей казалось, что господин Крапинка — единственное живое существо, которое тоже помнит о ней: помнит её голос, запах и громко залает, услышав звук маминых шагов на тропинке вдоль забора. Тогда, незаметно для себя, девочка привыкла подолгу болтать с собакой.

— Господин Крапинка, отец сказал, что в пятницу будет сильный дождь. Не мог бы ты не спать на траве? Простынешь.

Пёс вздохнул и покосился на Лизу.

— Я серьезно. Отец знает, когда пойдёт дождь. Будь добр, послушайся.

Девочка обошла будку, оценивая герметичность крыши перед предстоящим ненастьем, а потом наклонилась к собаке и прошептала: 

— Он знает, потому что понимает как меняется состав газов и их давление в атмосфере.

На самом деле, это были не её слова — так ей недавно объяснил Рой Мустанг, мальчишка, которого отец уже второй год учил алхимии. На летних каникулах он жил в их доме практически постоянно.

— Ну, мне пора. 

Лиза на прощание прижалась лбом к широкому лбу собаки. Господин Крапинка открыл пасть и часто задышал, улыбаясь по-собачьи. Она волновалась за него, и этим летом приходила к будке каждый день. В последнее время пёс сильно сдал: похудел и редко бегал за ней с восторженным лаем. Девочка помахала ему и вернулась в отцовский сад тем же путём, что и пришла. С реки доносились мальчишеские вопли и плеск воды, но она, мельком взглянув сквозь заросли черёмухи, отправилась на кухню: там в корзине её дожидалось пухлое и мягкое тесто. 

Вымыв руки и надев мамин передник с сердечком на груди, Лиза принялась за пирог. Сначала надо было немного обмять тесто. Господин Йохан в этот момент даже разговаривал с ним, но Лиза просто нежно погладила, проверяя текстуру. Потом девочка водрузила на плиту медную кастрюлю и стала варить начинку из ревеня, только сегодня утром срезанного в саду. Толстых стеблей оказалось слишком много. Что бы придумать? Выбрасывать жаль. Секунду поразмыслив, маленькая повариха полезла в шкаф, гремя кастрюлями и сковородками. Найдя нужную, она удовлетворенно кивнула, набрала в неё воду и поставила на огонь. Это же элементарно! Компот.

Лиза возилась с сахаром для компота, одновременно помешивая в соседней кастрюльке ревень, который томился со сливочным маслом, корицей и лимонной цедрой — будущая начинка пирога. Наконец, остатки порезанных стеблей были загружены в кастрюлю, присыпаны сахаром и накрыты крышкой. 

На лице у девочки расплылась довольная улыбка, как всегда, когда у неё получалось новое блюдо. Чуть ли не пританцовывая, она рассыпала на столе муку и вывалила туда вздохнувшее тесто. Пирогу нужно было стать круглым, с решеткой сверху. Тесто слушалось её ловких рук, не липло. Большой сладкий пирог с ревенем был отправлен в духовку, компот булькал на плите, а со стола было прибрано. Лиза побежала наверх, постучаться к отцу. Перед дверью в кабинет она замерла и досчитала до десяти, проверяя себя по действительно ли важной причине она его беспокоила. Постояв немного, Лиза всё таки три раза стукнула костяшками пальцев по красному дереву. Внутри была тишина. Девочка вздохнула. Как всегда в таких случаях, она достала из заднего кармана шорт блокнот и написала короткое сообщение отцу. Просунув записку под дверь, Лиза стала спускаться вниз по лестнице. Она почти прошла холл с часами, когда услышала звон упавшей крышки и шипение сбежавшей воды на плите. Компот!

Влетев на кухню, Лиза столкнулась с учеником отца. Он обескураженно стоял с крышкой в руках у бурлящей кастрюли. Девочка подбежала и проворно снял её с огня. 

— Я сделала компот из ревеня — торопливо объяснила она и тут же добавила: — ревень у забора растёт в саду, он съедобный. 

— Чего только Лиза в саду ни найдёт — в миг в компот превратит, или даже в пирог? — продекламировал Рой, насмешливо наклонив голову, и протянул крышку.

Он стоял в мокрых льняных штанах, облепивших тело, его волосы блестели от влаги, а скрученная рубашка была повязана вокруг плеч. На загорелом лице появилась знакомая улыбка:

— Пахнет вкусно. Угостишь?

Лиза кивнула и отвернулась, делая вид, что продолжает возиться с компотом, ей вдруг тоже захотелось искупаться в реке: медленно зайти в прогретую воду у пристани, почувствовать мелкий песок ступнями ног, а потом резко броситься вплавь, рассеивая миллионы брызг вокруг. Так плавал Рой, когда она издали наблюдала за мальчишками. Но ей было нельзя, никогда нельзя. 

Пирог уже ароматно благоухал, и девочка, спохватившись, принялась хлопотать у раскалённой духовки. Когда она обернулась к Мустангу с румяным пирогом в руках, мальчишки уже не было на кухне. Вероятно, он ушёл к себе наверх переодеваться. Лиза поставила пирог остужаться на окно, перелила компот в кувшин и тоже отправилась к себе. Несмотря на очередную кулинарную победу, о которой не стыдно было рассказать даже местному пекарю, господину Йохану, Лиза ощущала какую-то расширяющуюся внутри пустоту. Она помедлила у кабинета отца, прислушиваясь к тишине, и продолжила подниматься по лестнице в мансарду.

* * *

  
— Эй, — голова Роя показалась в окне кухни, а потом и он сам легко забрался на подоконник, — пойдешь с нами купаться?

Лиза отвлеклась от миски, куда пересыпала муку и вопросительно посмотрела на мальчика:

— Купаться? 

Рой кивнул и улыбнулся:

— Вчера ты смотрела на меня с завистью.

Глаза девочки быстро загорелись радостью и также быстро потухли. Она тихо сказала:

— Нет, спасибо, господин Мустанг.

— Почему же «нет, спасибо, господин Мустанг»? — перебил Рой слегка обижено, — ты не умеешь плавать? Брось, я тебя научу. Куча мальчишек гораздо старше тебя не умеют…

— Нет, я просто не могу плавать, — Лиза опустила взгляд на руки. Она пересыпала муку из одной ладони в другую, оставляя на столе маленькие белые сугробы.

Рой поморщился и в задумчивости разлохматил волосы, а потом его осенило:

— Так, я понял! Тебе учитель запретил? — Рой знал, что учитель придумал в своём доме множество правил и запретов, иногда совсем необычных, и его дочь всегда беспрекословно выполняла их, даже самые дурацкие: например, никогда никому не говорить чем занимается отец. Для всей округи алхимик был местным отшельником и чудаком, запершимся от мира в доме с привидениями.

Руки девочки замерли над столом, а глаза опять вспыхнули, когда Рой так легко отгадал её загадку. Лиза едва заметно кивнула.

Мальчик задумался:

— Ну, так он не узнает. Можно пойти ночью, когда он не выходит из лаборатории. Все соберёмся в саду учителя. Жди сигнала, я брошу камешек в твоё окно. Как только услышишь, сразу спускайся к нам. Только тихо! Если учитель увидит нас, мне влетит за тебя. И сколько раз повторять, зови меня просто Рой. Я тебе не мохнатый господин Крапинка.

Лиза широко раскрыла глаза и её перепачканные мукой руки вцепились в миску. Рой засмеялся, вылезая из окна, он много раз слышал, как дочь учителя болтает с соседской собакой. Лиза посмотрела на подоконник, на котором она обычно остужала пироги и печенье, а потом осторожно, на выдохе, несколько раз повторила: Рой, Рой, Рой. Волна какого-то беспричинного счастья захлестнула с головой и девочка резко дунула в муку, взлетевшую над столом белым облаком. 

Весь остаток вечера Лиза провела в делах: она закончила печь сливочные булочки для вечернего чаепития отца и сварила бульон на ужин. Она успела сбегать в прачечную к мадам Розалии и к галантерейщику за пуговицами. На жилетах отца они бесследно исчезали за пару месяцев. Лиза слышала, как отец спустился вниз за вечерним чаем, потом о чём-то долго беседовал со своим учеником и вернулся к себе. Слышала, как Рой что-то уронил в библиотеке, а потом два раза бегал на кухню за булочками. Часы под лестницей наконец-то пробили девять, и Лиза залезла в кровать одетая, натянув одеяло до самого подбородка. Девочка вся обратилась в слух. Но минуты тянулись одна за другой, до установленного времени было ещё далеко. Сон коварно обволакивал её, склеивая веки. Всего на минуту закрою глаза, решила девочка, досчитаю до ста и сразу открою. Так ведь и ждать будет легче.

Лиза заснула. Господин Крапинка лизнул её в нос, фыркая и сопя. Пёс вилял хвостом и встал на задние лапы, поравнявшись с ней ростом. Она обнимала его большую белую голову в чёрных крапинках, чесала за ухом и улыбалась, уткнувшись в жёсткую собачью шерсть. А потом вдруг мохнатая морда стала стремительно меняться, превращаясь в раздосадованное мальчишеское лицо:

— Чтоб я ещё раз связался с девчонкой! — яростно прошептал Рой, он тряс её за плечо и светил прямо в лицо карманным фонарём. — Я чуть не разбил твоё окно, бросаясь камешками!

Лиза вскочила, оказавшись нос к носу с мальчишкой. 

— Быстро за мной, — скомандовал он, — все уже ушли на реку!

Лиза коротко кивнула и выбралась из кровати. Дети на цыпочках спустились вниз, часы пробили четверть первого. Они вышли из задней двери на кухне и прошмыгнули в сад, залитый светом растущей луны. Было тихо, только слышно как сверчки поют в высокой траве и тёплый ветер перебирает листьями вишен. Они спускались друг за другом к таинственной ночной реке. Недалеко от рыбацкой пристани уже можно было различить группу неясных теней — это собрались местные мальчишки. Самый старший из них, ровесник Роя, Джо, нетерпеливо ходил по кромке воды, на его шее виднелся военный офицерский бинокль. В стороне стояла другая стайка, более шумная и яркая даже ночью − это были девочки, большинство из них Лиза не знала, хотя часто встречала в магазинах и лавках у станции. Девочки хихикали и оценивающие смотрели на ребят. Пока никто не купался. 

Лиза торопливо шла за Роем, но замедлила шаг, едва увидев компанию на пристани. Где-то внутри неё, в животе, вырос холодный и твёрдый ком, он поднимался к самому горлу. Рой резко остановился на тропинке, и девочка почти врезалась в его спину. Он обернулся, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал. Вместо этого он крепко взял её за руку и они вместе спустились к пристани. 

Через четверть часа мальчишки разожгли огонь. Самые смелые раздевались для купания, стягивая штаны и пробуя воду, которая была довольно холодной. Лиза стояла в стороне, на пристани, ощущая босыми ногами тепло от нагретых за день деревянных досок. А кожей спины она чувствовала любопытные взгляды детей, но это было привычно. Ученик отца что-то показывал одному из мальчиков, рисуя на песке, в зареве пламени его волосы сливались с темнотой звездной ночи.

— Итак, достопочтенные дамы и господа, объявляю нашу регату открытой. Все желающие участники приглашаются к заплыву. Для вновь прибывших, объявляю, что господин Лэнгли и господин Мустанг держат очередное пари: на кону бинокль господина Лэнгли, — продекламировал Том Белли, подражая известному диктору на радио так ловко, что Лиза едва не рассмеялась.

— По уговору надо переплыть на другую сторону и развести костёр, — напомнил Джо и махнул рукой на противоположный берег реки. Здесь она широко разливалась, упираясь в опоры железнодорожного моста. 

Рой широко ухмыльнулся и быстро стащил с себя брюки. Под боевой клич он с разбегу оттолкнулся от пристани и бросился в воду. В первые секунды под водой у него перехватило дыхание. Он плыл в толще воды, оглушённый тишиной и одиночеством, словно он попал в другой мир, в подводное зазеркалье. Вынырнув, он услышал, как другие мальчишки с воплями устремились за ним, поднимая в воздух тысячи брызг. Девчонки на берегу визжали и хлопали в ладоши. Рой легко поплыл, его путешествие было почти потусторонним. Звёздный свод и растущая луна отражались на чёрной речной глади, которую он разбивал гребками. Было похоже, что он плывёт сквозь само небо. Он миновал середину реки, где течение было довольно сильным. Мальчишеские голоса стихли позади. Ага, испугались и повернули назад! Рой поздравил сам себя с маленькой победой. Он здесь был один.

Стало тихо. Благоговейно тихо. 

Сзади послышался всплеск. Потом ещё один. Рой напрягся и остановился. О’Райли недавно рассказывал, что в реке могут жить разные существа. Некоторые деревенские рыбаки клялись, что видели под мостом плавающих химер — наполовину животных наполовину рыб с чешуей и жабрами. Порождения жутких правительственных опытов. Он поморщился и заставил себя оглянуться: никого. По спине пробежали мурашки, хотя он давно согрелся в воде. Раздался шум, словно кто-то вынырнул и фыркнул. Химеры любят подкрадываться сзади и хватать за ноги, утаскивая на самое дно, вспомнил он тонкий голосок Робби О’Райли, обожавшего нагнать жути у костра. Рой со всей силы рванул к берегу. Оставалось немного. Задыхаясь, он выбрался из воды и рухнул на песок. Всё ещё озираясь по сторонам, он забрался на нижнюю балку опоры моста и вгляделся в тёмную реку. Кто-то медленно подплывал к берегу, выбираясь на мелководье. Это была не химера. Уже хорошо различимая фигура маленькой пловчихи не спеша вышла из воды, отжимая низ длинной мокрой футболки, а потом она заметила Роя и помахала ему рукой – это была Лиза. 

Да чтоб тебя! Что за наказание эта девчонка! 

Рой протянул руку, и Лиза тоже забралась на опору. Мокрая футболка облепила тело, губы девочки посинели. Замёрзла.

— Проклятье. Я думал, ты не умеешь плавать, а ты плаваешь как химера с рыбьим хвостом.

Лиза устроилась рядом, обхватив руками колени:

— Я иногда плаваю, когда никто не видит. 

— Это опасно. Очень опасно плавать одной, — Рой заставил себя замолчать, с раздражением понимая, что опять говорит с ней как беспокойная нянька.

С другого берега доносились взволнованные голоса ребят, им что-то кричали. Лунный свет серебрил длинные ветви ракитника, склонённые над водой. Время шло, проплывало прямо мимо них по реке. У самого горизонта светился далёкими огнями Ист-сити. Кварталы зданий Восточного командования были по периметру подсвечены мощными прожекторами, делая небо над ними заметно светлее. Балки и пролёты моста загудели от вибрации. Монотонный гул нарастал, переходя в дрожь и лязг стальных конструкций. Наверху пронёсся ночной поезд, похожий на огромную бешеную гусеницу с жёлтыми пятнами окон и циклопическим глазом передней фары. 

Лиза старалась не стучать зубами от холода. Рой покосился на её руки, покрытые мурашками, и со вздохом спрыгнул вниз. Он раздобыл на берегу белый круглый камень, похожий на речную гальку (много лет спустя Лиза узнала, что это был кремний для высечения искры) и нашёл ржавый болт у опоры моста. Потом принёс несколько сухих веток из зарослей дикого тёрна неподалёку. Догадавшись, что у него на уме, Лиза тоже спрыгнула вниз и принялась искать ветки для костра. Когда она вернулась с охапкой, Рой сидел на корточках и рисовал на гладком песке алхимический круг, в центре которого лежало несколько сухих веток.

— Твой отец пока меня этому не учил, но я могу и сам кое-что, — не без хвастовства заметил он.

Мальчик опустил обе ладони на землю и активировал круг, тот вспыхнул поначалу, но искру извлечь не получилось, всё тут же погасло, ветки даже не задымились.

— Бесполезно, тут слишком влажно от реки, — сказала Лиза и поёжилась.

Она была готова поклясться, что Рой заскрежетал зубами от злости. Он взъерошил волосы привычным жестом и стал всё переделывать. Лиза подошла к реке, пытаясь скрыть улыбку: определённо, ученик отца не из тех, кто легко сдаётся. 

Ноги девочки утопали в мокром песке, а река бесконечно набегала прохладными волнами и отступала. Было видно, как рыба подплывает к поверхности, оставляя на воде пузыри и расходящиеся круги. Отсюда, если присмотреться, можно было разглядеть очертания и крыши городка, длинный шпиль башенных часов у станции. 

Лиза обернулась, услышав щелчок высекаемой искры, и вспышка алхимического преобразования снова осветила пустынный берег, запахло дымом, — Рой Мустанг всё-таки разжёг костёр. Мальчишка самодовольно улыбался от уха до уха. Языки танцующего пламени отражались в его миндалевидных глазах. Они были тёмными как эта ночь, в них так же сгорали огненные искры.

— Если хочешь, ты можешь просушить футболку, я не буду смотреть... — начал было Рой, но при этих словах девочка с такой силой натянула на себя мокрую одежду, что он замолчал и пожал плечами.

Вдвоём они просидели под мостом около получаса, подкармливая костёр сухими веточками и согреваясь его теплом. Пламя отбрасывало на металлические балки пляшущие тени. Высоко над ними было небо, древние цепочки созвездий следили за миром миллиардами глаз. Луна пожелтела и спустилась к самому горизонту. Дети почти не говорили, слушая шёпот ночной реки, и мальчик подумал, что даже молчать с дочерью учителя было уютно.

— Пошли, нам пора объявить Лэнгли его бесславное поражение, — Рой поднялся и, размяв ноги, подошёл к кромке воды. Сейчас она показалась намного холодней, но делать было нечего. — Ты точно доплывёшь сама?

Девочка кивнула, и они вошли в воду. Она опять держалась позади, её присутствие угадывалось только по редким всплескам. Они снова переплыли реку. У пристани остались ждать только Джо, Робби и Том. Джо вышел вперёд, молча пожал Рою руку и протянул отцовский бинокль, на который между ними случился спор. Рой покачал головой:

— Не нужно, это твоего отца.

Он хлопнул Джо по плечу, натянул штаны на мокрые шорты и с футболкой в руках пошёл к дому. Рой знал, что Лиза тихо идёт позади, и с удивлением обнаружил, что довольно улыбается.

* * *

  
Первые дни августа всегда начинались с ливней — шумных предвестников осенних дождей. Вот и сейчас, сидя в библиотеке, Рой слышал мерный стук дождя по крыше. Гроза только подбиралась к ним, полыхая за рекой зарницами, раскаты грома были ещё далеки. Вода гудела в жестяных сливах и желобах. Рой представил, как мокрые пятна расцветают на шёлковых обоях в гостиной. Крыша там давно дала течь, а учитель не торопился её чинить. Музыкальную гостиную Бертольд Хоукай игнорировал. Рой не помнил случая, чтобы учитель туда зашёл, хотя это была самая красивая комната в доме. 

Рой перевернул страницу книги и зевнул. Мальчик ненавидел вездесущую сырость таких дней, которая напоминала о близкой осени. Наверное, самое лучшее решение в этот час — выпить горячего молока и залезть под одеяло, надеясь, что к утру непогода утихнет и выглянет солнце. Как только эта мысль обосновалась в его голове, на пороге библиотеки застыла Лиза с огромными от ужаса глазами. Тусклый свет лампы отражался от её мокрых волос и раскрытого зонта. Она не появлялась с утра, весь день где-то пропадала. Девочка с минуту смотрела его, а потом отчаянно позвала:

— Скорее! Пожалуйста… ты нужен мне, Рой.

Дочь учителя так редко звала его по имени, что он немного растерялся. Она действительно вымокла до нитки, на ковёр под её ногами ручейками стекала вода.

— Скорее! Надо спешить! — Лиза торопливо подошла к столу и с неожиданной силой потащила его к двери, вцепившись в руку. 

— Стой… куда… — вместо ответа Рой получил ощутимый толчок, и в смирении поднял руки. Всю дорогу она подталкивала его в спину, едва не наступая на пятки. 

Как только они вышли на улицу, рубашка вздулась на спине мокрым пузырём, ботинки моментально захлебнулись в потоках воды. Штормовой ветер сбивал с ног и выворачивал бесполезный зонтик. Дождь лил стеной, всполохи молний освещали сад и деревья. Лиза тянула его за руку к живой изгороди из жасмина — в сад к господину Олдриджу. Можно было догадаться обо всём, когда девочка подбежала к собачьей будке. Рядом стоял сосед учителя Хоукая, господин Олдридж, и его супруга. Они склонились над собакой, без движения лежавшей на траве.

Господин Олдридж в жёлтом дождевике обернулся к ним и попросил, перекрикивая шум ливня: 

— Эй, помоги-ка мне, приятель!

Вместе они взялись за концы старого пледа и как на носилках перенесли неподвижного пса на террасу дома.

Лиза в смятении смотрела на собаку, всё ещё не принимая мысль, что господин Крапинка умер меньше десяти минут назад. 

— Рой, ты же можешь это исправить? Я видела… у тебя получается быть алхимиком. Ты можешь ему помочь? — Лиза схватила его за руку и отчаянно сжала пальцы. Это была не просьба, это была мольба.

Рой покачал головой. Девочка издала какой-то дикий звук и опустилась на колени. Жизнь ушла из собаки совсем недавно, тело не успело окоченеть. Господина Крапинки, или Ленни, как звали большого пса супруги Олдридж, больше не было на этой террасе и нигде в этом мире, залитом дождем. Закончился его собачий век.

Госпожа Олдридж всхлипнула в темноте и прижалась к мужу. Лиза ласково гладила мёртвую собаку по голове и что-то шептала. Рой с удивлением заметил, что девочка не плакала. Ее глаза были сухими, они горели огнём. Только сейчас он увидел, как они похожи на глаза учителя Хоукая. От этой мысли стало не по себе.

— Мы позаботимся о нём, — Уильям Олдридж вздохнул, — идите домой, дети. Вымокните и простынете, а мне ещё достанется от соседа. 

Лиза продолжала сидеть рядом с собакой, не удостоив ответом.

— Не убивайся так, дорогая, он был стар и болел, — Лора Олдридж снова всхлипнула, комкая в руках платок, — мы думали, он оставит нас ещё зимой, но, видишь, Ленни дождался твоего возвращения из школы.

Лиза молчала. Она сидела рядом с умершим другом, вжимая мокрую голову в плечи. Эта смерть соседского пса была последней каплей, переполнившей чашу горя и несправедливостей, приключившихся в её короткой жизни. Она чувствовала себя беспомощной, бесконечно одинокой, и тёмное отчаяние затопило детское сердце вместе с потоками непрекращающегося ливня. Лиза не знала что делать, чем заткнуть эту дыру, эти поднимающиеся наверх горькие воды. Поэтому она бунтовала против смерти своего друга. Как умела.

Девочка снова положила руку на спину пса, надеясь ощутить его дыхание. Рой не выдержал, он попрощался с пожилыми супругами и взял Лизу за руку. Она отскочила, сопротивляясь и извиваясь как кошка. 

— Пошли! — Рой пытался перекричать дождь и ветер.

Лиза вырвалась и побежала прочь, в самую гущу ненастья. Она бежала не к дому отца, а, наоборот, вниз к реке. Рой бросился следом, вспомнив все известные ему ругательства. Господин Олдридж что-то прокричал им вслед, но ветер относил слова. Ноги разъезжались и скользили на спуске, который превратился в сплошной бурлящий поток, мчащийся к реке. Вокруг было настоящее наводнение. 

— Стой! Лиза! — заорал он, увидев, как спина в светлом платье исчезает на размытой дороге к пристани. — Олдридж расскажет твоему отцу, если мы сейчас же не вернёмся. Не глупи!

Лиза остановилась, она задыхалась и судорожно сжимала кулаки. Рой наконец догнал её, схватил за плечи и развернул к себе:

— Какого черта ты вытворяешь, вода поднимается! 

Лиза, не моргая, долго смотрела на него со странной смесью разочарования, боли и отчаяния. А потом резко сбросила его руки с плеч:

— Ты не помог! — она выплюнула эти слова со злостью и презрением.

Небо разрезала ослепительная вспышка молнии и по земле тут же прокатились раскаты грома. Река словно закипела, лодки срывались с пристани и болтались в чёрной воде как скорлупки. Слышался треск дерева и гул натянутых швартовых веревок. Было сложно разобрать, где небо, где земля, где потоки непрекращающегося ливня.

— Пошли домой или я потащу тебя силой, — Рой угрожающе приблизился. — Лиза, мне жаль твоего пса, но он мёртв.

— Ты не спас его! Я читала у отца. Алхимия может преобразовать любую материю, даже живую.

— Нет! Никто бы не смог!

Этот разговор был безумным. Прямо над их головой в толще облаков опять полыхнула молния, и после секундной задержки раздался оглушительный треск. На поле за фермой Белли упала старая липа с дуплом. Там были детские качели.

— Тогда ваша алхимия ничего не стоит, не стоит даже потраченного на неё времени! — гневно закричала Лиза и принялась колотить его маленькими кулаками. Рой осторожно положил руку ей на голову, словно благословлял этот приступ ярости.

— Пошли домой, — негромко сказал он. 

Она отстранилась, всё ещё сжимая кулаки. Некоторое время они стояли и молча смотрели друг на друга. Дождь лился и лился с небес, будто задумал смыть весь мир в сумасшедшую реку. Рой протянул девочке руку и они начали подниматься по тропинке. Это было нелегко. Вода неслась вниз вместе с листьями, мусором и ветками. Дождь всё ещё сохранял свою силу, но шквалистый ветер утих и гром перестал трясти землю. Лиза молчала и Рой тоже не знал, что сказать. Наконец, они вошли в тёмный дом. Электричества не было у всей улицы, свет нигде не горел, что было совсем неудивительно для такой погоды. Рой прислушался, но учитель не вышел. Лиза прошмыгнула на кухню, шлёпая босыми ногами в темноте. Он слышал, как она ищет масляную лампу и свечи в шкафу.

Сам он отправился наверх, на ощупь поднимаясь по лестнице, и вернулся с двумя полотенцами, одно из них бросил девочке. Дочь учителя обвязала им голову и поставила чайник на плиту. С полотенцем на голове Лиза напоминала какой-то гигантский гриб из школьного спектакля.

— Горячий шоколад? — предложила она как ни в чём не бывало.

Рой кивнул, он уселся на подоконник и принялся растирать голову полотенцем. Наверху он успел переодеться в сухую футболку и штаны. С платья Лизы всё ещё стекали реки.

— Почему нельзя вернуть жизнь? — вдруг спросила она, доставая чашки. За её спиной дрожали тени от зажженных свечей.

Рой пожал плечами: 

— Алхимия может помогать людям, защищая их жизни, но против смерти она бессильна. Возможно, однажды кто-то поймёт почему.

На плите закипел чайник. Рой вспомнил фотографии своих родителей, лежащие где-то в глубине письменного стола в комнате над баром мамы. Он редко доставал их, хотя эта рана давно затянулась и не болела. Рой услышал скрип дверцы навесного шкафчика и поднял глаза: девчонка искала банку с какао на полках. Напиток грустных дней в доме учителя.

— Когда я была совсем маленькой, я думала, что отец спрятал маму где-то в своей лаборатории наверху, потому что больше не любит нас, — сказала она, размешивая какао в кастрюльке, и медленно влила в него молоко.

— Ты помнишь её?

— С каждым годом всё хуже, — она помнила музыку в гостиной, тепло от кухонной плиты. — Я помню миндальные печенья. Когда я их готовлю, кажется, что всё как прежде: мама встала пораньше и испекла мне печенье. Как будто она жива, сейчас войдёт в комнату и поставит на стол чашку какао.

Рой кивнул, своих родителей он совсем не помнил. Может, поэтому боялся достать их фотокарточки из ящика. Он не помнил маминого печенья, только запах подгорелой каши в приюте, пока его не нашла и не забрала к себе тётка.

— Кулинария победила алхимию. Один ноль, — Рой не хотел принять боль в своём голосе. Не хотел думать о матери и отце, о своей тётке, которая из-за него застряла в Ист-сити, держа убыточный бар для военных и местной разорившейся деревенщины. 

На задумчивом лице девочки появилась тень улыбки — ей пришлось рано научиться готовить. По маминой поваренной книге или нет. У неё не всегда получалось и не всегда это было легко, но Лиза превращала покупки из местного рынка в сладкий вишневый пирог. Это был не просто пирог — это был материальный островок надежды, дарящий заботу и тепло в мрачном доме Бертольда Хоукая. Наверно, это походило на алхимию. Понятную ей алхимию преобразования миндальной муки, масла, яиц и пекарского порошка в запах мамы, в тепло ее рук. В простое ощущение семейного счастья.

Какао закипало, и девочка сняла его с огня, помешивая ложечкой. Рой наблюдал за ней: иногда она казалась намного старше и сильнее его самого. И это было необъяснимо. Он тряхнул головой, решив утащить чашку с горячим шоколадом наверх:

— Пойдём спать, господин Крапинка расстроится на своей собачьей радуге, если узнаёт, что ты из-за него долго сидела мокрой на кухне, стучала зубами и простудилась.

— Собаки после смерти оказываются на радуге?

— Э… Вообще-то, я не знаю.

Они отправились наверх с дымящимися чашками какао в руках. Часы пробили без четверти двенадцать. Дождь прекратился. По гудению бойлерного котла, Рой понял, что Лиза греется в ванной, а когда через полчаса он проходил мимо ее комнаты — там было уже тихо. Он приоткрыл дверь и увидел, что девочка беспокойно спит, обняв подушку. Рядом стояла чашка какао и вчерашнее миндальное печенье, которое она пекла на своей аккуратной кухне слишком часто. 


	5. Последнее лето

> _**  
> Станция Ривербэнк, Ист-сити,  
> ** _ _**Июль 1901 года.** _

  
— Видели, мисс? На выходные в город приедет цирк из Сины и будут огненные фейерверки! — господин Йохан с заговорщицкой улыбкой протянул листок с афишей девочке, стоявшей у прилавка со всевозможными булочками, пирожными и свежим хлебом.

Лиза прочитала: «Фантастические огненные картины и фейерверки господина Вейджа». Летним вечером в булочной было не протолкнуться, все оставляли заказы на утро, но господин Йохан был рад поболтать с дочерью местного чудака. Он немного жалел девочку, и даже однажды показал ей как подкармливать хлебную закваску и месить тугое тесто для сдобы. 

— Мастеру Хоукаю как обычно?

Девочка кивнула и продолжила внимательно изучать красочный листок с нарисованными огненными шарами. Она никогда не была в цирке. Правда, в прошлом году на деревенской ярмарке, где Белли получили первый приз за самую большую дыню, она видела как в небо запускали шутихи и выступление карточного фокусника, но это же не считается? 

— Как будто нам не хватает огня, — недовольно заворчала миссис Прайс, вдова бывшего бургомистра. — Целыми днями теперь палят на поле за рощей Уорренов, оглохнуть можно.

— А вы слышали? О’Райли теперь поставляют свою свинину только в армию!

— Возмутительно! И где мы теперь должны брать мясо, чтобы сделать ветчину на зиму?

— Ужасно.

— Будет война…

— Эти ишвариты…

— Гарнизон стоит прямо на поле Уорренов, так близко к городу…

— Голубушка моя, учения армии…

Лиза вполуха слушала разговор местных кумушек с добрым пекарем. Афиша, которую господин Йохан заботливо положил в пакет с покупками, владела всеми её мыслями. В следующем году Лизе исполнялось тринадцать, но она ни разу не была в цирке. Разве это справедливо? Расплатившись за хлеб и попрощавшись с пекарем, девочка вышла на улицу и зашагала к дому. 

Она вернулась из школы два дня назад. Господин Мустанг встретил её на станции. Как обычно, Лиза первая заметила его черноволосую голову. В этот раз он сидел с книгой и был необычно серьёзен. Он сильно вырос, и теперь едва ли получится дотянуться затылком даже до его плеча. 

— О, Лиза! Привет, — сказал он, захлопывая книгу. — Учитель думал, что твой поезд отменят из-за беспорядков. Как добралась?

— Спасибо, хорошо, — девочка хотела непринужденно улыбнуться, но не осмелилась даже взглянуть в глаза, ярко горевшие на загорелом и возмужавшем лице. И опять она не решилась первой назвать его по имени. Лиза неслышно вздохнула и отвернулась. 

Рой Мустанг ничего не ответил, внимательно посмотрев на неё. А потом вручил девочке свою книгу, подхватил старый чемодан и легко понёс его к дому, насвистывая себе под нос что-то веселое. Лиза шла самым быстрым шагом, на который была способна, но всё равно еле поспевала за ним. Что-то изменилось, с тревогой почувствовала она. Девочка смотрела себе под ноги, зачем-то перешагивая трещины на мостовой. Лиза впервые остро осознала, что он старше и, вероятно, считает девочку кем-то вроде навязанной ему младшей сестры. От этой мысли сразу больно сжалось сердце.

— Смотри куда идёшь! Жить надоело!?

Машина с шофёром, красным от ярости и солнца, промчалась мимо. Клаксон продолжал истошно гудеть. Лиза очнулась от воспоминаний этой субботы, в последний момент отпрянув от военного грузовика. Поток сухого воздуха потащил за ним клубы дорожной пыли и подхватил её платье. Девочка, торопясь, перешла дорогу и оказалась перед домом отца. Её руки бережно прижимали к себе пакет с покупками из булочной. Внутри была афиша. Цирк и фейерверки…

В доме всё осталось по-прежнему: полумрак и тишина. От шагов жалобно скрипели рассохшиеся половицы. В библиотеке пахло старыми книгами и пылью. Часы под лестницей отставали на шесть минут. Отец с каждым годом всё сильнее напоминал ей призрака из страшных историй, которые рассказывали в школе после отбоя. Он редко спускался вниз и почти ничего не ел. Она бы не поручилась за то, что он жив, но была пока не уверена, что он полностью умер.

Лиза хотела сделать себе горячий шоколад с булочкой, но, прислушавшись к тишине дома, вздохнула и вернула банку какао в кухонный шкафчик. Магия шоколада больше не работала. Из-за _него_. Девочка придвинула стул, встала на цыпочки, разыскивая что-то наощупь на самой верхней полке. Она бережно достала коробку от конфет и спрятала её за спиной.

Ученика алхимика дома не было — в этом году он часто пропадал в баре у своей тётки, мадам Крис, особенно по выходным, когда там было полно посетителей. Лиза остановилась у дверей в библиотеку. С тех пор как у отца появился единственный ученик, это место перестало выглядеть кладбищем мёртвых книг. Помедлив немного, она зашла внутрь. Придвинув к столу огромное кресло, Лиза забралась туда с ногами и осторожно открыла коробку. Внутри скрывался потрёпанный томик романтической саги, особенно популярной у воспитанниц школы-пансиона мадам де Виллет. Там, собственно, она его и заполучила, выменяв на все карманные деньги, накопленные за полгода.

— Он изменился, — сказала Лиза вслух, задумчиво обводя буквы на измятой обложке.

Это правда — он всё быстрее менялся, взрослел, а она безнадежно отставала. Лиза тихонько вздохнула и потянулась в карман за смятым листком афиши. «Фантастические огненные картины и фейерверки господина Вейджа». Лиза закрыла глаза, представляя себя на цирковом представлении. Она могла бы примерить сумочку и шляпку, элегантную шляпку, как у девушек в журналах мод. Надеть розовое платье с лентами из витрины самого дорогого магазина в городе. А как здорово было бы съесть сладкую вату или земляничное мороженое в буфете после представления! И ждать летних сумерек, когда фейерверки начнут взмывать ввысь и расцветать огненными гроздьями на небе. 

Веки тяжелели, листок с афишей слетел с коленей и приземлился на ковёр. Правая рука Лизы свесилась с подлокотника, а другая подпирала щёку, утопая в мягкой обивке кресла. Девочка окончательно провалилась в сон. Когда она проснулась, стояла уже глубокая ночь. Книга больно врезалась в щеку. Ноги затекли. Лиза медленно слезла с кресла и с удивлением поняла, что кто-то накрыл её пледом и оставил зажжённую лампу на столе. Может быть, в библиотеку заходил отец. Она взяла лампу и пошла к себе. В застывшем доме часы под лестницей монотонно отмеряли секунды, на чердаке шумел ветер, проносившийся между стропилами и сосланным в изгнание барахлом. Ветки старых вишен сиротливо стучали в окно. В коридоре второго этажа она на мгновение остановилась у комнаты господина Мустанга и замерла. Тут тишина показалась просто звенящей. Лиза с грустью подумала, что это она, а не её отец — настоящий призрак этого дома, никому не нужный и всеми забытый. Девочка, тяжело вздохнув, залезла в постель. Фитиль лампы вспыхнул на прощание и догорел. Комната погрузилась в темноту. 

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Лиза с ужасом вспомнила, что забыла книгу в библиотеке. Она не хотела, чтобы её там увидел отец, или того хуже — его ученик. Девочка прямо в ночной пижаме бегом спустилась вниз. Открыв двери библиотеки, она остановилась как вкопанная на пороге. На её вчерашнем месте сидел Рой Мустанг в белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами. Он выглядел сосредоточенным и что-то быстро записывал в разлинованную тетрадь, а потом сверялся с толстой книгой, раскрытой на столе. Вокруг в хаосе валялись приборы для черчения и карандашная точилка. Лиза поискала глазами — и увидела отложенный в сторону томик романа. Обложка без обиняков сообщала всем желающим о легкомысленном содержании книги. Рядом виднелся аккуратно расправленный листок афиши. Заметив девочку, Рой улыбнулся:

— С добром утром!

— Доброе утро, господин М…

— Рой, — мягко перебил он и усмехнулся краешком губ, — тоже решила позаниматься в библиотеке с утра пораньше?

Девочка не понимала, что её дразнят, и отчаянно пыталась найти подходящее объяснение, чтобы забрать проклятую книгу и сбежать в свою комнату.

— Я думала, вы у мадам Крис… — Лиза запнулась и опустила голову. Ей необъяснимо трудно было произнести его имя.

— Рой, — закончил он за неё и взмахнул карандашом как школьный учитель указкой, — это моё имя, Лиза. Оно довольно простое.

Если бы она отважилась взглянуть в его глаза, то увидела бы, что они весело смеются. Но девочка уставилась на цветочный орнамент ковра, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Её щёки мучительно пылали.

— Удивительно, что теперь читают современные школьницы, — сказал Рой назидательно и в его руках мгновенно оказалась книга. Он разглядывал её со всех сторон, любуясь яркими иллюстрациями, и едва сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться. Продолжая наслаждаться производимым эффектом, Рой открыл страницу наугад и приготовился с выражением читать вслух. Это было уже слишком! Не выдержав, девочка подбежала к креслу и отчаянно попыталась выхватить книгу из сильных рук. Он уворачивался, отпихивая её от себя, и наконец-то рассмеялся в голос. Лиза тоже смеялась так сильно, что на глазах выступили слёзы. 

— Что здесь происходит?

На пороге стоял учитель с непроницаемым лицом. Лиза почувствовала, как напряглись мышцы под рубашкой Роя. Она отпустила его плечо, лишившись опоры. Сердце упало в пятки и трепыхалось как голубь в силке.

— Ничего, сэр, — сказал господин Мустанг слишком громко и близко от её лица.

Бертольд Хоукай молча переводил взгляд с ученика на побледневшую дочь и обратно. Лиза отошла за кресло.

— Чем ты занят, Рой? — наконец спросил он.

— Aurea ratio.

Учитель снова замолчал, вперив взгляд куда-то сквозь детей. А потом развернулся.

— Я говорил, он совсем не готов… Он не годится, всё бесполезно… — пробормотал он, выходя из библиотеки.

Рой упрямо нахмурился и сжал карандаш, почти сломав его, а потом принялся яростно что-то чертить в тетради. Так прошло несколько минут, пока он не заметил, что Лиза всё ещё стояла за его плечом с белым как мука лицом:

— Не обращай внимание, это из-за меня.

Лиза согласно кивнула и молча пошла к выходу. Рой окликнул её в дверях:

— Эй!

Она обернулась и поймала книгу.

— Не бери в голову.

Девочка снова кивнула и бесшумно затворила за собой двери библиотеки.

* * *

До города было ровно четырнадцать станций. Если ехать на пригородном поезде, выходило около часа. Ещё был курьерский экспресс — он связывал Ист-сити с Централом и добирался до городского вокзала чуть быстрее: за сорок две минуты. Лиза больше любила пригородный поезд с деревянными скамейками третьего класса, с запахом съестных припасов в плетёных корзинах и кофе из термосов, которыми часто все делились со всеми. В третьем классе было весело путешествовать, можно было выбирать попутчиков — ведь в билете не указано место. Идёшь себе по вагонам от начала состава в конец и слышишь смех, звуки губной гармошки или гитары. А можно просто усесться на одиночном месте у окна, если хочется просто грустить и считать проносящиеся мимо телеграфные столбы. Экспресс же был чопорен и строг, точь в точь как и школа, куда Лиза отправлялась на нём каждый август. Купе были отмечены номерами, места распределены и заняты согласно билетам. Напыщенные стюарды косились на слишком оживленные разговоры, развозили чай с газетами на посеребрённых тележках. 

Лиза вздохнула: неумолимо приближался август и конец школьных каникул. А ещё вчера ей казалось, что это лето только началось. Девочка отвернулась к окну, за которым мелькали зелёные поля и аккуратные домики предместий. Ближе к городу стало больше промышленных зон и военных построек. Сельская идиллия восточных земель Аместриса кончалась, превращаясь в шумные заводские районы Ист-сити, казармы Восточного штаба и здания Военной Академии.

Девочка вышла из поезда, прижимая к груди сумку с конвертом, который ей передал отец и велел доставить лично в руки Крис Мустанг, приемной матери и родной тётки Роя. Сам он уже несколько дней не появлялся в доме своего учителя и, к удивлению Лизы, отца это заметно выводило из себя. Не зевая на толчею вокзала, Лиза быстро шла знакомым маршрутом, правда, сейчас она шла одна. Девочка села на старенький омнибус, и вышла на остановку раньше, чтобы прогуляться по скверу пешком. Она нырнула под тень старых платанов и шла по боковой улице, пока не оказалась перед баром Кристмас. Сейчас было около пяти часов, солнце светило ярко, и главный вход был, разумеется, закрыт. При свете дня такие заведения выглядели жалкими и несуразными, но ближе к вечеру, когда зажгут фонари и вспыхнет неоновый свет, они будут снова заманивать завсегдатаев и случайных клиентов. 

Лиза обошла здание и увидела повара, господина Алана, который курил у заднего входа, прямо за мусорными баками. Вокруг него хлопали крыльями голуби, надеясь поживиться остатками пищи в помойке.

— Здравствуйте, господин Алан, — поздоровалась девочка.

Алан Шател — бессменный шеф-повар бара Крис приветливо улыбнулся, затянувшись сигаретой:

— Где пропадала, красавица? Научилась бланшировать спаржу или всё так же выходят дохлые червяки?

Лиза засмеялась, вспоминая свои прошлогодние опыты на кухне бара. Господин Алан был слишком добр к ней: её переваренная спаржа тогда напоминала засохшие пиявки на илистом берегу реки.

— Рой в зале, с девчонками. Опять шумят перед открытием.

— Я не к нему, — поспешно возразила девочка и нащупала бумажный конверт в сумке. — Я к мадам Крис.

— О, так она у себя, малышка.

Лиза благодарно кивнула и открыла тяжёлую дверь. Бар Кристмас всегда был для неё чем-то вроде чертогов чудес или волшебной пещерой из сказки. Терпкая смесь запахов духов, табака и алкоголя с порога кружила голову. Прекрасные девушки, словно сошедшие со страниц журналов, порхали бабочками от двери к двери, мелькая в бесчисленных подсобках и на лестницах. Некоторые даже приветливо здоровались с Лизой, проходя мимо и шелестя яркими платьями. С четверга по субботу в баре мадам играл настоящий диксиленд. Модный джаз можно было бесплатно послушать, забравшись в укромное место у эстрады. Но существовало ещё одно обстоятельство, которое делало этот бар особенным местом для Лизы Хоукай. Хотя даже мысль об этом казалась девочке такой глупой и неожиданно болезненной, что она гнала её прочь всякий раз, стоило нахалке пробраться в голову.

Лиза прошла сквозь полутемный коридор, освещённый только аварийными красными лампами, потом повернула на узкую винтовую лестницу и постучалась в дверь маленького офиса мадам Крис, стараясь не смотреть на соседнюю дверь, ведущую в комнату Роя.

— Алан, ну что ещё? Я уже два часа пытаюсь найти нам в городе приличный виски, — приятный голос мадам с небольшой хрипотцой от никотина, раздался из недр конторки.

Девочка расправила платье, проверила сумку в руке и зашла:

— Это я, мадам. Лиза Хоукай…

— О! — воскликнула Крис, резко развернувшись в кресле, — какими судьбами, малышка Элизабет? Как же ты выросла, моя дорогая! Святые небеса, как быстро вы растёте…

Девочка смутилась. Она обычно слегка робела в присутствии мадам.

— Проходи скорей, не стой на пороге. Погоди, я кликну этого лентяя принести нам что-нибудь... ты же любишь горячий шоколад?

— Не беспокойтесь, мадам. Я…

— Вот чепуха! Никакого беспокойства, милая. Уж ты-то бываешь у меня в гостях не часто.

Лиза смутилась ещё сильней, а потом торопливо объяснила:

— Меня послал отец. Он велел вам передать вот это, — девочка открыла свою школьную сумку и показала женщине толстый конверт, сделанный из грубой плотной бумаги. Такую обычно используют для военной корреспонденции и депеш. Он был не подписан.

Крис побледнела, увидев его. Она в задумчивости облокотилась на спинку скрипнувшего кресла, а потом с усмешкой пробормотала себе под нос:

— Опять, Берт, ты струсил явиться сам…

Мадам замолчала, Лиза услышала как она барабанит по столу подушечками пальцев. Этот жест в задумчивости часто повторял её приёмный сын в библиотеке Бертольда Хоукая.

Тем временем в дверь постучали и сразу же вошли. Это был господин Алан. Подмигнув девочке, повар поставил рядом поднос с горячим шоколадом и кофейником для хозяйки. Мадам Кристмас кивнула ему и долго молчала, что-то обдумывая. Лиза, боясь показаться невежливой, стала аккуратно пить шоколад. Она добралась уже до середины кружки, начав вылавливать из напитка розовые зефирки и услышала, как колёсики тяжёлого кресла отъезжают со своего места. Крис вышла из-за стола и направилась к диванчику, на котором сидела девочка.

— Малышка Элизабет, — начала мадам Кристмас, изящно присев на краешек дивана, что было несколько удивительно для женщины её комплекции. — Я прожила достаточно долго, чтобы жизнь научила меня не давать непрошенных советов. Но судьба обожает посмеяться надо мной. 

Крис опять замолчала, подбирая слова, а девочка осторожно разглядывала вблизи её руки, унизанные кольцами; тёмно-синее переливающееся платье и алые туфли на высоком каблуке. 

— Конверт, который ты мне принесла, принадлежит не мне, и даже не твоему отцу, — сказала мадам Кристмас, — он принадлежит тебе.

Крис взяла конверт из рук девочки и подняла, будто прикидывая его вес. 

— Там внутри деньги, довольно много денег. Настолько, что я знаю десяток людей только в этом баре, которые пойдут на что угодно, лишь бы завладеть и половиной такой суммы. Но конверт принадлежит тебе. Сейчас ты совсем юна, но придёт день и эти деньги тебе помогут. Поверь мне, деньги — это не главное в жизни, но их наличие сильно улучшает мир вокруг.

Лиза Хоукай молча смотрела на конверт в своих руках и понимала лишь одно — она не исполнила просьбу отца. Крис, с поразительной легкостью читавшая в лицах, вздохнула:

— Малышка Элизабет, давай договоримся так: ты отдала мне конверт, и дальше я вольна им распоряжаться. Я открою счёт до востребования в банке на твоё имя, когда придёт время — ты сможешь воспользоваться этими деньгами. Это будет нашей маленькой тайной.

Счёт в банке и невзрачный мятый конверт — всё как в остросюжетном романе про гангстеров. В баре Кристмас всегда происходило что-то подобное, прямо посреди серой рутины её жизни. Лиза подумала, что благодаря семейству Мустанг, она обрастает тайнами от собственного отца, как скала в океане обрастает ракушками с каждым приливом. И ей это понравилось: 

— Хорошо, мадам. Вы всегда были очень добры ко мне, не знаю, смогу ли я однажды вам отплатить.

— Ну-ну, милая, ты говоришь, как будто прощаешься со мной на век, — засмеялась Крис. Никто не мог знать, что в следущий раз мадам увидит Лизу Хоукай только через девять лет. И в той девушке ничего не останется от сидящей сейчас рядом малышки Элизабет в летнем платье, с шоколадными усами над верхней губой.

Девочка улыбнулась. Крис подлила ей горячего шоколада, а себе — кофе. Они сидели так некоторое время, болтая о музыке, о старом саде Хоукая и о школьной форме Лизы, юбку которой мадам настойчиво предлагала укоротить. Скоро кто-то из девушек позвал хозяйку на кухню. С чёрного входа нужно было принять два ящика превосходного виски.

— До свиданья, мадам, — сказала Лиза.

— До свиданья, малышка Элизабет, — Крис быстро прижала её к себе, а потом, отстранилась и ласково посмотрела в лицо девочки, словно стараясь сохранить в памяти. 

Лиза тоже постаралась запомнить запах сигаретного дыма, духов, мятных пастилок и свежего кофе. Запомнить мимолетное ощущение струящейся ткани на щеке, холод от колец на пальцах, тихий перезвон браслетов у самого уха. Всё это почему-то возвращало девочку в те времена, когда мама после ужина играла в гостиной на пианино, а потом они все вместе пели и мыли посуду, прежде чем отец исчезнет в кабинете наверху.

— Ну, ступай… — Крис отпустила девочку. — А, совсем забыла, сегодня у нас будет Харт со своей бандой, новые фоно и саксофон. Поёт снова Роберта. Если захочешь послушать, оставайся, Рой проводит тебя домой.

Лиза улыбнулась и кивнула. Она шла по коридору, немного опьяненная свободой этого места. Из кухни донёсся голос мадам. Крис принимала товар, громко втолковывая повару важность телефонных контактов с поставщиками. Девочка прошла под аркой и оказалась у эстрады, где уже готовились к выступлению музыканты Тони Харта. Певица в блестящем платье с непокорной копной волос распевалась под какофонию настраиваемых инструментов. 

Лиза любила музыку как и всё, связанное с мамой. Она сама обнаружила, что мама была профессиональной пианисткой, хотя отец никогда не рассказывал об этом. Он запрещал ей играть на мамином пианино в гостиной. Но девочка играла по утрам, на рассвете, пока отец крепко спал после работы в лаборатории. 

Лиза огляделась, пытаясь найти себе укромное место и сразу заметила господина Мустанга за стойкой. Он был окружён девушками, которые готовили зал к открытию. До Лизы доносились взрывы смеха, громкие восклицания, звон бокалов, тарелок и пепельниц — их протирали и расставляли по местам. Она не хотела смотреть, но почему-то неотрывно смотрела на ученика отца, многократно отраженного в зеркалах витрины бара. Он выглядел так привычно среди полированного дерева, скрипящей кожи и бутылочного стекла. В белой отутюженной рубашке, в жилете и длинном фартуке, по-щегольски повязанном на талии. Он стал другим и теперь принадлежал к этому чужому, взрослому миру. Мысль об этом пришла в голову как разряд молнии. Лиза тоже увидела себя в зеркалах — в детском летнем сарафане, со старой школьной сумкой в виде двух больших ягод земляники. Она смотрела на поцарапанные коленки и стоптанные босоножки с отлетевшим бантиком на левой ноге. Разница между ней и щебечущими девушками в коктейльных платьях была так ощутима, почти осязаема. 

Музыканты между тем давно расселись по местам, пианист пробежался по клавишам, и на сцену, покачивая бёдрами, вышла вокалистка. Она вздохнула в микрофон. Раздались негромкие аплодисменты.

_Estate_

_sei calda come i baci che ho perduto_

_sei piena di un amore che è passato_

_che il cuore mio vorrebbe cancellar._  
  
Пела девушка с гитарой на чужом языке. Она стояла на маленькой сцене, покачиваясь в такт музыки. Зал заполняли люди, одинокие мужчины и воркующие парочки — Лиза не сразу поняла, что уже давно было семь вечера, и бар открылся.

_Odio l'estate_

_il sole che ogni giorno ci scaldava_

_che splendidi tramonti dipingeva,_

_adesso brucia solo con furor._

Девушка на сцене прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь переливами саксофона и сдержанными голосами струнных басов. Мелодия песни утопала в звоне посуды и журчании негромких разговоров, но когда это волновало певицу из Аэруго? Она заметила девочку, застывшую посреди зала, и улыбнулась ей:

_Tornerà un altro inverno_

_cadranno mille petali di rose_

_la neve coprirà tutte le cose_

_e forse un pò di pace tornerà._   
  


В баре стало многолюдно и шумно. Одна из девушек мадам, шатенка с озорными глазами, склонилась к Рою, который был всё ещё за стойкой, и начала что-то насмешливо говорить, кивая в сторону Лизы. Рой обернулся, чтобы увидеть о ком идёт речь, и мгновенно узнал дочь учителя, стоящую прямо напротив сцены. Она тоже заметила его взгляд и дёрнулась, словно пойманная с поличным. 

Девочка попятилась на несколько шагов и врезалась в пустой пюпитр у самой стены. Она отскочила как белка и на этот раз столкнулась с каким-то мужчиной в твидовой тройке. А потом Лиза выбежала вон, прижимая сумку к груди. Сердце стучало под самым горлом бешеным галопом, и это сердцебиение — всё, что она могла ощущать. Стук сердца и собственное оглушающее дыхание. Она помчалась по улице, не оглядываясь, отчаянно лавируя в воскресной толпе горожан. Прохожие удивлённо смотрели ей в след. 

— Вот это да! — Агги присвистнула и достала тонкую сигарету из-за уха.

Рой, за которым Агги выбежала из бара, с беспокойством смотрел, как девчонка бежит наперерез проезжей части, под истошные сигналы автомобилей, прямо к скверу платанов на соседней улице. Черт, она сейчас перепутает остановки омнибусов, и поедет в другую сторону. Он уже начал снимать фартук, думая догнать Лизу, но насмешливый голос Агги заморозил юношу у входа в бар:

— Очень мило. А ты, и правда, стал её нянькой, уважаемый старший брат.

— Что за глупости? Она мне не сестра, — Рой чуть поморщился. Он наблюдал, как запыхавшаяся и взъерошенная Лиза всё-таки села в омнибус правильного направления, идущий на вокзал. Он никогда бы не признался, но гора явно свалилась с его плеч: дочь учителя успеет на поезд, отходящий от центрального вокзала Ист-сити в восемь. Расписание пригородных поездов за пять лет он выучил наизусть.

— Тогда это ещё интересней, чем я думала, — девушка затянулась сигаретой и изящно сбросила пепел на мостовую. А потом с любопытством покосилась на Роя.

— Уж не ревнуешь ли ты меня, Агги? — Рой вернул ей насмешливый прищур и забрал сигарету из длинных пальцев девушки. Он тоже затянулся горьковатым дымом. Агги ненавидела, когда он делал так, а он ненавидел её сигареты.

— Не моя весовая категория, малыш Рой. Но так и быть. Сегодня думай, что ревную.

Рой засмеялся в ответ, обнял девушку за плечи и они вернулись в бар. В заднем кармане кармане его брюк лежали два билета в гастролирующий цирк господина Вейджа. Лиза всё лето прятала по дому их афиши. Фейерверки и огненные шары начнут запускать в десять. Он до самого конца сомневался, и когда услышал её голос у мамы наверху, всё таки решил отправиться с ней в цирк к началу представления. Но внезапно Лиза пулей пролетела мимо его стойки. Иногда она вела себя необъяснимо глупо, но он никогда не мог по-настоящему на неё разозлиться.

_Odio l'estate_

_che ha dato il suo profumo ad ogni fiore_

_l'estate che ha creato il nostro amore_

_per farmi poi morire di dolor._

Со сцены пела Роберта и гитара рыдала аккордами самой популярной в Аэруго любовной песни. Рой беззвучно выругался — из его руки выскользнул высокий винный бокал и разбился в дребезги. Брови Агги, наблюдавшей за ним, иронически поползли вверх. Вот черт, он и сам не заметил, какое важное место маленькая дочь учителя заняла в его жизни. Настолько большое и уязвимое, что даже для себя Мустанг не решался его определить.

_Odio l'estate…_

* * *

За сухим июлем пришёл жаркий август с пыльными ветрами, примчавшимися как будто из самой пустыни, где ишварскую войну уже было не остановить, и первая кровь питала потрескавшуюся землю. 

Лиза осталась дома до середины сентября из-за того, что отец слёг в постель с какой-то изматывающей простудой. Ему стало лучше только пару дней назад, и он сразу отправил дочь в школу. Лиза сидела на станции и ждала свой поезд, бесцельно следя за проезжающими через переезд военными автомобилями. На площади было непривычно многолюдно, их пригород наводнили солдаты в синих мундирах. Весь дневной запас выпечки и сэндвичей из кафе господина Луиса сметали до обеда. В булочной Йохана тоже было не протолкнуться, а на площади перед ратушей постоянно толпились люди. Шпиль башенных часов скрипел, накреняясь, от ветра, гонявшего по мостовой вчерашние газеты со сводками из Ишвара и листовки, предупреждающие население о террористических атаках. Только вчера бургомистр зачитывал в торжественном молчании имена солдат из предместий и ближайших ферм, павших в первый месяц Ишварского мятежа. Лиза слышала, как среди длинного списка имён назвали капитана Роберта Фрэнсиса Лэнгли — отца приятеля Роя, Джо. Она видела в толпе самого Джо: высокого юношу, одетого в новенькую форму курсанта Военной Академии Ист-сити. Он стоял прямо, обнимая за плечи мать. Две младших сестры Джо взахлёб ревели рядом.

— Вот ты где! Я думал, что опоздал.

Рой Мустанг возник на станции прямо перед ней. Он пытался отдышаться, наклонившись и тяжело оперевшись руками о колени. Ученик отца уже неделю выглядел необычно, потому что очень коротко подстриг свои тёмные волосы. Он бросил на неё быстрый взгляд, а потом широко улыбнулся, словно, наконец, узнал девочку в школьной форме, гольфах и курточке. 

Лиза тоже улыбнулась и тихо спросила:

— Я что-то забыла дома? Отец сказал больше не беспокоить вас с багажом.

— Нет, — он с облегчением выдохнул и уселся рядом с ней на скамейку, — я просто хотел с тобой попрощаться.

Лиза украдкой взглянула на молодого человека, сидящего рядом с ней и щурившего глаза от солнца, а потом уставилась на свой чемодан: она не имела никаких представлений о том, как следует прощаться с Роем Мустангом. За это лето между ними образовалась какая-то трещина, которая расширялась и росла с каждым днём, грозя однажды превратиться в пропасть, и девочка ничего не могла с этим поделать.

— Лиза, послушай, я не могу больше оставаться с учителем, — Рой заговорил немного взволнованно после длинной паузы, — я теряю время в его библиотеке. Я должен надолго уехать, ты сейчас не поймёшь меня, но это мой долг и моя мечта. Вероятно, мы с тобой не скоро увидимся, и я не могу обещать тебе встречу, но я… 

Он замолчал и раздражённо провёл рукой по остриженной голове, по коротким тёмным волосам, к их длине он всё ещё привыкал — ему не хватало чёлки. Лиза не отрывала взгляда от пыльных мысков своих школьных туфель, пытаясь сосредоточиться на муравьях. Они цепочкой перебирались через них, прямиком к огрызку яблока под скамейкой. Пропасть всё-таки разверзлась у её ног и девочка стремглав туда полетела.

— Ты молчишь, — Рой улыбнулся краешком губ и грустно покачал головой, — я думал, мы друзья.

Как ни старалась девочка, горячая слеза всё же капнула на руки, плотно сжатые на коленях. А вслед за первой капнула ещё одна. И ещё. Это напоминало редкий грибной дождик. Лиза боялась вздохнуть и пошевелиться, чтобы слёзы не превратились в полноценный летний ливень.

Семафор замигал, на переезд опустился шлагбаум: дневной курьерский прибывал по расписанию, торопясь из Ист-сити в столицу. Лиза быстро встала и отвернулась, забрав свой чемодан.

— Мы друзья, господин Мустанг, и я от всего сердца желаю вам во всём удачи.

Она зашагала к поезду, не оглядываясь, и волокла чемодан по земле. Она не могла поверить в своё горе. Дыхание перехватило от острой боли, наполнившей всё её существо. Лиза дошла до своего вагона и поздоровалась с господином Брауном, когда услышала рядом голос Роя, слишком взрослый и низкий для неё:

— Эй, я буду скучать по тебе.

Он обогнал Лизу и остановился, помогая кондуктору положить её чемодан в багажный отсек, потом вскочил на первую ступеньку вагона и без усилий подсадил девочку внутрь. В полумраке тамбура медово-карие глаза блестели от слёз. Она молчала, боясь снова заплакать, а Рой судорожно искал вескую причину, чтобы оставить ей свой адрес в Централе, хотя учитель вчера категорически запретил ему делать это. Их толкали спешащие занять свои места пассажиры и нервные кондукторы. Поезд был полон беженцев и мобилизованных военных.

— Выполнишь одну мою просьбу, Лиза Хоукай? — Рой вернулся к знакомым насмешливым ноткам в голосе, выпрямившись и сложив руки на груди.

Девочка кивнула.

— Тебе надо подружиться с кем-нибудь в школе, — он сурово посмотрел на неё, как командир, отдающий приказ солдату. — Просто скажи: «я — Лиза Хоукай, буду рада, если ты станешь моим другом».

— Хорошо…

Слова девочки утонули в оглушительном гудке отправляющегося поезда. Стюарт в безукоризненно белом кителе заглянул в тамбур, сверля Роя глазами — провожающих давно просили освободить вагоны. Рой засмеялся. Он вдруг взъерошил светлые, выгоревшие на солнце волосы Лизы, и лихо спрыгнул с набиравшего ход состава. Девочка бросилась за ним и повисла на поручне, спустившись на последнюю ступеньку. Рой Мустанг остался на станции, он поднял в прощании руку, стремительно удаляясь от неё, пока окончательно не исчез из виду. Лиза тоже отчаянно замахала рукой. Невыносимое, удушающее одиночество как динамит разрывало каждую частичку её тела. Глаза быстро наполнились горячими слезами и сухой ветер моментальной остужал их, срывая со щёк и лица. Несколько долгих минут девочка безуспешно пыталась справиться с собой и, наконец, зашла в вагон, проходя к своему месту. 

Господин Мустанг, действительно, покинул дом алхимика через несколько дней после отъезда девочки в школу. В последствии Бертольд Хоукай никогда не упоминал о нём и не разрешил дочери интересоваться дальнейшей судьбой бывшего ученика. Мадам Крис Мустанг, как и планировала, окончательно перебралась в Централ, подальше от войны и военных, которые наводнили Ист-сити и весь восток Аместриса словно муравьи у разворошённого муравейника. Закончилось последнее мирное лето перед семилетней гражданской войной в Ишваре.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics (Bruno Brighetti, 1960)  
> Music (Bruno Martino, 1960)  
> Estate  
> sei calda come i baci che ho perduto  
> sei piena di un amore che è passato  
> che il cuore mio vorrebbe cancellar.  
> Odio l'estate  
> il sole che ogni giorno ci scaldava  
> che splendidi tramonti dipingeva,  
> adesso brucia solo con furor.
> 
> Tornerà un altro inverno  
> cadranno mille petali di rose  
> la neve coprirà tutte le cose  
> e forse un pò di pace tornerà.  
> Odio l'estate  
> che ha dato il suo profumo ad ogni fiore  
> l'estate che ha creato il nostro amore  
> per farmi poi morire di dolor.
> 
> Alto Sax: Antonio Hart (Band Leader)  
> Bass: John Lee  
> Drum: Albert Heath  
> Piano: Benny Green  
> Vocal: Roberta Gambarini


	6. Дочь алхимика

> _**  
> Окрестности Ист-сити, станция Ривербэнк,  
>  ** _ _**2 ноября 1905.** _

Бывший курсант и пока не приведённый к присяге капрал армии Аместриса — Рой Мустанг сидел на стуле возле окна, одетый в парадный вариант военной формы. В его комнате ничего не изменилось. На коленях лежала траурная чёрная лента, которую из-за спешки он забыл сегодня утром надеть на похороны. В доме учителя было привычно тихо. Рой молча смотрел в окно. После обеда моросил дождь, голые деревья с почерневшими от влаги стволами сиротливо льнули к старым стенам. Птицы улетели. Не было ни грачей в роще за рекой, ни юрких ласточек-касаток у пристани. Последние стаи диких гусей уже приближались к южным землям за Великой пустыней. 

Спокойная река продолжала нести в даль свои тёмные, холодные воды. Одна жизнь закончилась, но это не изменит жизнь вокруг. Когда его самого не станет, будет такой же заурядный день. И мир останется прежним. Интересно, сможет ли он хоть на йоту его изменить? От порыва ветра задребезжало оконное стекло, в глубине дома загудела печная труба в котельной. Зима стояла на пороге. Город опустел. Из-за гражданской войны люди бежали подальше от востока страны, охваченного пожаром восстания. Теракты совершались почти ежедневно, даже в самых захолустьях. В сельскую жизнь неумолимо вторгалась война. Непослушных детей пугали монахами-ишваритами с красными глазами и снежно-белыми волосами. А монахи продолжали умирать во имя Ишвары… 

Рой сжал кулаки, его увольнительное заканчивалось через пять дней, но он не думал, что приедет и увидит только смерть и похороны учителя. В этом богом забытом городе его ничего больше не держало: мама давно перебралась вместе с девочками в Централ. Старый дом, где на первом этаже был её бар, уже несколько лет стоит пустым с заколоченным входом. 

Перед смертью учитель сказал, что давно был мёртв. Возможно, это правда. Его глаза —погасшие, ничего не выражающие, ещё в детстве ставили Роя в тупик. Он очень надеялся на наследие учителя и на его работу, но даже в своей смерти тот был непредсказуем. Рой вдруг увидел перед собой другую пару карих глаз на испуганном лице юной девушки и услышал свой голос, нестерпимо громко зовущий её по имени. Он потряс головой, стараясь прогнать наваждение. У дочери алхимика были совсем другие глаза. Живые.

В дверь вежливо постучались. Легка на помине, подумал Мустанг, улыбаясь. Дверь скрипнула и в комнату осторожно зашла молодая девушка. Теперь он никогда не спутал бы её с мальчишкой, хотя светлые волосы были короткими, как всегда. По совести говоря, Лиза Хоукай повзрослела и сделалась очень мила. Только её глаза остались прежними — такими, какими он помнил их в детстве — большими, тёплыми и серьёзными. 

— Если вы голодны, господин Мустанг, ужин на столе, — сказала она и, чуть помолчав, добавила: — Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с вами, это касается наследства моего отца.

Её голос изменился, он звучал взрослее и глубже. Рой устал бороться с этой раздражающей привычкой — называть его «господин Мустанг». Господин Мустанг… Это имя принадлежало только его отцу, воспоминания о котором почти исчезли из памяти: выцвели, вместе со старым дагерротипом фотографии. Но и Рой, по сути, больше не мог небрежно обращаться к ей «Лиза». Слишком много времени утекло с их последней встречи. Слишком отличалась та школьница от серьёзной девушки, стоявшей сейчас перед ним. Рой вздрогнул, вспоминая агонию учителя в залитой кровью рубашке, когда его дочь появилась у дверей библиотеки. Он не знал, что она тоже была в доме. Кажется, тогда он закричал как безумный: Лиза! Лиза!!!

— Да, припоминаю. Ты что-то говорила об этом сегодня на кладбище. Это так важно?

— Боюсь, для меня это очень важно, господин Мустанг и, думаю, для вас тоже. — Лиза посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Как всегда, сама серьёзность.

— Хорошо, — Рой попытался улыбнуться, — я тебя слушаю. Это касается исследований учителя?

Лиза молча кивнула, было видно, она решается на что-то, борясь с собственными демонами. Она продолжала пронзительно смотреть на него. Так на Мустанга ещё не смотрела ни одна женщина — этот испытующий, обжигающий взгляд причинял неожиданную боль и становился невыносимым. Не зная, что сделать, Рой вскочил со своего стула и шагнул к ней.

— Отец, вероятно, успел сказать вам, что я храню весь труд его жизни в зашифрованных записях? Он дал мне право выбирать, кому открыть его. Отец всегда опасался, что его исследования попадут в плохие руки. В последние годы этот страх был сродни безумию. Поэтому записей никогда не было на бумаге.

Рой кивнул. Он предполагал что-то подобное. Девушка опять замолчала и это была пытка. 

— Господин Мустанг, я вверяю их вам. Я знаю, что вы будете использовать невероятную силу этих знаний во благо людей нашей страны, для их защиты, как того желал бы мой отец и как тому учит алхимия, которой он посвятил всю свою жизнь. 

С этими словами Лиза повернулась к нему спиной.

_Могу ли я доверить вам свою спину?_

На пол упал чёрный пиджак траурного костюма, а затем с плеч девушки слетела тонкая белая сорочка. В замешательстве Рой хотел подойти к ней ближе, но сейчас же остановился, увидев её обнаженную спину. Это действительно был труд всей жизни учителя. Рой сразу узнал Огненную алхимию, вытатуированную зашифрованным узором на спине девушки. Татуировка цвета запекшейся крови начиналась у основания шеи, продолжаясь почти до талии. Безупречно и совершенно безумно, как и ожидалось от Бертольда Хоукая. Но он смотрел вовсе не на алхимическую татуировку. Черт побери, Лиза была прекрасна. Она закрыла глаза и опустила голову, было хорошо видно её белую шею, нежную, бархатную кожу спины и плеч. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от затылка с пшеничными волосами, которые светились на солнце тонкими золотыми нитями. Ему захотелось немедленно поцеловать его, зарываясь губами в её волосы. Но он никогда бы не посмел. Девушка прижала к груди руки и молчала.

Рой наклонился, поднял упавшие к ногам вещи и бережно вернул пиджак на её плечи.

— Мне потребуется время, чтобы расшифровать это, — услышал он собственный глухой голос. — И ещё…

По-зимнему низкое солнце, выглядывало из-за стальных облаков и освещало фигуру девушки волшебным белым светом. Рой хотел сказать какую-то банальную чушь о благодарности, о своем долге перед ней, но не смог. Он вышел из комнаты, аккуратно затворив за собой дверь. Он не помнил, как оказался внизу, как быстро прошёл на кухню, как открыл садовую дверь, как, почувствовав вокруг себя стылый воздух первых недель ноября, смог, наконец, дышать.

* * *

Лиза лежала на животе, невидяще глядя в раскрытую книгу. Она делала вид, что читает, но на самом деле внимательно изучала красивое, сосредоточенное лицо бывшего ученика её отца. Рой был по-прежнему привлекателен, и она вспомнила свою былую влюблённость в него. Отцу нравились жестокие уроки. Или он уже тогда понимал свою дочь лучше, чем она сама себя знала? 

Лиза вздрогнула и, поёжившись, посмотрела на господина Мустанга: тот был настолько поглощён отцовскими записями, вытатуированными на ней, что девушка могла бы сколь угодно гримасничать или кривляться — он всё равно ничего бы не заметил и не шелохнулся. Лиза не глядя перевернула страницу. Автоматическая ручка Роя остановилась на секунду и продолжила скрипеть по бумаге. Он быстро делал записи в свою тетрадь, периодически сверяясь с изображением на спине Лизы, что-то расчерчивая и срисовывая.

Уже несколько дней Лиза чувствовала себя живой книгой, нелепым ходячим манускриптом. Она привыкла относиться к своей спине как к чему-то чужому, никогда ей не принадлежавшему. Это была независимая часть её тела, которую она унаследовала после смерти отца вместе с домом, долгами и пустым счётом в банке. Какое это было облегчение — разделить свою ношу с другим человеком. С человеком, которого она когда-то хорошо знала. С человеком, который быстро стал тайной вселенной её детства, а потом так же быстро исчез из жизни двенадцатилетней девочки, превратившись в чёрную кровоточащую дыру, словно взорвавшаяся звезда, которая светила слишком ярко. 

Их взаимное смущение длилось недолго. Вскоре неловкость ситуации, в которой Лиза, раздетая по пояс, лежала на своей кровати или сидела на стуле в качестве живого пособия по Огненной алхимии, перестала ощущаться. Но если он ненароком касался её спины, увлёкшись работой, девушка дёргалась как от электрического разряда. Рой чувствовал это, моментально убирая руку. 

Лиза хорошо помнила день, когда впервые увидела в библиотеке мальчишку, спящего в отцовском кресле перед раскрытыми книгами и атласами по алхимии. Той весной, в мае, девочку на три недели отправили домой из-за эпидемии кори в школе мадам де Виллет. Сколько лет прошло с тех пор? Десять или больше? Она подспудно знала, что доверит именно Рою тайну своей спины уже очень давно, пока не решилась сделать это. Но что дальше? Лиза не сомневалась в молодом человеке, который много часов подряд усердно чертил, перерисовывал и записывал зашифрованный текст её отца. Казалось, его больше ничего не интересовало. 

_Похоже, я в армии до конца жизни._

Лиза неловко дёрнула рукой, и книга соскользнула на пол. Она приподнялась на локтях, не подумав, и наклонилась за ней. Рой сидел у изголовья кровати, которая одновременно служила ему письменным столом. Он резко выпрямился и замер. Лиза подняла книгу, задев его плечом. Они очутились лицом к лицу. Рой следил за ней широко открытыми глазами. Чёрная чёлка в беспорядке падала на лоб, делая острый взгляд почти хищным.

— Не делай так больше, — хрипло пробормотал он. — Я бы подал тебе книгу.

Лиза в ужасе отпрянула, книга снова со стуком упала на пол, следом посыпались тетради, разлинованные чертежные листы. Из пальцев Роя выпала ручка и закатилась под кровать, увлекая за собой баночку с чернилами и стопку промокательной бумаги. Через мгновение, которое показалось Мустангу бесконечным, девушка натянула, наконец, на свою обнаженную грудь простынь и залилась краской до ушей.

— Перерыв, — скомандовал он сам себе, когда смог что-либо произнести. — Так. Я спущусь вниз и сделаю чаю.

Про чай было хорошо придумано: во рту пересохло до скрипа. На кухне Рой снял кипящий чайник с плиты и услышал лёгкие шаги на лестнице. Лиза в домашних брюках и длинной блузе спустилась вниз, на плечи была накинута тёплая кофта.

— Я приношу вам свои извинения, господин Мустанг. Я… — она умолкла и посмотрела прямо на него своими блестящими, медовыми глазами, скрестив руки на груди. На щеках девушки всё ещё горел румянец. В который раз за эти дни Рой подумал, как она прекрасна.

— Не стоит, — он пожал плечами и усмехнулся, — тебе осталось совсем немного потерпеть, и я буду работать с собственными записями. 

Лиза кивнула и стала расставлять чашки с блюдцами. Она повернулась к Рою спиной, и ему снова невыносимо захотелось прикоснуться к её затылку. Беззвучно выругавшись, капрал заставил себя посмотреть в окно. На улице давно стемнело, накрапывал промозглый осенний дождь. 

— Он сделал тебе больно? — вдруг спросил Рой после длинной паузы, вглядываясь в кромешную тьму сада за плачущими стёклами. На мгновение рука Лизы застыла над чайником. Она отрицательно покачала головой и протянула ему чашку горячего чая.

Взгляд Роя смягчился:

— Он любил тебя.

Лиза резко повернулась, её глаза наполнились обидой и гневом, словно она только что получила подлый удар в самое больное место. Голос дрожал:

— Вы хорошо знаете, господин Мустанг, что это не так. Он любил мою мать и по-своему заботился обо мне, но я не стану себя обманывать. 

— Лиза… — начал Рой, но девушка быстро остановила его, протестующе подняв руку.

— Я была его дочерью. Дочерью алхимика, которая ничего не смыслит в алхимии и была бы рада держаться от неё как можно дальше. Всё так и есть, _Рой_. У меня никогда не было особенных талантов, я всегда его разочаровывала, чтобы ни сделала. В этом доме я превратилась в мебель, в одну из книг, которой он решил воспользоваться из-за страха и паранойи. С точно таким же успехом он мог бы взять любую другую в библиотеке. Но моя спина показалась более надёжным местом. Он взял с меня клятву, обещание. Теперь я выполнила её, и могу быть свободна.

Она закрыла глаза, замолчав, и отпила чаю. Она выглядела спокойной, но девушку била мелкая дрожь, и чашка предательски стучала о зубы. Рой неожиданно подумал, что за две недели она не пролила ни слезинки по отцу. Неужели Лиза не осознавала, что теперь полностью осиротела? Или учитель действительно умер много лет назад для той жизни, по которой одиноко брела его маленькая дочь… Рой сделал шаг и обнял её, как мог бы обнять единственный друг. 

Лиза сначала уткнулась ему в плечо, а потом обвила руками шею, притягивая к себе. Оглушенный, он понял, что она его поцеловала, только когда девушка отстранила горячие, сухие губы от его лица. Руки, на которые он тайно смотрел сотни раз за эти дни, пока она варила кофе или листала томик романа, осторожно скользнули вниз. Неопытные пальцы запутались в пуговицах его рубашки. В голове Мустанга с рёвом зашумела кровь, он чуть не задохнулся. Когда к нему вернулась способность думать, он понял, что тоже жадно целует её в ответ, приоткрывая нежные, пахнувшие земляникой губы. Она дрожала всем телом. Её ноги подкосились, она крепко обхватила его плечи, обжигая сквозь все слои одежды. Рой поднял её за талию и усадил на стол, блюдца и чашки возмущённо зазвенели. Лиза прижалась ещё теснее, вцепившись в рубашку. Он не мог сопротивляться, когда она обвила ногами его бёдра, и каждая клетка его тела почти умерла без неё. Тонкие пальцы расстегнули все пуговицы, и теперь испуганно блуждали по голым плечам. А его собственные — исступлённо ласкали её затылок, губы наконец-то нашли шею, каждый дюйм кожи от порозовевшей мочки уха до ключицы. Он тоже узнал её губы, неумелые и целомудренные, на лбу, на висках. Она то перебирала пальцами его волосы, то тыкалась в него носом как слепой котёнок. Его сердце приготовилось взорваться. С плеч девушки упала блузка. Это было безумие. Пьянящее сладкое безумие, которое пахло Лизой и имело невероятную форму её податливого, юного тела.

— Лиза, пожалуйста… — сказал он, когда смог, наконец, оторваться. — Нам нужно прекратить… не сегодня… я… ты будешь об этом жалеть…

Он с усилием взял её руки. Воздух вокруг был густым и тягучим как патока. Рой всё ещё слышал звуки поцелуев, ощущал горячие волны прижатых друг к другу тел.

— Я знаю, он любил тебя. Именно поэтому он доверил тебе самое ценное, что у него было — свою Огненную алхимию. Это тяжкое бремя, но он знал, что ты единственная, кто может справиться. Это сила, которой из нас двоих обладаешь только ты. 

— Только ты, — повторил он, отпуская её и медленно отстраняясь. 

Лиза, не мигая, смотрела на него, а потом словно открылись шлюзы, и слёзы бурным потоком устремились из её глаз. Она плакала по-детски горько, навзрыд. И все невыплаканные за целую жизнь слёзы лились и лились на его рубашку. Рой обнял её, ласково погладил по голове, утешая как ребёнка, а когда она притихла, опять притянул к себе, поднял на руки и отнёс в кровать. Лиза, обняв подушку, свернулась калачиком и сразу заснула. 

А капрал всю ночь не мог сомкнуть глаз: сначала бесцельно слоняясь по библиотеке, а потом измеряя шагами коридоры в доме учителя. Когда часы под лестницей пробили три утра, он поднялся наверх, и до рассвета просидел на полу, слушая ровное дыхание спящей девушки и охраняя её покой.

На следующий день заканчивалось его увольнительное. Они в молчании позавтракали, стараясь не встречаться друг с другом глазами. Когда Лиза мыла посуду, Рой незаметно возник за её спиной. Девушка замерла, увидев в отражении стекла, что он снова одет в военную форму.

— Постарайся не потерять карточку с моим адресом. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, обязательно дай знать. Там есть все мои контакты в армии. Я… — он резко замолчал, уставившись в её затылок. Кровь так некстати обдала его жаром от макушки до пят, стало трудно дышать, и он дёрнул за ворот рубашки.

Лиза кивнула, выключив льющуюся воду, и медленно обернулась к нему:

— Постарайтесь не умереть, господин Мустанг.

— Да, мэм, — Рой усмехнувшись поднял чемодан с пола, — поезд через тридцать минут. Не надо меня провожать. 

Лиза кивнула и вытерла руки полотенцем:

— Прощайте, господин Мустанг. 

Рой подарил ей один из своих самых многозначительных взглядов, которые она никогда не могла понять. Потом криво усмехнулся, словно потешаясь над самим собой. Капрал вышел из кухни, помахав на прощанье. Он не оборачивался, потому что знал, что дочь алхимика сейчас стоит у окна кухни и белое холодное солнце волшебно подсвечивает её кожу, делая волосы золотыми.

Он вернулся в Централ на торжественную присягу у фюрера, а меньше чем через год подал прошение на защиту лицензии государственного алхимика, окончательно обосновавшись в Централе. Рой Мустанг стал одним из самых молодых государственных алхимиков, официально получивших это звание, и в последствии — одним из самых известных.

Тогда, в ноябре, Лиза Хоукай действительно осталась стоять у кухонного окна и долго смотрела на заброшенный сад отцовского дома, на спящие деревья и мёртвую траву, на почти упавший забор с облупившейся краской. А потом быстрым шагом, почти бегом, дошла до пустынной пристани, которая с каждым годом всё сильнее врастала в береговой песок. Холодный ветер трепал волосы девушки, срывал с плеч кофту. Река была почти чёрная, она несла, не останавливаясь, свои воды всё дальше за горизонт.

Лиза услышала длинный гудок поезда и обернулась — вдалеке, по железнодорожному мосту дневной курьерский мчался по расписанию, увозя своих пассажиров в столицу. Она закуталась в кофту и медленно вернулась домой. 

* * *

  
На летней террасе кафе не было никого, кроме девушки, зябко прятавшей руки в рукава пальто как в муфту. Она одиноко сидела за дальним столиком. Рядом остывала чашка кофе. Девушка внимательно изучала страницу документа, остальные бумаги лежали на столе, придавленные сумкой от ветра. Из расположенных рядом корпусов Военной Академии выходили курсанты и офицеры. Некоторые забегали в кафе за сэндвичем, другие торопились в казармы, расположенные дальше по улице. 

— Хоукай! Вот это да! — раздался звонкий девичий голос, — Лиза!

Девушка подняла глаза и увидела молодую приятную брюнетку с весёлыми, смешливыми глазами.

— Какими судьбами? — она бесцеремонно плюхнулась за столик и уставилась на Лизу.

— Бекки, привет! — несколько удивлённо ответила та.

— Теперь все зовут меня Ребекка, мне кажется, так куда более женственно, — засмеялась Бекки, кокетливо поведя кудрявой головой. — Постой, но что ты здесь делаешь? Бьюсь об заклад, что ждешь жениха. О, Лиза, ты уже заполучила себе парня, да ещё и курсанта! 

Лиза улыбнулась, глядя на свою единственную школьную подругу, мир мог меняться, но Бекки оставалась самой собой.

— Нет, я тут по своим делам. И у меня нет парня. Но вот тебя здесь никак не ожидала увидеть.

— Ну, признаться, я заблудилась в этих путанных военных кварталах: была в универмаге Уолша, а потом куда-то не туда свернула. Что ты пьешь? Чёрный кофе? Гадость! А тут есть горячий шоколад со сливками? Надо налить туда вишнёвого ликёра. Мне бы не мешало согреться!

Бекки покрутила головой по сторонам, а потом энергично замахала официанту. Заполучив меню, девушка утащила подругу с террасы внутрь кафе. Последние недели ноября выдались очень холодными. А вчера полдня шёл мокрый снег.

Ребекка Каталина не замолкала ни на минуту, прямо как в старые времена. Лиза рассеяно её слушала и думала, как прекрасно просто с кем-то говорить за чашкой кофе после тишины отцовского дома.

— Нет, Лиза, всё-таки что ты здесь делаешь? Я думала, ты живёшь где-то в пригороде?

— Готовлю документы. Остались формальности. 

У Ребекки округлились глаза, и она кивнула на серую громаду напротив маленького кафе:

— Документы для поступления в Академию?!

— Да.

Ребекка не нашлась с ответом первый раз в жизни. Она представляла подругу кем угодно, только не солдатом. Это же Лиза Хоукай, которая всегда всё делает идеально: учится, играет на фортепьяно, декламирует стихи в школьном театре, вечные «отлично» даже на уроках по домоводству и шитью. 

— А разве прием в этом году ещё не закрыт? И ты… Ну, ты же у нас милая девушка! — наконец выговорила она.

— Будут принимать без конкурса, — объяснила Лиза и тихо добавила, — из-за войны в Ишваре.

— Ты хочешь сделать военную карьеру? — спросила Ребекка заинтригованно. В армии, конечно, были женщины. В основном, в бесчисленных департаментах, отделах по снабжению и в офисах армейских шишек. Но Лиза Хоукай хочет стать именно солдатом и Бекки не сомневалась, хорошо зная подругу, — она будет исключительным солдатом. 

Лиза с минуту молчала, рассматривая свои руки и салфетку под кофейной чашечкой, а потом прямо посмотрела подруге в глаза и спросила:

— Бекки, ты никогда не думала о цели в жизни? Я сейчас говорю не о той чепухе, которой нас напутствовала директриса. О цели, ради которой ты каждое утро открываешь глаза. Что, если сегодняшний день окажется последним? В чём смысл? Что останется после нас? Благодаря чему наша жизнь не будет пустой и напрасно прожитой? Я всегда словно плыла по течению реки, послушно следовала туда, куда меня направляли, но человеку так нельзя! Мне нужен свой путь. У меня нет каких-то особенных талантов, но я могу принести пользу людям, надев военную форму и защищая тех, кто нуждается в моей защите. Если для этого нужно присоединиться к армии — что ж, пусть так и будет.

Она замолкла и стала разглаживать оборки бумажной салфетки пальцами, пока та не порвалась. За стойкой пыхтела кофейная машина, свистел чан с крутым кипятком, со звоном колокольчика открывалась и закрывалась входная дверь, пахло свежей выпечкой с ванилью. Негромко перешучивались официантки.

— Ну знаешь, Лиза! — сказала, наконец, Ребекка, размешав горячий шоколад ложечкой, а потом не преминула её облизнуть. — Ты изменилась с нашего выпуска.

Ребекка склонилась над своим остывающим напитком, вдыхая запах ароматных пряностей из Сины. Девушка подумала, что скоро праздник последнего дня года. Бекки и Лиза были единственными девочками в школе, которых обычно в конце года не забирали на несколько праздничных дней домой. 

— Отец умер…

— Мне так жаль.

— Дело не в этом, Бекки. Просто за этот месяц я много думала о своей жизни, — Лиза грустно покачала головой и ещё тише добавила: — что, если содержание моего счастья — это борьба за счастье других? Почему все думают о счастье только в единственном числе? Это же так противоречит его смыслу. Если нужно для общего счастья бороться — я готова, я готова даже погибнуть. Скажешь, это глупость и ребячество?

Ребекка задумчиво посмотрела на подругу: что-то ощутимо изменило её. А потом взгляд девушки остановился на серых корпусах Военной Академии Ист-сити, возвышающихся прямо за окном. Бекки поежилась, не представляя, куда в этих казармах спрячет Хоукай весь свой невесть откуда взявшийся идеализм.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В разговоре с Ребеккой Лиза практически дословно цитирует мысли о счастье из дневниковых записей снайпера Второй Мировой войны Розы Шаниной.


	7. Прицел

> _**Восточный штаб, Военная Академия, Ист-сити,** _
> 
> _**1905-1908.  
> **_

Курсант Хоукай сидела в длинном больничном коридоре, освещенным искусственнымсветом ламп, отчего её кожа казалась бледно-голубой. Она была одета в форменную армейскую футболку и спортивные штаны. На коленях у девушки лежала папка с картой для первого медосмотра, и курсант заметно нервничала. 

Дверь рядом распахнулась, из кабинета вывалился деревенский розовощекий детина, он расплылся в довольной ухмылке и подмигнул девушке в очереди.

— Хоукай, крошка моя, прошу. Приберёг тебе местечко, — он говорил с певучим южным акцентом.

Майк Габардини отвесил шутовской поклон и раскрыл дверь перед девушкой, отчего все вокруг недовольно загудели. Хоукай спокойно поднялась, не замечая косых взглядов остальных парней, и зашла в смотровой кабинет. У окна за столом сидел уставший доктор, белый халат скрывал форменную военную рубашку, но выправка с головой выдавала в нём старого солдата. Не поднимая глаз, он забрал у Хоукай карту и стал быстро заполнять графы, пока, наконец, ни дошёл до пола и возраста. Он с удивлением посмотрел на неё.

— Курсант Лиза Хоукай, личный номер… — начала было громко докладывать девушка, встав по стойке смирно, но доктор махнул рукой. Кажется, он выругался про себя.

— Раздевайтесь, курсант. Сначала на весы, потом ко мне.

Доктор кивнул на весы и ростомер, стоящий около кушетки для осмотра пациентов. Хоукай разделась, она старалась не показать, что её бил холодный озноб. После измерения роста и веса, беглого осмотра доктора, она присела на стул. Курсант не поднимая глаз, комкала в руках обходной лист. Доктор всё ещё заполнял бумаги. Наконец, вопрос прозвучал:

— Что у вас со спиной? Это татуировка?

Лиза сглотнула и покачала головой. А потом, опомнившись, выпалила:

— Хобби отца, сэр, мой отец любил иностранные орнаменты. Это из Сины, сэр.

Доктор скривился и снова беззвучно выругался.

— Это он вас надоумил стать курсантом?

— Никак нет, сэр. Он умер.

— Ладно, курсант. Физически вы здоровы, хотя я не поручился бы за ясность вашего рассудка. Вы знаете, что на курсе всего семь женщин, включая вас?

— Нет, сэр, — Хоукай действительно впервые слышала об этом.

— Почему женщине недостаточно быть просто женщиной? Сейчас вообще-то идёт война.

— Это мой собственный выбор, сэр.

Доктор посмотрел на неё с любопытством и протянул папку с личным делом. Как скоро армия и эта сволочная война сотрёт детскую невинность с лица глупой девчонки? Как скоро изменится выражение её детских глаз? Он дал бы не больше года…

— Вольно, курсант. Идите.

Лиза машинально оделась и вышла. Она всё ещё не могла победить мелкую дрожь. Курсант шла по коридору, крепко держа папку в руках. Самое страшное осталось позади.

— Эй, Хоукай! Лифчик забыла!!!

До неё долетел хохот и свист парней в очереди, затем послышалась ругань младшего сержанта, восстанавливающего порядок в коридоре, но Лиза даже не обернулась. Теперь она была уверена: она уже курсант Хоукай. Странно, но от этой мысли не становилось радостно, как от исполнения мечты. Это было даже не облегчение, а скорее что-то вроде неотвратимости. Так должно было случиться, так и было запланировано.

Девушка медленно поднималась по лестнице. Осталось только сдать нормативы по физической подготовке, и она будет официально зачислена на курс. Будет решено, какую специализацию ей выбрать. Лиза шла по длинному переходу в казармы для курсантов первого года обучения. Сегодня её первый день в Академии и первую ночь она проведёт на узкой армейской кровати. В конце концов, разве не к этому она так стремилась?

Общежития младших офицеров и казармы гарнизонных солдат располагались дальше в городе, в других зданиях огромного военного квартала. Поэтому единственными людьми в форме, которые могли бы попасться на пути, были курсанты Академии. Всякий раз, встречая старшекурсников, салага (вроде курсанта Хоукай) должен был вытянуться по струнке и отдать честь, одновременно пытаясь слиться воедино с коридорной стеной. Лиза успела заметить, как часто задирали выпускники первокурсников. И когда Хоукай увидела кого-то, движущегося в её сторону, мышцы непроизвольно напряглись, а брови нахмурились. Это кто-то был, по-видимому, девушкой или курсантом-коротышкой.

— Хоукай! — разнёсся по коридору голос Ребекки Каталины и она вперила в девушку указующий перст.

Хоукай удивлённо смотрела на знакомый, стремительно приближающийся силуэт школьной подруги. Девушка была одета в такие же футболку и штаны, а кудрявые чёрные волосы она стянула в тугой хвост.

— Ты меня не проведёшь, подруга! — Ребекка размахивала перед носом Хоукай какими-то бумагами. — На каждую женщину в армии (включая вольнонаёмных!) приходится четыреста семьдесят четыре мужчины! Ты слышала, Лиза, это же полтысячи! Вычитаем женатиков и стариков, и получаем около ста пятидесяти парней на любой вкус! Уж теперь-то я найду себе жениха. Подумать только, тихоня хотела всех прикарманить себе!

Ребекка опять негодующе подняла палец и прищурившись посмотрела на подругу. В руках у неё была медицинская карта — того же образца, что и у Хоукай. Лиза могла долго выдерживать взгляд подруги, но сейчас обе девушки одновременно расхохотались.

— Очень рада тебя видеть, Бекки, — сказала Лиза честно.

Ребекка закатила глаза и обняла её.

— Почему перед дневным построением одеты не по Уставу, курсанты! — вдруг рявкнул кто-то сзади, и девушки хором развернулись. Прямо перед ними стояла группа выпускников. Один из них — невысокий блондин с тонкими губами, явно рисуясь перед товарищами, с наигранным гневом смотрел на девушек: — Доложите по форме!

— Курсант Хоукай, сэр, шла с медосмотра, сэр! — Лиза вытянулась и отдала честь.

— Курсант Каталина, сэр, шла… на медосмотр, сэр! — отрапортовала Ребекка и по примеру подруги тоже отдала честь.

— Какие крошки, а? Ещё и обнимаются. Девушки, а не желаете весёлой прогулки в Ишвар? — блондин причмокнул губами. Его товарищи засмеялись.

Раздался сигнал к обеду. Выпускники, всё ещё пересмеиваясь, оставили в покое новобранцев, и пошли в сторону столовой.

— Хм… Этих вычёркиваю, — пробормотала Ребекка, провожая парней взглядом, — какие слизняки, а!

— Ты на медосмотр? — спросила Лиза, тоже смотря им в след. Выпускников с этого года отправляли в Ишвар.

— Нет, конечно, я всё давно прошла. Упрашивала ротного коменданта поселить нас вместе, но на курсе всего семь женщин, и все они и так живут в одной казарме. Как тебе такое? Напоминает старые добрые деньки в школе. Ты уже разобрала вещи?

Лиза покачала головой, вспоминая чемодан и пару коробок, которые она оставила утром рядом с комнатой коменданта.

— Пошли, помогу и заодно покажу, где мы живём.

Лиза кивнула и пошла за подругой. Та безостановочно болтала. Солнце ещё не село, но всё вокруг освещалось электричеством, возможно потому, что окон практически не было, и дневной свет не проникал в длинные коридоры. Казённые стены, покрашенные тоскливой масляной краской, казённая неудобная мебель и свет ламп, придающий коже голубоватый оттенок. Наверно, стоит привыкать к здешнему свету и обстановке, ведь теперь это единственный на долгое время дом.

— Ты знаешь, что после выпуска наше звание будет приравнено к младшему офицерскому? А это значит… Нет, ну ты слушаешь?

Хоукай рассеяно кивнула и взяла свой старый чемодан, с которым она всегда возвращалась домой к отцу на каникулы.

— Это значит, Лиз, — Ребекка подняла с пола две небольшие, аккуратно запечатанные коробки с фамилией «Хоукай» на крышке. — Хм. Твой скарб невелик, как всегда. Это значит, что нужно искать парня в чине не меньше лейтенанта. А ещё лучше — капитана, или майора. О, илизаполучить полковника!

Ребекка восторженно закатила глаза и чуть не врезалась в дверь, которую распахнула перед ней подруга.

— Это значит, что тебе сначала нужно сдать нормативы по физической подготовке, — сказала Лиза, стараясь, чтобы в её голосе прозвучало как можно больше скепсиса.

— Жестокая! Жестокая и бессердечная! — Бекки вихрем взлетела по лестнице в казарму и плюхнулась на кровать, театрально вздымая вверх руки.

* * *

Сентябрь выдался на редкость жарким и душным. Столько солнечных дней подряд не было даже в середине лета. Но везде, даже в относительно прохладных парках и скверах, было пусто. Несмотря на комендантский час, жизнь в раскалённом городе просыпалась только к заходу солнца. Слышался детский смех из раскрытых настежь окон. На балконах курили мужчины, одетые лишь в брюки и майки. Женщины обходились льдом и бумажными веерами. Не было ни намёка даже на ветерок. Шторы развевались от шумно работающих тут и там вентиляторов.

Курсанты закончили своё дежурство по городу и возвращались в Академию. По распоряжению генерала-командующего Восточным округом военные патрули дежурили круглосуточно, для этого привлекали всех учащихся Академии, начиная с первого курса. Грумман не особенно верил в их эффективность, но горожане чувствовали себя спокойнее, видя на улицах бравых молодых людей в военной форме. В прошлый вторник ишвариты пустили под откос поезд всего в десяти милях от Ист-сити, а в Ризенбурге взрывом был почти разрушен вокзал. Газеты пестрели страшными историями о кровожадных монахах, каждый из которых в одиночку мог положить взвод аместрийских солдат.

Габардини завернул за угол и с наслаждением снял форменную фуражку. Он вытер с висков пот, чертыхнулся, и снова поспешно напялил головной убор, завидев вдалеке сержанта на посту. Габардини направлялся как раз к нему, чтобы сдать дежурство. А потом — в комнату отдыха. Майк свято верил, что тамбыло прохладней. За ним шли «его девочки», курсанты из дежурного патруля, Хоукай и Блерио. Расправившись с формальностями, он подошёл поболтать к ребятам, которые готовились заступить в следующий патруль, а девушки направились в оружейные комнаты сдавать табельное оружие. Сержант обмахивал себя бумагами как веером и кипятился.

Бойкая Люси всегда умудрялась первой сдать винтовку и патроны. А потом, похлопав подругу по плечу, с видимым облегчением отправилась в душ. Хоукай тоже сдала винтовку, предварительно убрав её в чехол. Дневальный третьекурсник медленно и дотошно пересчитывалпатроны. Наконец, девушка расписалась в журнале и огляделась: не увидев никого знакомых, она пошла через комнату отдыха в раздевалку.

— Эй, цыпочка, уже уходишь? — Майк Габардини развалился на скамейке с бутылкой холодной газировки и призывно похлопал по месту рядом.

Хоукай не ответила: с самого зачисления Майк старательно изображал бурю романтических чувств к ней. Иногда Лизе казалось, что Габардини выбрал себе такое странное хобби, исключительно чтобы веселить окружающих. Самое лучшее — не замечать. Она устало расстегнула пару верхних пуговиц на форменной рубашке, душащий галстук уже лежал свёрнутым в кармане. Да, сейчас только прохладный душ может заставить её пошевелится. Курсант быстро поднималась по лестнице, пока не остановилась у женской казармы с расположенными там санитарными комнатами и душевыми. Хоукай потянулась к двери раздевалки, когда огромная пятерня запыхавшегося Майка Габардини тяжело легла ей на плечо. Это была ошибка. Девушка точным заученным движением слегка отступила назад и, наклонившись, дёрнула за руку Майка. Он потерял равновесие и, увлекаемый вниз собственным весом, неуклюже грохнулся на пол. Хоукай, перебросившая через себя курсанта в два раза тяжелее, склонилась над ним. Она всё ещё крепко держала его за правое запястье, безжалостно вывернув руку. Чтобы не дать ему пошевелиться, девушка уперлась коленом в его плечо.

— Ладно, ладно! — взвыл Габардини, — Хоукай, отпусти, я понял, понял!

— Вы что-то хотели, курсант Габардини?

— Чёрт, Хоукай! Ты же девушка!

— Я курсант, — сказала Лиза без тени улыбки, — так что вы от меня хотели, курсант Габардини?

— Дай мне встать, эй, это больно! — Майк был уже и сам не рад, что запал на эту странную девчонку. Она была одной из лучших на курсе по успеваемости и всегда первая по боевой стрельбе. Девяносто семь из ста. Даже старая Ветчина, капитан Гаррисон — их ротный командир прозвал её «ястребиный глаз» и явно выделял из всех прочих.

Девушка ослабила захват, и Майк, тяжело дыша, поднялся на ноги.

— Чёрт, Хоукай, кто тебя учил так обращаться с парнями? Это совсем не мило, —Габардини обиженно потирал руку, — Может, я хотел позвать тебя на свидание.

Лиза закатила глаза и только хотела открыть дверь, как из-за неё высунулась голова Ребекки Каталины с тюрбаном из полотенца:

— Что за шум? Где драка? Мне показалось, что вышибают нашу бедную дверь! — воскликнула, озираясь, голова и качнула тюрбаном. — О, Лиз, да ты поймала извращенца! Габардини, как тебе не стыдно, я сейчас позову коменданта. Эй, Люси, смотри быстрей, большой Майк подглядывает за прекрасными армейскими розами!

— Габардини, ты чего такой красный? — сказала другая голова с шапкой мыльной пены в волосах, появившись над тюрбаном Ребекки. — Отшлёпали как щеночка, да? Фу, какой плохой пёс.

Все девушки, кроме Хоукай, захохотали. Лиза посмотрела на Майка: его добрые серые глаза беспомощно моргали, а на лице застыло выражение мальчишеской обиды. Курсант всё ещё потирал ушибленную руку. Он, действительно, напоминал большую глупую собаку. Майк, не выдержав взгляда, резко отвернулся.

— Тьфу! Что за курятник! — выругался он и впрямь стал алее самого красного мака.

Он бросил в Лизу какой-то небольшой свёрток и, сунув руки в карманы, быстро пошёл к лестнице:

— Это тебе, — крикнул Майк, не оборачиваясь, — комендант просил передать.

Лиза поймала и удивлённо повертела свёрток в руках — это была небольшая посылка. Девушки тут же затащили её в раздевалку, Ребекка настойчиво требовала объяснений:

— Что это, Лиза? Открывай! Открывай!

Хоукай не слушала её, разглядывая штемпели и марки. Странно, но обратным адресом значилось почтовое отделение рядом с отцовским домом.

— Должно быть, переслали, — задумчиво произнесла она вслух.

— Да что же там!!! — хором изнывали окружившие Лизу девушки в полотенцах и клубах пара.

Хоукай раскрыла бумагу, и в её руках оказались небольшой бархатный футляр и сложенный вчетверо листок из блокнота, такие обычно кладут в номера столичных гостиниц или баров. Она быстро развернула его и прочла:

_«Я подумал, что они должны быть у тебя. Они сделаны из того же серебра, что и мои часы. Не сердись — это не запоздалая благодарность, просто они должны быть у тебя»._

Подписи и даты не было. Судя по штемпелю, посылку отправили два месяца назад из Централа, а на прошлой неделе старый почтальон переслал её в Военную Академию, также как он пересылал Лизе письма от нотариуса, банковские счета и другие документы. Добрый старик знал её с детства.

Хоукай застыла и мысли одна за другой проносились в её голове. Два месяца назад в Централе закончила работу большая экзаменационная комиссия. Будущие и действующие государственные алхимики проходили на ней ежегодную аттестацию у фюрера.

Она сразу узнала почерк, и в панике поняла, что ощущает запах мужской рубашки, чувствует жаркое дыхание, опаляющее шею, а жадные губы опять зарываются в её волосы на затылке и настойчивые руки скользят вниз по спине. Она долго не произносила ни слова, и Ребекка взяла из её рук футляр. Там не было ничего необычного — только маленькие серебряные серёжки. Лиза молча забрала его назад.

— Лиза… — позвала Ребекка.

Хоукай развернулась и вышла из раздевалки, она не останавливалась до тех пор, пока вечер не растворил её в душной темноте. Ветра не было, воздух был неподвижен. Парило как перед бурей, а отблески далёких гроз полыхали зарницами на востоке.

Хоукай быстро шла и, несмотря на жару, она вся была покрыта холодными липкими мурашками. На стадионе, ярко освещенном фонарями, капитан Гаррисон мучал какой-то взвод, и курсанты-первокурсники, обливаясь потом, бежали очередной круг. В городе оживлённо гудели машины. Она была далеко за главным зданием Академии, у оружейных комнат и тира. Лиза смяла листок и спрятала его в карман. Подумать только, она считала себя повзрослевшей и сильной. Вылечившейся. Самоуверенная дура, глупая девчонка!

Хоукай открыла дверь в оружейную, несколько курсантов там чистили винтовки, несмотря на поздний вечер. Майк Габардини сидел в самом углу, склонившись над только что принесенным разобранным винчестером. Девушка прошла мимо, не замечая его. Она подошла к железному шкафу с инструментами. Среди множества шомполов, металлических щёток, пуховок и войлочных пыжей, она отыскала острую как игла стальную палочку для удаления нагара в старых моделях винтовок. Хоукай уколола палец, и с удовлетворением увидела капельку крови, похожую на маленький красный рубин. Серебряные сережки, значит. Что ж, как раз в его стиле: у неё не были проколоты уши.

Курсант Габардини отвлёкся от разобранной магазинной коробки винчестера, и увидел Хоукай, которая была не похожа на саму себя: на щеках горел румянец, а большие глаза необычно блестели. Вот чёрт, она всё-таки горячая штучка! Девушка уселась за свободный стол, раскладывая вокруг себя какие-то инструменты и спиртовой обезжириватель. Когда Майк обернулся в следующий раз, по её шее стекали несколько капель крови. Габардини, побледнев, отпрянул. Вместо того, чтобы достать оружие для работы, Лиза по очереди быстро вставила в уши маленькие серебряные серьги-гвоздики. Несколько капель крови выступили на мочке уха, но курсант оттёрла их чистой ветошью, заботливо приготовленной Майком для финальной полировки винчестера. Затем она взяла с его стола начищенную до блеска пластинумагазинной коробки и, посмотревшись в неё как в зеркало, сказала ему:

— Спасибо, что передали мне посылку, курсант Габардини.

Она кивнула на прощание, поднялась из-за стола и молча вышла. На несколько минут воцарилась такая тишина, что можно было расслышать, как в окно с бессмысленным упорством бьётся дубовый бражник. Потом кто-то с грохотом уронил на пол коробку с металлическими щётками, и Майк вернулся к винчестеру, он никак не мог правильно собрать затвор. Наконец, пружина щёлкнула, вставая на место. Майк удовлетворенно потянулся и убрал винтовку. Он услышал шум ветра за окном и близкие раскаты грома. Курсант распахнул дверь, пуская в комнату свежий грозовой воздух с улицы — там хлынул долгожданный ливень, всполохи молний ярко освещали каштановую аллею Академии. По ней в казармы медленно возвращалась курсант Хоукай, подставляя лицо струям сильного дождя. Сейчас Майк Габардини ни за что не решился бы составить ей компанию.   
  


* * *

Куст цветущей жимолости, приятно пахнувший мёдом, забирался к солнцу по развалинам стены на военном полигоне. Зелёные ветки цеплялись за старую кладку потрескавшихся кирпичей. Вокруг усердно гудели пчёлы. Солнце стояло в самом зените и нещадно припекало. Курсант в маскировочном халате больше четырёх часов лежала, не шевелясь. Она внимательно разглядывала блиндаж и бруствер, укреплённый мешками с песком, пытаясь лучше сфокусировать оптику прицела. Торопиться было нельзя. Ветчина Гаррисон только того и ждал. Но нет. Хоукай опять посмотрела на едва различимые тени у блиндажа. Капитан явно что-то замышляет. Интересно, как справляются остальные? Бить сразу, без пробных выстрелов было рискованно, но если попробовать пристреляться — огневую точку легко обнаружат: слишком близко, а мест, куда можно спрятаться для поражения цели не так и много. Курсант почувствовала, как по руке ползёт божья коровка, но не шелохнулась. Она могла так прятаться часами. Рано или поздно, у ребят в блиндаже сдадут нервы, и они выставят Оскара. Снайпер уловила едва заметную тень, и через сорок минут муляж головы в офицерской фуражке (курсанты прозвали его Оскаром в честь чьего-то дядюшки) появился в перекрестье прицельной сетки. Отлично. Привет, Оскар! Хоукай не дышала. Палец сам плавно лёг на спусковой крючок. Сердце отчаянно заколотилось, но курсант быстро успокоилась, отчитывая его биение. Вдох. Бедняга Оскар дёрнулся, в основании воскового затылка показалась новая аккуратная дырка, фуражка слетела. Выдох.

Хоукай бережно отложила винтовку и посмотрела в бинокль. А она молодец! Тут будет ярдов триста пятьдесят, и боковой ветер сильно мешал.

— Мертва, Хоукай! Пять минут как ты мертва, — с небес раздался небрежный голос капитана Гаррисона. —Собирай обмундирование и на исходную. Хм… Но выстрел был неплох.

Лиза живо обернулась, с головы съехал капюшон маскировочного халата. Капитан стоял прямо над ней в шаге от её укрытия. В правой руке он вертел срезанную ветку душистой жимолости и размахивал ей как веером, чтобы прогнать мошек, в другой — держал повидавший виды бинокль. Гаррисон ещё раз посмотрел на блиндаж, затем повесил бинокль на шею и махнул поднятой рукой. В ответ что-то прохрипело в его рации.

— На исходную позицию, Хоукай, — повторил он приказ, — ты последняя.

— Есть, сэр!

Курсант вскочила на ноги, они затекли, и были как деревянные. Девушка качнулась и отдала честь, но капитан уже ушёл прочь. Хоукай привычно собрала вещи в заплечный мешок, убрала винтовку в чехол и побежала за капитаном. Маскировочный халат заставлял девушку обливаться потом. Они пересекли поле, изрытое артиллерийскими снарядами и танковыми гусеницами от бесчисленных манёвров. Впереди показался бивуак, где располагался штаб учений и отдыхали курсанты третьего курса, которые уже успели вернуться с полигона. Рядом с одной из армейских палаток Лиза заметила свой взвод. У самого входа прямо на земле сидел Майк Габардини, он лениво жевал стебелёк клевера. Рядом, облокотившись на свой мешок, полулежала уставшая Ребекка Каталина. На нос, обгоревший на солнце, девушка прилепила подорожник. В тени коробок с амуницией сопела Люси Блерио, чью высокую фигуру в маскхалате было видно издалека. Мэри и Сьюзен задрали ноги на железный бак с водой и дремали, набросив капюшоны на лицо. Натали, по своему обыкновению, кокетничала с симпатичным связистом, её подруга Дженни что-то срисовывала в маленькую записную книжку. Хоукай подошла к палатке и аккуратно поставила винтовку на специальную опору. Остальные уже были там, целясь дулами в небо. Девушка сложила маскхалат и присела на него.

— А… — вяло протянул Майк, — мне тебя не хватало, крошка. Как твой ястребиный глаз? Не подвёл? Ветчина тобой, небось, доволен?

Лиза так устала, что была не в силах препираться. Ребекка лениво потянулась, приоткрыла один глаз и бросила подруге фляжку воды. Где-то жужжала назойливая муха. Всё было похоже на затянувшийся пикник, когда закуски уже съедены и развлечения исчерпаны, однакоучастники не торопятся расходиться. Курсанты бездельничали ещё около часа: кто-то вполголоса болтал, кто-то резался в карты, но большинство из них — просто дремали, сморённые усталостью и послеполуденным солнцем. Все ждали генерала Груммана.

— Слушай мою команду! — заорал кто-то из старших офицеров в громкоговоритель, — Становись! Оружие за спину!

Людское море пришло в движение. Из воздуха материализовался капитан Гаррисон, когда его рота построилась, он встал и недовольно поморщился, оглядев курсантов. Третий год, а строевая подготовка ни к чёрту.

Курсанты стояли ровными квадратами, заполняя практически всё пространство изрытого поля.

— Равнение направо!!! Смирно!

Хоукай вытянула по команде голову и увидела пожилого мужчину в очках, с залихватскими усами, он бодро спешил к деревянному постаменту, за ним следовали его штабные адъютанты. Генерал Грумман был когда-то давно переведен из Централа в Ист-сити, хотя поговаривали, что родом он из этих мест. Он поздоровался с курсантами, и ответное приветствие раскатистым громом оглушило Лизу.

Генерал начал свою приветственную речь, которая металлическим эхом разлеталась от колонок усилителей. Как только он назвал курсантов «своими любимыми птенчиками»,Габардини не выдержал и обернулся к Хоукай, подмигнув ей что было мочи. 

«Ты покойник» — одними губами произнёс Ветчина, стоявший на правом фланге, и сделал зверское лицо. Он был покрыт красными пятнами от злости и полуденного солнца.

Лиза так устала, что боялась заснуть стоя. Их разбудили задолго до рассвета. В казарму влетел Гаррисон и, дав на сборы несколько минут, погнал на плац, где уже формировались роты, а серое небо только начинало розоветь полоской на востоке.

Она посмотрела на Люси Блерио, стоявшую впереди рядом с Габардини: шея девушки обгорела на солнце до красноты, а по вискам стекали капельки пота. Наконец, Грумман закончил речь и удалился. Трёхкратное курсантское «Ура» вспугнуло птиц в соседней рощице.

— Равнение направо! Бегом! — заорал Гаррисон, когда пришла очередь его роты двинуться за командиром.

Хоукай бежала из последних сил. Мундир под рюкзаком был насквозь мокрый, солнце нещадно пекло голову, а винтовка привычно оттягивала плечо. Она опять сосредоточилась на подпрыгивающем рюкзаке Блерио, чтобы не видеть, сколько ещё бежать до Академии. Если кто-то из их отделения отстанет или нарушит строй, несладко придётся всем. Ребекка была правофланговой в их ряду и бежала, крепко стиснув зубы. Последний раз они из-за Мэри Томас полночи драили паркет в центральном корпусе Академии.

Наконец под ногами показалась мостовая. Когда впереди выросли знакомые корпуса, Лиза почувствовала отвратительную тошноту и металлических привкус во рту, под рёбра вонзились спицы. Капитан загнал их на учебный плац, где было невыносимо жарко от раскалившегося бетона. Хоукай представила глоток холодного лимонада на губах и чуть не потеряла сознание. Когда Ветчина их отпустит, она выпьет чёртово озеро воды.

— Сложить оружие! — приказал Гаррисон, и сотня винтовок со стуком опустились на землю. Курсанты поплелись в оружейную, стараясь выглядеть организованно, кто-то шустро пытался напиться из питьевого фонтанчика. Строевая ни к чёрту, опять подумал капитан.

— Живей, живей, живей! Построиться!

Он с досадой оглядел своих курсантов. Ребята устали: с красными лицами от солнечных ожогов, потные и напряженные.

— Плохо! — заорал он. — Все покойники! Габардини!

— Да, сэр!

— Какова была твоя задача?

— Обеспечить прикрытие миномётного расчёта, сэр!

— Так какого чёрта ты делал! Почему отстал от своего отделения?! А что было на построении перед генералом-командующим? Почему твоя голова крутилась при команде «смирно» как жопа потасканного кота? Блерио!

— Да, сэр!

— Ветер, Блерио, ветер! Один из пяти! Что у тебя с глазами, Блерио, мне купить тебе очки?! Хоукай!

— Сэр!

— Какова главная задача снайпера?

— Поразить цель, сэр!

— Главная задача снайпера — выжить и поразить цель! Именно в таком порядке, Хоукай. Я не готовлю самоубийц и мертвецов. Повтори!

— Главная задача снайпера — выжить, сэр!

— Когда смотришь в прицел, не закрывай второй глаз, или тебе это будет стоить жизни! Смотри не только на цель!

— Есть, сэр!

— Каталина! Что за огневую точку ты выбрала? Если хотела позагорать, взяла бы солнцезащитный крем и купальник! Где маскхалат?!

— В казарме, сэр!

— И это мои лучшие курсанты?! Вы все мертвы! Все до единого! — капитан обвёл тяжелым взглядом свою роту и сцепил руки за спиной. — В Ишваре монахи вас подстрелят даже по дороге к нужнику!

А потом Ветчина недобро ухмыльнулся и качнулся на пятках:

— Ненавижу мертвецов! Десять кругов в зимней экипировке, а потом на стрельбище. Каталина бежит в двух маскхалатах. Габардини наряд на кухню вне очереди до конца месяца. Оружие за спину! Выполнять! Бегом!

* * *

В канцелярии Груммана было шумно и, на первый взгляд, бестолково. Стучали клавишами стенографистки, связисты входили и выходили к адъютантам с донесениями. Дверь в кабинет самого генерала-командующего была приоткрыта, и можно было услышать его обманчиво мягкий, вкрадчивый голос. Даже распекая своих подчиненных, генерал Грумман был ласков и обходителен. Он легко мог пустить вам пулю в лоб, а перед этим вежливо поинтересоваться погодой или самочувствием вашей матушки.

Ребекка Каталина знала это по сплетням, поэтому судорожно сглотнула, когда Грумман остановил свой лисий взгляд на ней, стоявшей за спиной капитана Говарда.

— Их всего семь, насколько я помню. Почему я вижу только двоих?

— Сэр, приказ на остальных курсантов уже подписан в Централе. Они ждут отправления на восточный фронт сегодня вечером.

Грумман с укором посмотрел на подчинённого, а потом отрывисто рассмеялся:

— Ну вот. Они уже учтённая сила армии, проглоченная столичными бюрократами. А я-то планировал завести себе целый гарем. Я разочарован вами, капитан. В последний раз.

Грумман встал из-за стола и прошёл к девушкам. Каталина и Томас вытянулись по струнке и не дышали.

— Кто из вас Каталина?

Ребекка сделала шаг вперёд.

— Вы учились в школе мадам де Виллет в Централе?

— Да, сэр.

— Вы знаете три языка и проваливали последние нормативы по физической подготовке в Академии?

— Да, сэр.

Генерал-командующий с любопытством разглядывал девушку, а потом в задумчивости шагнул к шкафу, где помимо книг о военной стратегии и тактики, лежала дюжина наборов для игры в шахматы, привезённые им в молодости из разных уголков света.

— Ну, что ж, это будет в определённом смысле полезно, — пробормотал Грумман себе под нос и вернулся за стол. В шахматах он любил разыгрывать длинные партии.

На следующий день Каталина и Томас с удивлением узнали, что приписаны к канцелярии генерала-коменданта Восточного военного округа, а Каталина всего через год вошла в число секретарей Груммана.

В тот же вторник курсант Хоукай в полном обмундировании для марш-броска и с вещмешком постучалась в офис капитана Гаррисона. Зайдя в тесный кабинет, она увидела, что командир сидит за письменным столом и внимательно рассматривает какое-то распоряжение из восточной штаб-квартиры. Он был подавлен и зол. Крэйг Гаррисон поднял глаза на девушку и, чуть смягчившись, сказал:

— Садитесь, Лиза.

Хоукай напряглась, впервые за почти три года, кто-то в Академии, кроме подруг, назвал её по имени.

— Мне сказали, что вы вызывали меня, сэр.

Лиза присела на стул и почти нежно поставила рядом с собой винтовку. Гаррисон заметив это, долго сидел молча, он упёрся локтями в зелёную суконную обивку, сцепив руки под подбородком. Лампа гудела на потолке, изливая привычный голубоватый свет. На стене за командиром была размеченная доска, между географическими картами и выдержками из Устава были прикреплены несколько фотографий. На одной капитан, широко улыбаясь, обнимал молодую женщину в соломенной шляпке. В руках она держала букет полевых цветов. На другом фото был запечатлён мальчик лет пяти-шести: он гордо сидел на стульчике в отцовской фуражке и серьёзно смотрел в объектив. Гаррисон поймал взгляд Лизы:

— Вы знаете, как погибла моя семья, курсант?

Она покачала головой.

— Пять лет назад поезд подорвали ишвариты, не доезжая пару миль до Нью-Оптина. Меня, как и многих, переводили на восток. Восстание тогда только вспыхнуло из-за убитого ишварского ребёнка. Моя жена и сын ехали вместе с нами в поезде. Два десятка семей офицеров и ещё триста сорок военных. Большинство — такие же желторотые выпускники академии, как вы сейчас. В первых вагонах в живых никого не осталось: следователи из Централа сказали, что моя семья погибла мгновенно, поскольку взрывчатку установили в прямо тендере. Бум! И всё… — Гаррисон хлопнул по столу ладонью и ненадолго замолчал. — От всей моей жизни осталась только груда покорёженного металла и чёрный дым. Мне отдали какие-то оцинкованные ящики, утверждая, что это и есть моя жена и сын, и их нужно похоронить. Я рвался в Ишвар отомстить, долгое время только это желание сохраняло во мне жизнь. После трёх лет ада и трёхсот восьмидесяти убитых ишваритов на личном счету, я очнулся от холода в проклятойпустыне, за тысячу миль от родных мест. До сих пор помню звёзды над головой и поспевший миндаль на руинах храма. Чёрт побери, подумал я, в задницу Аместрис, фюрера и Ишвару! Я могу убить ещё хоть тысячу отцов других детей, но это не вернёт моего единственного мальчика… Вы смотрите на меня как судья трибунала, Хоукай!

Он хрипло рассмеялся, встал и принялся расхаживать по своему небольшому офису.

— Нет, сэр.

— Вы лучшая на курсе, во всех трёх ротах. У вас уникальный глазомер, природное упорство и какой-то врождённый талант прятаться. Мне будет жаль, если всё это останется в пустыне. Я могу ходатайствовать, и вы останетесь в Академии инструктором.

Капитан Крэйг Гаррисон остановился напротив Хоукай и посмотрел ей в глаза, стараясь прочитать, что в них написано, а потом печально улыбнулся, вздохнул и развёл руками.

— Сэр, если мне будет позволена просьба, — Лиза сжала винтовку и опустила взгляд на свои руки, перепачканные машинным маслом и исколотые абразивными щётками. — Я прошу вас, если это в вашей силе, не направлять курсанта Ребекку Каталину в Ишвар. Она поступила в Академию… Из-за меня, сэр. Чтобы мне было не одиноко. Она не выживет там. 

— Вы недооцениваете её и переоцениваете себя. Во все штабы армии пришёл приказ фюрера №3066 о зачистке Ишвара. Это означает тотальную мобилизацию и полное уничтожение всех ишваритов, не важно, сколько им лет. Его превосходительство не волнует, держат они в руках оружие или нет. Для этого и Каталина пригодится.

Гаррисон снова сел за стол и на мгновение замолчал, перемешивая гербовые бумаги, совсем как игрок тасующий карты, а потом внимательно посмотрел на Хоукай:

— Вчера утром, мне пришёл любопытный запрос из канцелярии Груммана. Он планирует забрать всех девушек моего курса в свой офис. Без идей, зачем это генералу, но, видит чёртов Ишвара, я не могу представить вас среди штабных крыс старого бабника и ещё меньше — среди пустыни, где я сам выжил по чистой случайности. Четверо из вас сегодня утром отбыли на фронт. Не представляю, будет ли генерал Грумман их возвращать. Но вы, Каталина и Томас пока здесь…

— Я тоже отбываю этим вечером, сэр! Я ничем не лучше Люси, Сьюзен или Натали. Я надела свою форму сама, и отдаю себе отчёт, что в этой форме отправляют на войну. Это именно то, что я хотела, сэр. Защищать людей, защищать народ Аместриса — разве не для этого нужен солдат? 

Капитан с интересом посмотрел на Хоукай. Будет жаль, если девчонка погибнет, но он, видит небо, сделал всё что мог. Подумать только, как пропаганда эффективна среди молодёжи. Возможно, он поспешил со своей откровенностью, хотя этим упрямством и детским пылом курсант Хоукай напоминала ему Лидию.

Девушка прямо смотрела в глаза капитана, не мигая и не шевелясь. Нет, она слишком умна, чтобы доносить, и слишком честна, чтобы воспользоваться чужими слабостями.Гаррисон усмехнулся. Он достал из ящика своего стола металлическую коробку и протянул её Хоукай.

— Возьмите, курсант Хоукай. Это мой прицел. Я ручаюсь, он лучше того допотопного, что сейчас на вашей винтовке. Безупречная оптика. Спасала мою шкуру сотни раз. Только не ставьте его против солнца. Вы всегда забываете, что мощные линзы бликуют. Надеюсь, Хоукай, вы не превзойдёте учителя и оставите старику капитану его рекорд.

— Спасибо, сэр! Разрешите идти?

— Вы знаете, кого я не люблю, курсант?

— Вы ненавидите мертвецов, сэр, —Лиза вытянулась по струнке и щёлкнула каблуками тяжелых ботинок.

— Вот именно, не разочаровывайте меня, — капитан встал, — свободны.

— Так точно, сэр! — Хоукай развернулась кругом и вышла из офиса своего бывшего командира.

Она быстро выбралась на улицу, кишащую курсантами, готовыми к отбытию на фронт. Военный оркестр играл какой-то духоподъёмный марш. За воротами ярким морем платочков, шапочек и шляп волновались гражданские провожающие. Кто-то стирал слёзы, кто-то гордо показывал в сторону курсантов, выстраивающихся по ротам. Хоукай добежала до своего взвода, когда все уже размещались в грузовиках построившейся автоколонны. 

— Моя крошка, где тебя носит? — весело крикнул Габардини. Он вытянул руку, и Хоукай легко вскочила в кузов грузовика. Их ослепила вспышка фотокамеры. Лиза заняла своё место среди рядов деревянных скамеек, по обыкновению, не обращая внимания на болтовню Майка. Он ухмыльнулся, кивая на военного корреспондента с фотоаппаратом:

— Мы попали в газеты. Дорогая, изобразим поцелуй для истории?

Лиза отвернулась и бережно прикрепила прицел капитана Гаррисона к своей винтовке, а потом так же аккуратно убрала её в чехол. Машина заполнялась курсантами. Через четверть часа одновременно взревели сотни моторов, колонна не спеша тронулась с места. Когда они выезжали из Академии, под колёса летели цветы и ленты. Их провожали как героев. Хоукай закрыла глаза, притворяясь спящей. Она была слишком взволнована, чтобы слушать болтовню Габардини. В тот тёплый, почти летний вечер курсант Лиза Хоукай не догадывалась, что она едва не превзойдёт рекорд своего учителя по смертям, ишвариты объявят награду золотом за её голову, а прозвище «ястребиный глаз» на годы прилипнет к ней за безжалостное поражение любой цели. В конце концов, Бекки была права, её подруга всегда всё делала идеально.


	8. Бог Ишвара и Бог Войны

> _**Святая Земля Ишвары,** _   
>  _**1908-1909.** _

Ишварские традиционные узоры, красно-чёрные прямые линии, в некоторых местах заплетались косами, перекрещиваясь, и расходились, как лучи солнца, чтобы потом опять замысловато слиться воедино. Полустёртая фреска опоясывала белые стены и оконные арки у самого свода. Это было необычное место. Майк Габардини никогда в жизни не видел храма. Тем более храма бога, в которого верил целый народ. Сам он, по счастью, богов не признавал. Курсант шёл по разбитым глиняным черепкам, устилавшим пол слоем в ладонь толщиной. В самом углу журчал фонтанчик с водой и крошечным бассейном. Вокруг храма, похожего на идеально круглую башню, всё ещё цвели розовыми бутонами сочные бугенвиллии, а с запада стены обвивал дикий виноград с краснеющими к зиме листьями. В пустыне менялся сезон. Было облачно и тихо. Этот сектор ещё не зачищали алхимики и не утюжила артиллерия — глубокий тыл противника, который пока видел войну лишь в ночных кошмарах. Майк поднялся по узкой крутой лестнице, добравшись до самого верха, и быстро вылез из бокового люка на крышу. Пригнувшись, дальше он пополз на локтях. Это была плоская как блюдо крыша древней Башни Молчания с ритуальным кругом посередине, который тёмным колодцем соединял саму крышу и комнаты внизу. Они находились на милю западнее городского кладбища ишваритов, и это место было для них священным. То, что невежественный Майк принял за храм Ишваре — на самом деле запретная усыпальница старых костей, но сегодня — огневая точка диверсионной группы аместрийских снайперов из взвода сержанта Марка Романо.

Блерио смотрела в бинокль. Хоукай как всегда смотрела в прицел. В задачу их пары входило уничтожение неприятеля в городке в двух милях отсюда, где располагались значительные силы ишваритов. Неслышные выстрелы, невидимая смерть уже почти три дня терроризировали и наполняли ужасом округу. Погода благоприятствовала тихой охоте на людей: солнце пряталось за облаками, ветра не было. 

Девушки в белых маскировочных плащах сливались с известняковой кладкой крыши и пустынным горизонтом. Майк увидел, что Хоукай чуть заметно пошевелилась и выстрелила. Звук поглотил длинный глушитель, установленный на дуло винчестера. Блерио подняла палец вверх, Хоукай коротко кивнула, откладывая винтовку. Майк подполз к самому краю зубчатого парапета и осторожно посмотрел в бинокль: отряд ишваритов отступал за крепостные стены города. Аместрийцы открыли сегодняшний счёт один-ноль. Ишвариты до сих пор демаскировали своих командиров традиционным поклоном. 

— М-да, дорогуша, вот сейчас уже и не знаю, звать ли тебя на свидание после всей этой заварушки… — негромко присвистнул Габардини, когда девушка обернулась к нему. — Я пришёл заменить твою подружку. Эй, Блерио, сержант говорит, ты тут торчишь вторые сутки. 

Люси тоже обернулась и, сняв капюшон, кивнула на Хоукай:

— Пусть она сначала отдохнёт внизу, Лиза тут тоже почти сутки.

— Да кто я такой, чтобы мешать знаменитому Ястребиному глазу навестить ближайшие кустики, — Майк расплылся в улыбке и ловко увернулся от камешка, который запустила в него Люси Блерио. — И помни, Хоукай, у меня есть бинокль.

Лиза опять проигнорировала Габардини. Девушка добралась до лестницы, и на задеревеневших ногах сползла вниз. Она жадно выпила воды из фонтанчика в стене, а потом умыла лицо. Сначала снайперы думали, что источник отравлен, но воду каждую ночь прилетали пить летучие мыши и огромные хищные птицы. Лиза покопалась в мешке, который притащил Габардини, на дне оказалась пара галет, а в кармашке — три жестяных банки с бобами и тушёным мясом. Курсант довольно хмыкнула и стала, торопясь, есть, рассматривая внутреннюю комнату Башни Молчания. В старину, может, сотни лет назад, ишвариты оставляли здесь своих покойников, потому что мёртвым телом нельзя было осквернять ни землю, ни огонь. На крышу в специальные углубления складывались трупы, их плоть клевали хищные птицы, пока не оставались только кости, выбеленные солнцем и ветром. Тогда их забирали безмолвные монахи и погребали в глиняных сосудах, спуская церемониальные горшки в нижние комнаты. Лиза задумчиво огляделась, жуя кусок мяса. Последние останки, должно быть, давно истлели, а разбитые черепки всё ещё шуршали под ногами. Сейчас ишвариты хоронили своих мертвецов в специальных бетонных могилах на кладбище рядом, оставляя в изголовьях белые круглые столбики, похожие на маленькие башни.

Лиза снова отпила из фонтанчика и с облегчением прислонилась к стене, обвитой виноградом. Тёплый ветер растрепал её волосы, а глаза щурились от выглянувшего из-за облаков солнца. Оно клонилось к закату, посылая последние лучи на белые пески Святой Земли.

Нет! Нет!!!

Хоукай вскочила на ноги и помчалась к лестнице, за доли секунды она оказалась на крыше, по привычке упав плашмя.

— Люси, живо убирай бинокль и прицел! — не своим голосом закричала она, — убирайте оптику!!!

Линзы были направлены против солнца, и ошибки не было, пока ветер не разогнал плотные облака. Закатные лучи посылали ишваритам солнечные блики, они, как солнечные зайчики, безошибочно указывали на заброшенную Башню Молчания. Теперь их заметил бы и ребёнок. 

Майк Габардини подполз к самому краю крыши, ругаясь на чём свет стоит: из городка показался первый отряд ишваритов. Они шли прямо к ним, пока медленно и осторожно, но это только вопрос времени: монахи с яростью поняли, где прятались снайперы за три дня расстрелявшие два десятка человек. Через несколько минут здесь будет горячо. Хоукай вскинула винтовку, и самый первый ишварит, беспечно выглянувший из-за стены, упал ничком и остался лежать на земле. Но это не спасёт аместрийцев, скоро здесь будут сотни мстительных монахов. Лиза снова прицелилась, и очередной ишварит, зажав ногу рукой, отполз в укрытие.

Послышались далёкие крики, похоже, башню попытаются окружить. Люси переползла на западную сторону и выстрелила, в ответ несколько бронебойных пуль разбили зубчатый край белой стены. Острый камешек отскочил прямо в лицо девушки и рассёк бровь. Блерио почувствовала, как горячая густая кровь заливает лицо. Попади он на полдюйма ниже — она бы лишилась правого глаза. 

— Хоукай, притащи мой мешок, — заорал Габардини, ведя прицельный огонь по ишваритам, — давай, детка! Шевели своей классной задницей!

Лиза съехала вниз, забрала мешки с амуницией и закинула их на крышу. Проклятое солнце село, и над пустыней быстро сгущались осенние сумерки. Нечего и надеяться, что патронов хватит до рассвета. Вся троица крупно влипла, повезёт, если они продержатся пару часов. Наверху у лестницы сидела Блерио, пытаясь рукой остановить кровь. 

— А теперь обе отсюда ходу! — взревел Майк, мельком взглянув на девушек. Он достал из мешка автоматическую винтовку и одиночными выстрелами разряжал рожки, ориентируясь на слух — ишвариты больше не рисковали высовываться. 

Хоукай яростно замотала головой, не понимая, что Габардини их не видит. Люси всхлипывала где-то за её спиной.

— Я сказал ходу!!! Что за курятник! — Майк повернулся к Лизе и увидел, как в сумерках блестят её карие глаза. О, Ишвара, проклятые боги, за что ему это?! За что?! Пулемётные очереди разрывали темноту росчерками пуль, крики ишваритов были недалеко, кольцо вот-вот сомкнётся. 

— Хоукай, мать твою, хватай Блерио и давай отсюда! Или, клянусь чёртовым Ишварой, я сейчас встану и тебя поцелую!

Лиза не могла поверить, что это не вязкий сон, что всё происходит наяву и, возможно, — это последние минуты её жизни. Она подползла к Габардини с оставшимися патронами и вскинула свой винчестер, готовясь стрелять с открытого прицела.

— Хоукай… — взмолился Майк дрожащим мальчишеским голосом, — уходите!

Он больше не оборачивался, и она поняла почему. Хоукай машинально затянула ремень винтовки и вернулась к Блерио. Она буквально спихнула её с лестницы и кубарем скатилась следом, разбив колено о нижнюю ступеньку. Люси ревела, размазывая по лицу кровь. Хоукай подняла подругу и они, пригнувшись, выбежали из западного входа. Пустыня сейчас была прохладна и прекрасна: на западе зажглась первая звезда Небесного возничего, чей искристый голубоватый свет был особенно ярок в ноябре. Майк начал отстреливаться короткими очередями, башню пытались взять в кольцо, и девушки слышали голоса монахов совсем рядом. Но западную сторону прикрывал для них Габардини. Безлунная ночь тоже хранила их, и они бежали, увязнув по колено в песке, продираясь через колючие кусты акации. Лиза схватила за руку Блерио, и они вместе съехали вниз по бархану. В рот и ботинки попал песок, он скрипел на зубах, и казалось, забил их тела доверху. Вдруг очереди Габардини прекратились, и земля под ногами вздрогнула: Башню Молчания потряс взрыв трёх комплектов ручных гранат и двух сухопутных мин, которые в самый первый день притащил сержант Романо. Ишвариты что-то кричали. Несколько монахов выбежали из башни в горящих одеждах и с дикими воплями стали кататься по земле, сминая цветочные кусты и пугая летучих мышей, прилетевших напиться. 

Люси остановилась, она рухнула на колени и заплакала навзрыд, судорожно глотая кровь, песок и солоноватые слёзы. Хоукай тоже остановилась, глядя как над разрушенной западной стеной башни поднимается чёрный дым, а виноградную лозу пожирает пламя. Она завидовала Блерио, которая могла сейчас плакать. Она чувствовала только тошноту от разрывающего её тело адреналина. В руку впилась колючка акации, и Лиза со всей силы встряхнула Блерио за воротник:

— Давай, Люси! Надо уходить!

Курсант Люси Блерио, которую в Академии прозвали гаубицей за серьёзные габариты и боевые качества, жалко смотрела на неё, всхлипывая как ребёнок.

— Блерио! — Хоукай снова встряхнула её и влепила пощёчину, — давай, Блерио! Или Майк погиб зря! 

Девушка, наконец, поднялась и удивлённо посмотрела на подругу, которая была на голову её ниже и сильно меньше в плечах. Хоукай выглядела страшно с пустыми сухими глазами и лицом, расцарапанным ветками акации. В первый раз Блерио обрадовалась, что у них уже три месяца нет зеркала. 

Курсанты бежали. На пустыню опустилась ночь. Крики ишваритов затихали вдалеке, приглушаемые холодным ветром. Разрушенная Башня Молчания как огромный факел чадила на фоне звёздного неба. Хоукай взглянула на неё в последний раз и прихрамывая побежала за Блерио, чью фигуру уже было не разобрать в темноте.

* * *

  
Морозный воздух покалывал щёки, небо было пронзительно голубым, а песок слепил, словно снег в Бриггсовых горах. Хотя она никогда не была на севере, и видела горы только на открытках. Хоукай только что проснулась после ночного наряда и сидела рядом с палаткой, лениво глотая остывшую похлёбку из котелка. Смертельная усталость вытравила из неё мысли, все до одной. Винтовка, бережно поставленная рядом, обнулила все чувства, и теперь её сердце могло биться по команде: точно попадая ударами между выстрелами. 

— Не замерзнешь, Хоукай? — сержант Романо присел рядом и достал свой портсигар.

Курсант покачала головой. Её волосы и руки за зиму пропахли дымом от постоянных костров и дровяных печей. Этот запах преследовал везде, такой же навязчивый как запах крови и разлагающейся плоти. Романо постучал папиросой по серебряной крышке портсигара и с наслаждением закурил.

— Я из штаба, — сигаретный дым растворялся в воздухе над головой сержанта, — зашёл в госпиталь. Люси вся в бинтах, как мумия, но держится. Передаёт тебе привет. Её отправляют на большую землю, домой. Дома-то лучше поправляться.

— Рада слышать, сэр.

Лиза заскребла ложкой по дну. Семьдесят пять парней её курса, которые ещё недавно свистели им с Бекки вслед, мертвы. Дженни Макдоннелл убита со всем своим пехотным отделением. Дженни прозвали Художницей: как-то она намалевала на стене офицерского блиндажа Фесслера в виде толстого борова с ботинком руке. Фесслер в гневе кидался ими в своих адьютантов, и образ был узнаваем. О воплях генерала, когда он увидел карикатуру на себя, потом ходили легенды. Сьюзен Кёртис была тяжело ранена и демобилизована, кажется, врачи отняли у неё ногу. Натали Капрони взорвана диверсантами на снайперской вышке прошлой осенью. Самая первая из девчонок… Люси Блерио вчера утром попала под ураганный огонь собственных сил, не успев убраться из сектора, зачищаемого алхимиками. Её чудом нашли в завалах благодаря отборной ругани и крикам. Томас и Каталина служили где-то при штабе и писали редко, вероятно, стыдясь своей лёгкой доли. Лиза ничего не знала о них уже несколько месяцев. Похоже, Хоукай осталась одна. Девушка аккуратно положила ложку на дно котелка, завинтила крышку покрепче, и прицепила его к своему вещмешку. Помыть придётся потом: воду для бытовых нужд зимой подвозили раз в две недели. 

До палаток долетел запах гари, ветер принёс жар, словно на минуту вернулся летний зной, и Хоукай обернулась. Двенадцатый сектор. Город Парс зачищали алхимики. С северо-запада пламя охватило древние улицы с торговыми площадями и храмами. Ветер постоянно менялся, и крики людей, в ужасе спасавшихся из горящих домов, отсюда были не слышны. С востока земля дрожала от взрывов алхимических преобразований Багрового алхимика. Все выходы из города попали под миномётный огонь аместрийцев. Город Парс, прекрасный оазис пустыни, стал ещё одной братской могилой ишваритов.

— Сержант, вы когда-нибудь стреляли в детей? — вдруг спокойно спросила Хоукай, вглядываясь в зарево над белым городом.

Папироса упала и покатилась по песку, разбрасывая тлеющий пепел.

— Да что ты такое несёшь, курсант?! 

— Вчера ночью. Те монахи-ишвариты, напавшие на лагерь. Это ведь были просто мальчишки, шестнадцатилетние мальчишки. Я стреляла в детей, сэр. 

— Ты стреляла во врагов, Хоукай, — Романо снова прикурил папиросу, — ишвариты — враги.

Сержант огляделся, высматривая вездесущих связистов. Он не доверял этим умникам. За спасибо донесут генералу. Хотя девчонка права: дети стреляли в детей. Она сама ещё сопливая девчонка.

— Задача солдата стрелять, пока не кончатся патроны. Как в Академии: цель понял, цель опознана, цель уничтожена. Мы не выбираем в кого стрелять, Хоукай. Мы выполняем приказы, это и значит — быть солдатом.

Романо оторвал взгляд от своих пыльных, разбитых ботинок и увидел, что курсант внимательно смотрит на него своими страшными, пустыми глазами, в самой глубине которых как сигаретный пепел тлела ненависть. Такая знакомая ненависть к себе, к миру, к равнодушным небесам. После нескольких месяцев здешнего ада у всех такие глаза. И у жертв, и у их палачей. Романо усмехнулся. Ну, нет, девочка. У него есть, ради чего жить и вернуться с этой проклятой бойни. Шесть дочерей, шесть его милых малышек, самая старшая из которых всего на пару лет моложе Лизы Хоукай. Они ждут его в маленьком шахтёрском поселке на юго-востоке страны. Он всё хотел мальчика, но рождались одни девчонки. Как смешно. В Ишваре сержант тоже командовал девчонками. 

— На войне всегда так, дочка, — Романо выбросил окурок за сухое миндальное дерево возле палатки. — Правды нет. Не ищи даже. У всех она своя, у всех свои причины выживать и драться. Нам пора на позицию.

— Так точно, сэр.

Хоукай легко поднялась, надела маскировочный белый плащ и пошла в сторону линии огня.

* * *

  
В ночном небе над пустыней взрывались, расцветая гроздьями ярких фейерверков, а потом с громом и грохотом обрушивались на землю, снаряды гаубиц, зенитных пушек и миномётов. Казалось, аместрийцы всеми силами хотят стереть Святую Землю с лика планеты, словно им ненавистен сам вид этих белых песков. Пехота лежала за укреплениями, не давая ишваритам уйти вглубь пустыни на восток, в сторону легендарных руин Ксеркса. Порой оцепление отчаянно прорывали и тогда по бегущим людям в белых одеждах открывали прицельный огонь снайперы. 

Хоукай лежала на бархане, под высоким молочаем и раскинула руки в стороны. Небо напоминало ей залпы фейерверков и огненные шары, срисованные с афиши циркачей из Сины. Красиво, если не задумываться, что каждый взрыв несёт в себе смерть и боль. За четыре часа снайпер не расчехлила винтовку, Хоукай просто лежала и не двигалась. Она хотела раствориться в нагретых за день камнях, просочиться сквозь песок в недра дрожащей пустыни, скрыться там от огня на земле и на небе. 

До снайпера иногда долетали отрывистые команды офицеров и ругань солдат. В двадцать седьмом секторе ишвариты бешено сопротивлялись, была задействована вся мощь государственных алхимиков. 

— Огненный алхимик приступает к зачистке, — доносили до батальона связисты, — всем в укрытие!

— В укрытие! Огненный! — во всю глотку повторяли приказ сержанты. — В укрытие, мать вашу, а то поджаритесь как сосиски!

Но любопытные новички всегда приоткрывали один глаз и высовывались после зловещего щелчка, завороженно глядя, как искра бежит, точно фитиль запала, а потом огонь обрушивается на землю валом, стеной, возникая из ниоткуда, словно небесная кара. В воздухе нестерпимо воняло горелой плотью, адским барбекю, и этот запах следовал по пятам за хмурым Огненным алхимиком, когда он проходил мимо пехотных расчётов вместе со своим отделением, которое всегда держалось позади командира. Многие не верили собственным глазам, не могли представить, как такая страшная власть над огнём может быть в руках у простого смертного. У обычного темноволосого офицера, довольно молодого для чина майора. 

Хоукай прислушалась к звукам битвы: ишвариты ещё держались. Она знала, что они делают. Монахи жертвовали собой, отвлекали аместрийцев, пока женщины, старики и дети бежали на восток, стараясь укрыться в пустыне, в древних развалинах Ксеркса. Лиза перевернулась на живот и достала прицел Гаррисона. В его сетке мелькали тёмные фигуры, призрачные тени, которые уходили всё дальше в пустыню. Около тысячи человек или чуть меньше. Ишвариты караваном вели лошадей и верблюдов, с перевязанными мордами и глазами, чтобы животные не выдали беженцев испуганным ржанием или фырканьем. Хоукай легко могла определить расстояние до них — меньше пятисот ярдов. Ветер крепчал, им лучше поторопиться. Она снова посмотрела в прицел. Оптика собирала ночной свет лучше, чем человеческий глаз, и было видно, как в самом конце каравана маленький беглец упал, но другой тут же подхватил его на плечи. Лиза спрятала прицел, подарок капитана, и снова легла на спину. Канонада стихала. Битва ишваритов проиграна. Они обречены. Их бог снова отвернулся и не услышал молитвы. Может, он был уже мёртв? Как там говорил ей Ветчина целую жизнь назад? К чёрту Ишвару, фюрера, и Аместрис! На сухих губах девушки дрогнуло что-то вроде улыбки. Было больно, потому что кожа потрескалась до крови. Она беззвучно засмеялась и несколько раз выстрелила в воздух, отсалютовав своей первой здравой мысли в этих песках. Звуки выстрелов утонули в грохоте боя и рёве далёкого огня, но пули красиво исполосовали тёмное небо. Это походило на её личный фейерверк.

— Что ты делаешь? Хочешь попасть под трибунал?

Хоукай в мгновение ока развернулась и наставила винтовку на говорившего. Палец лежал на спусковом крючке. 

— Майор, вам не следует подкрадываться к огневой позиции снайпера. Известно, что двадцать три процента всех потерь в действующей армии происходят от дружественного огня. Это весьма неосторожно, сэр.

Огненный алхимик — Рой Мустанг, взмокший, с прилипшими ко лбу чёрными волосами и перепачканный копотью, стоял перед ней. Давно небритый, уставший, но всё ещё красивый молодой офицер, отдаленно похожий на того юношу, который помог ей с похоронами отца и говоривший о счастье погибнуть за свою страну. Он легко присел рядом с Хоукай и отвёл от своей груди дуло винтовки.

— Ты слишком добра ко мне, Лиза, но оно не заряжено. Я видел, как ты палила в воздух.

— Хоукай… — машинально поправила девушка, — младший лейтенант Хоукай.

Она щёлкнула затвором, досылая патрон в патронник, и отставила винтовку.

Рой криво усмехнулся и вытянул на песке ноги. Ну, да, лейтенант Хоукай и майор Мустанг, даже когда они наедине, и он пытается пошутить. Разрешите обратиться. Разрешаю. Выполняйте. Смирно. Вольно. Если подумать, он это заслужил. Майор сам не знал, зачем пришёл сюда, услышав от пехоты, что Ястребиный глаз где-то неподалёку, в двадцать седьмом секторе. Он не видел её много месяцев, с тех пор как Хьюз поделился с ними яблочным пирогом Грейсии. 

Легендарный снайпер пряталась на своих позициях так же, как пряталась в саду учителя одна маленькая девочка, незаметная и молчаливая. Ему всегда не составляло труда её найти. 

Рой посмотрел на Хоукай: она достала оптический прицел и как в подзорную трубу внимательно изучала горизонт на востоке, на её загорелом сосредоточенном лице отражались отсветы пожаров. Она хмурилась и кусала губу. Ишварское солнце успело за лето рассыпать по её лицу золотые веснушки, заметные только вблизи. Рой молчал и смотрел на неё, не отрываясь. Минут через пять лоб девушки разгладился и она убрала прицел. Лиза неожиданно повернула голову к нему и уставилась на руки государственного алхимика в боевых белых перчатках. Выражение её лица изменилось — появилась незнакомка с точно такими же как у него пустыми глазами убийцы. Мустангу захотелось взять её за плечи и вытряхнуть весь этот песок, весь этот пепел, весь этот запах гари, пороха и мёртвых тел. Не останавливаясь трясти её до тех пор, пока вместо младшего лейтенанта Хоукай не появится большеглазая девочка в летнем платье, пахнущая печеньем и земляникой. Забавная, легко краснеющая от его шуток и, как он всегда самоуверенно считал, влюблённая в него по уши. 

— Всё кончено, — произнесла лейтенант. Она поймала на себе странный взгляд майора и внезапно подумала, что он пришёл сюда сжечь её караван ишваритов, всё ещё двигавшийся к Ксерксу. Хоукай сняла винтовку с предохранителя. Интересно, что будет быстрее: искра, высекаемая перчатками алхимика, или пуля девятимиллиметрового калибра?

Рой не понимал, о чём она говорит и зачарованно глядел на девушку. У него осталось ещё пара минут до отбытия в следующий сектор. Теперь они долго не увидятся. Майор Мустанг достал свои серебряные часы, знак государственного алхимика, и открыл их. Всё стихло, поэтому было слышно, как секундная стрелка бежала за кругом круг. На бесконечном небе с исчезающими пороховыми тучами, всё ярче загорались звёзды. Острый запах пиродекса от его перчаток раздражал нос. В эти дни он практически не снимал их. Рой захлопнул часы и вскочил на ноги. 

— Прячься лучше, Хоукай, здесь тебя найдёт любой мальчишка.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — девушка тоже встала, и в свете звёзд тускло блеснули серебром её серёжки. Она забрала мешок и повесила на плечо винтовку, а потом хотела отдать честь старшему по званию, но остановилась с замершей на полпути рукой. Вдруг за ними тоже наблюдает снайпер? Сколько жизней отдали бы ишвариты за смерть Огненного алхимика или Ястребиного глаза?

Майор усмехнулся, словно прочитав её мысли, и пошёл прочь. Хоукай, развернувшись кругом, спустилась с бархана и зашагала в противоположную сторону, возвращаясь в свой лагерь. Её караван ишваритов без потерь ушёл на восток.

* * *

  
Фотограф нервничал, оглядывая четыре ряда молодых парней, позирующих для финального снимка. Здесь было много бывших курсантов из роты капитана Крэйга Гаррисона, больше известного среди них как Ветчина. Технически, они по сию пору были курсантами последнего курса, хотя многие уже получили внеочередные офицерские звания, ровный загар и пустые, уставшие глаза. Многие навсегда останутся лежать в белых песках Святой Земли. Толстенький фотограф, похожий на маленький гуттаперчевый мяч, подскочил к ним и снова стал расставлять пять десятков ухмыляющихся парней как банки в витрине гастронома.

— Нет, нет, нет! Никуда не годится. Какие страшные рожи! Господа, улыбайтесь!

Он комично отбежал к треногой камере (довольно устаревшей, но что поделать!) нырнул под покрывало, и тут же явился обратно с недовольным видом:

— Эй, мисс! Да вот вы, вы же одна здесь? Выйдите вперёд, вас не видно за сержантом.

Хоукай поднялась и встала ближе. 

— Нет, не так, в центр, вы должны украшать пространство! — вспылил фотограф, стремительно подскочив к Хоукай, и под локоть подвёл её к капитану Локхарду в самый центр кадра. Курсанты посмеивались. Хоукай была единственной девушкой километров на двести вокруг.

Наконец, фотограф снова исчез под покрывалом, колдуя и что-то бормоча над видоискателем. Перевернутое изображение было далеко от идеального, но впереди ещё столько работы, столько фотографий изможденных солдат, чьи снимки должны вдохновлять и мотивировать приток свежей крови в военные академии по всей стране, что даже такой брак сгодится. 

— Внимание, снимаю! — воскликнул он, и в его левой руке появилась магниевая вспышка. 

Белый свет на долю секунды озарил загорелые лица курсантов и с десяток утомлённых лиц офицеров, которые стояли по центру в первом ряду. 

— Изумительно! А теперь второй дубль. Моя дорогая, да поставьте своё ружьё и улыбнитесь! Мы же победили!

Хоукай снова ослепила вспышка, и она заморгала.

— Превосходно! Изумительно!

Фотограф отбросил покрывало и бережно поменял кассеты. Все расходились, уступая место следующим позирующим. Хоукай отошла в сторону и присела на разбитый ящик от мин. Вокруг было шумно, где-то горланили подвыпившие солдаты. Сегодня всем полагалось полпинты бурбона и двойной паёк с шоколадкой. Взрывались вспышки фотокамер. Артиллеристы братались с пехотой, обмениваясь серебряными нашивками. Кто-то палил в воздух, кто-то играл на гармошке. Самые популярные слова последних недель — это «дом» и «домой». Хоукай не чувствовала всеобщее оживление и радость — только усталость и зияющую пустоту внутри. Больше не осталось мыслей и желаний, внутри не осталось совсем ничего. Она взяла винтовку на плечо и побрела в сторону пустыни. Фотограф увлечённо кричал на очередных солдат, позирующих для истории. 

Первые автоколонны аместрийцев формировались на окраине одного из сотен маленьких ишварских городов, разрушенных войной. Стены некогда чисто-белых домов с голубыми ставенками собирались в узкие улочки. Кое-где на окнах чудом сохранились цветочные горшки. Лиза медленно шла по улицам, ведущим на торговую площадь, и представляла, какой она была до того, как сюда пришли аместрийцы. До того, как сюда пришла она. Внезапно ветер поменялся, и резкий запах мёртвых тел ударил в нос. Над городом кружили птицы-падальщики. Лиза видела их огромные тени, скользящие по земле. Они пировали, не боясь подлетать вплотную к аместрийцам, вытягивая в их сторону длинные шеи и кивая маленькими головами с хищным клювом. Хоукай развернулась и пошла в сторону храма, перешагивая через брошенные корзины со сгнившими овощами и разбитые глиняные сосуды. Звуки празднования победы остались позади. Почти ничего не нарушало страшный покой этого места, лишь изредка порывы суховея хлопали уцелевшими навесами лавок и играли бронзовыми колокольчиками ловцов ветра у дверей. Вокруг храма был разбит сад, цветы и кустарники пожухли без полива, мраморный фонтанчик в стене иссяк и забился песком. Лиза поднялась по ступенькам. Северная стена была разрушена от взрыва, и белые колонны, покореженные и разбитые, громоздились друг на друга как стволы фантастических деревьев. Ишвариты верили, что храмы — это вечные пристанища их бога. Интересно, успел ли бог покинуть свою осквернённую обитель? Или он давно мёртв?

Лиза услышала шорох, а потом чьё-то осторожное дыхание и замерла. Она круто развернулась и упала на землю, а потом укрылась между двумя колоннами. В мгновение ока в её руках оказалась винтовка, снайпер поймала в прицел едва различимую тень в прохладном сумраке храма.

— Руки за голову! Медленно выходи или я стреляю на поражение!!! Раз…

Хоукай привычным движением передёрнула затвором. Она мысленно пересчитала патроны и нащупала беретту в потайной кобуре у левого ботинка. Наука сержанта Романо. Мысль о смерти привычно пронеслась в её голове, от адреналина стало подташнивать, а сердце билось метрономом, готовясь замирать между выстрелами.

— Два!…

Она подумала, что если сейчас её убьёт кто-то из этого проклятого народа, над чьим богом надругались аместрийцы, никто и не вспомнит о Хоукай до завтрашнего построения. Никто не услышит выстрелы из мёртвого города: ничто не помешает отметить свою победу аместрийцам. Лиза усмехнулась. Возможно, майору Мустангу не придётся сжигать её спину — она и так останется в этих песках навсегда, как Романо или Габардини. Вместе со ста восьмидесятью ишваритами, чьих имён она не знала или не запомнила, а лица видела только в прицел и всякий раз, когда ночью закрывала глаза. 

— Привет! Не стреляй, это свои…

Из тёмного дверного проёма на свет вышла фигура. Хоукай чуть расслабилась, увидев потрёпанный синий мундир и капитанские погоны. Он щурился от света и извиняющийся улыбался. В руках у капитана был мешок, набитый чем-то тяжёлым и позвякивающим. Девушка немного высунула голову из укрытия, не снимая палец со спускового крючка. Ей было неуютно:

— Руки!

Капитан снова виновато улыбнулся и задрал руки за голову. Заплечный мешок упал на землю: на белые мраморные ступени храма с перезвоном посыпались золотые украшения, серебряная ритуальная посуда, не меньше десятка наручных и карманных часов, пара портсигаров. Изящный ножной браслет с треснувшим ониксом покатился к Хоукай, мелодично позвякивая бубенчиками. Золото казалось тусклым от спёкшейся крови. 

— Сувениры для дома, — объяснил капитан, разводя руками, а потом, улыбаясь, добавил:— этот дарю, подойдёт к твоим глазам!

— Я сказала, руки за голову! 

Хоукай не опускала винтовку. Она не знала его в лицо, но, судя по нашивкам, он был из её батальона. Высокий капитан с холодными светлыми глазами. Он тоже закончил её оценивающе изучать и добродушно улыбнулся:

— Ты девчонка-курсант из взвода Марка Романо? Хороший был мужик. Вольно, курсант, оружие на плечо, всё под контролем.

Хоукай опустила винтовку. Она медленно встала и пошла прочь от храма. Её трясло от непривычного чувства омерзения и гадливости, словно это она снимала с вздувшихся трупов украшения и часы, или мародёрствовала в храмах Ишвары. Лиза уже почти добралась до городской стены, когда резкий удар приклада в затылок сбил её с ног и кто-то умело вырвал из рук винтовку. Девушка упала лицом в песок и получила ещё один удар, перед глазами потемнело. Капитан поволок её за ноги в сторону от дороги. Она пыталась схватить землю, чтобы притормозить, но песок просачивался сквозь пальцы, а булыжник мостовой раздирал кожу на ладонях. Хоукай чувствовала, как трещит ткань маскировочного плаща, когда она цеплялась за колючки и острые выступы белых камней. Капитан обернулся к ней, заметив, что она в сознании и ещё раз ударил наотмашь по лицу. Перед глазами Лизы поплыла кровавая пелена, и она их закрыла, перестав сопротивляться. Её отличный прицел, как излишне приметный, остался валяться на дороге. Винтовку мародёр по-хозяйски повесил себе на плечо, у него как раз закончились патроны. Пошарив в вещмешке, он отшвырнул его в сторону. Капитан приволок Хоукай на противоположную окраину городка, подальше от лагеря, и присмотрелся к девушке. Она была без сознания, а лицо слева заплывало сплошным кровоподтёком. Он уселся на песок, облокотившись о разрушенную стену дома, и стал перебирать добычу в мешке, выбрасывая всё испорченное или слишком тяжёлое. К вечеру он должен исчезнуть отсюда и появиться совсем в другом месте, не вызвав подозрений. Глупая сучка чуть всё не испортила, хорошо, что он запомнил её лицо, когда взвод сержанта Романо прикрывал их миномётный расчёт. Надо думать, никто не хватится сразу какого-то курсанта в таком бедламе: неделю назад на фронт приехал сам Кинг Брэдли, чтобы сполна насладиться победой в пустыне, щедро политой кровью его врагов. Все только и думали о доме и скорой демобилизации. 

Капитан отпил немного воды из фляжки и закурил. Солнце клонилось к закату, но, пожалуй, у него осталось немного времени для неожиданного развлечения. Он подошёл к Хоукай и как следует пнул её носом ботинка — она не пошевелилась. Ей было не больше двадцати. Лицо он, конечно, подпортил, но вот сложена она отменно, этого не могли скрыть даже маскировочный плащ и синяя армейская форма. Он наклонился и обшарил её карманы, а потом принялся сдирать пыльный мундир. Потеряв терпение, он попытался разорвать его на груди. Вот чёрт! Сколько возни, хотя девчонка начинала ему нравиться. Ладно, можно начать и с плаща. Что за дела? На сучке были офицерские погоны. О, да ты боевая малышка! Сейчас отпразднуем твоё повышение! Он усмехнулся и потянулся к её бедру, в этот момент девушка резко поднялась и ударила его камнем, зажатым в руке, а потом изо всех сил пнула ногой, пытаясь попасть в пах. Капитан взвыл, вытирая разбитый нос, и набросился на неё, пытаясь сомкнуть руки на шее:

— Ах ты, хитрая сучка! — вопил он. — Сучка!

Она рывком упала на спину, обхватила ногами его шею, а потом скрестила их как ножницы, увлекая капитана в сторону. Они перевернулись, поменявшись местами. Хойкай ударила его лбом в подбородок и они, сцепившись, покатились по земле. Хоукай тянулась к левой ноге, рискуя вывихнуть локоть. Наконец, беретта оказалась в её руках, заметив это, капитан швырнул в лицо девушки пригоршню песка. Звуки выстрелов разорвали тишину мёртвого города, напугав падальщиков, кружащих над ним. Первый раз в жизни Лиза стреляла в слепую, на слух — туда, где тяжело дышал капитан, где скрипели его ботинки, где он лязгал затвором винтовки, тщетно пытаясь перезарядить. Левый глаз Хоукай почти закрылся от отёка, а правый безбожно слезился от песка. Но одна пуля зацепила правую руку мародёра. Он выругался сквозь зубы, но не удержал оружие: кровь быстро пропитала рукав синего мундира и стекала ручейками в песок. Хоукай попыталась продрать глаза и ещё раз прицелиться. Всё расплывалось, лучи солнца слепили и причиняли глазам резкую боль. Она встала, моргая и чуть пошатываясь. Капитан тоже встал, придерживая предплечье правой руки и тщетно пытаясь остановить кровь. А потом зло улыбнулся:

— А я недооценил тебя, кусачая сучка!

Он нетвердо поднял винтовку, чтобы выстрелить с левой руки. Жгучая боль не давала пошевелить правой, и она безвольно болталась как у куклы.

Хоукай несколько раз нажала на спусковой крючок, но её пистолет беспомощно щёлкал — магазин беретты был пуст. Пустыня всё-таки прикончит снайпера, пристрелит как собаку грязными руками мародёра из её собственной винтовки. Хоукай подумала об этом почти с облегчением, как о прощальной шутке самого Ишвары, как о законе равноценного обмена алхимии её отца. Она зажмурилась, хотя всё равно не видела мерзкое лицо капитана, пытающегося выстрелить, и рухнула на колени, принимая свою судьбу. 

Внезапно раздался знакомый щелчок, по воздуху пролетела искра. Огненный шар сбил капитана с ног и впечатал в стену дома. Хоукай продолжала стоять на коленях, слепо озираясь вокруг. Послышались крики. Какие-то солдаты обступили её, похлопывая по плечу и приговаривая что-то ободряющие. Младший лейтенант вернула беретту на место за голенищем ботинка и почувствовала как сухой ветер раскрывает на груди порванный китель, шершаво облизывая голое тело пылью и песком. Кто-то положил рядом плащ, пахнувший смутно знакомо. Лиза закуталась в него, закрыла глаза и позволила уложить себя на носилки. 

Она проснулась в офицерской палатке на узкой походной кровати. Была уже ночь и ветер раздувал брезентовые стены, заставляя трепетать фитиль лампы, поставленной на ящик рядом. Лиза ощупала своё лицо, каждый дюйм которого пульсировал болью и горел жестоким огнём. Левая сторона заплыла, и глаз почти не открывался. Девушка, пошатываясь, встала и подошла к зеркалу, прикреплённому к крышке элегантного несессера с бритвенными принадлежностями. Лиза оглядела себя. Какая ирония, она впервые за год видит себя в зеркале, а её лицо сейчас похоже на упавшее с дерева переспелое яблоко. Она попыталась пригладить волосы, кое-где слипшиеся от крови, и привести в порядок разорванную форму с вырванными пуговицами. Нужно вернуться в отделение. В углу стояла её винтовка и вещмешок с прицелом. Рядом небрежно валялся офицерский кожаный планшет с бумагами, исписанными знакомым с детства размашистым почерком, пара книг и пустая жестяная банка от консервированных вишен. Девушка задержалась у порога, вдыхая запах, витавший вокруг. Надо было быстрее прогнать наваждение отцовского дома. Лейтенант резко откинула брезентовый навес, служивший дверью в палатку. Холодный воздух лунной ночи обжёг лёгкие, а ветер швырнул в лицо песок. Хоукай сделала шаг и едва не полетела на землю, споткнувшись. У самого порога сидел майор Мустанг в накинутом на голову капюшоне маскировочного плаща:

— Как всегда, гуляешь одна, лейтенант…

Она остановилась и молчала, не зная, что ответить.

— Спи здесь до утра. Твоё отделение выдвигается только завтра.

Лиза молчала. Она пыталась подобрать правильные слова, но не могла. Лицо саднило и болело, на зубах скрипел песок.

— Что ты делала в городе? Если бы не болтливый фотограф, мы бы тебя не нашли. Ловить мародёров и дезертиров — задача военной полиции, Хоукай.

Лиза выдохнула облачко пара, присев рядом с майором. Он был зол и опять спас ей жизнь. Похоже, у Огненного Алхимика в пустыне это вошло в привычку. Как в пошлой романтической эпопее, где раз за разом благородный красавец вызволяет героиню из остросюжетных перипетий. Хотя кому как не Рою Мустангу быть в роли героя-любовника? Лиза криво усмехнулась, и была тотчас наказана резкой болью по всему лицу. 

Майор не поднимая глаз, разглядывал песок у своих ног, зарывался в него руками и пропускал сквозь пальцы. Песок — это крепко связанный кремний и кислород. Государственный алхимик, майор Рой Мустанг, бывший ученик мастера Бертольда Хоукая, теперь был так же связан с дочерью своего учителя. В этой пустыне они образовали новую и неизвестную алхимии субстанцию. Наверно, поэтому он понимает её лучше, чем она могла бы себе представить, а она идёт по его следам, утопая всё глубже и глубже в зыби ишварских песков.

В лагере было тихо. Вдалеке догорали солдатские костры. На привязи шумно дышали тягловые лошади из фуражных обозов, а ветер разгонял маленькие песчаные смерчи. Полная луна плыла над горизонтом, и её света было достаточно, чтобы читать передовицы газет.

— Я прошу прощения, сэр, что причинила вам столько хлопот. Тот капитан…

— Он не капитан. Мундир и погоны не его. Дезертир и мародёр. — Мустанг впервые заставил себя взглянуть на обезображенное лицо девушки, его глаза потемнели от ярости, — ему повезло, что я был там со своим отделением. Он остался жив, будет трибунал. 

Они надолго замолчали. Лиза вспомнила, как пламя сбило с ног капитана и швырнуло как котёнка к стене. Её спасла Огненная алхимия отца в руках Роя Мустанга.

Над пустыней было непривычно тихо. Нигде не рвались снаряды, не ревело пламя. Возможно, бог войны насытился кровью и криками людей. 

— Майор Мустанг, − Лиза обернулась к Рою и посмотрела прямо в его глаза. — Вы помните о нашем последнем разговоре? Сейчас…

— Чёрт возьми, ты опять начинаешь! Я должен подготовиться, я должен… 

— Вы обещали, майор, вы дали слово! Сейчас лучший момент. Я не успела увернуться и оказалась на линии огня Огненного алхимика при поимке дезертира. Там были только вы и ваши люди, в неразберихе никто ничего не заподозрит, к нам будет минимум внимания. 

Рой молчал. Он судорожно сжимал пальцы, пропуская через них белый песок. Луна спряталась в перистые облака с кокетством девушки, кутающейся в новую шаль. Ветер стихал. Мустанг резко встал на ноги, капюшон съехал, а кулаки сжались:

— Ты только послушай, о чём ты меня просишь!

— Это лучшее время и место! Надо покончить со всем здесь и сейчас, я не могу просто так уйти из пустыни. Я должна заплатить, сэр, и вы отлично знаете, это далеко не полная цена за то… что здесь произошло по моей вине.

Лиза замолчала, а потом тоже поднялась и неожиданно взяла его обе руки:

— Я умоляю тебя, Рой, освободи меня.

Он смотрел на свои кулаки, которые медленно разжимали её холодные пальцы. Он больше не узнавал в этой молодой женщине Лизу Хоукай. Незнакомка разговаривала похожим голосом, у неё было то же лицо, рост и фигура, но она изменилась навсегда. Маленькая дочь учителя, должно быть, умирала с каждой пулей, выпущенной из снайперской винтовки Ястребиного глаза, пока окончательно не сгинула в песках Святой Земли. И это только его вина.

— Хорошо. Дай мне пару часов. Мы закончим до рассвета, — хрипло сказал он, а потом вдруг притянул девушку к себе и быстро прошептал в самое ухо: — Только обещай, младший лейтенант, что больше не будешь ничего делать со своей спиной. И не будешь искать смерти от рук мародёров.

— Обещаю.

Лиза закрыла глаза и несколько секунд вдыхала близкий запах его плаща, пока майор не отпустил её.

— Ты можешь немного поспать. Я посижу снаружи, — майор надел капюшон и снова уселся у порога.

— Благодарю вас, сэр.

Лиза вернулась в палатку и села на кровать. Она потрогала своё разбитое лицо руками и беззвучно рассмеялась. Смех зло душил её, всё больше напоминая истерику. Война особенно ненавидела Хоукай за то, что она была женщиной, а люди будут презирать, потому что женщина выбрала для себя ремесло войны. 

* * *

  
Это место было похоже на рай для праведников, в который верили ишвариты. Для каждой души являлся свой: целый мир, созданный Ишварой из радостных воспоминаний и желаний, скрытых в сердце. 

Солнце заливало утренним светом небольшую кухню, позволяя любоваться идеальной картиной. Молодая женщина в переднике мыла посуду, малыш у её ног дёргал маму за юбку и что-то лепетал. Была весна и занавески раздувал ветер, в стекло бился залетевший шмель, на подоконнике бормотало радио. У садовой двери развалилась собака, она вытянулась на пороге и жмурилась от солнца, лениво виляя хвостом. Если прислушаться, можно было разобрать, как от станции, издав протяжный гудок, отходит пригородный поезд. 

Девушка с улыбкой обернулась, тряхнув отросшими до плеч светлыми волосами. Он хотел подойти, подхватить малыша на руки и крепко обнять её, вдыхая знакомый запах дома, но с ужасом понял, что не может пошевелиться, а на его руки надеты белые алхимические перчатки. Пальцы привычно щёлкнули, повинуясь чужому приказу, и под потолком в угол пролетела рыжая искра, похожая на след молнии. Малыш показал туда пальчиком и улыбнулся. Ужас от осознания того, что делают собственные руки, парализовал его. Он хотел закричать, но вместо этого бессмысленно открывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. 

Бегите! Бегите! Бегите!

Огонь взвился из пустоты, языки пламени поднимались из самой преисподней, беспощадно пожирая всё на своём пути. Первыми вспыхнули весёлые занавески, плавились, искривляясь, стены. На обоях вздымались огненные пузыри. Радио взорвалось, разлетевшись на сотни осколков. Фигуру девушки, прижимавшей к себе ребёнка, объяло ненасытное пламя. За секунды живая плоть превращалась в обугленных кукол с пустыми провалами глазниц. Всё заволокло чёрным дымом. Запах горелого мяса, по обыкновению, ударил в ноздри, заставляя комком сжаться нутро. Рой услышал свой крик, нечеловеческий крик, больше похожий на рёв зверя. Кто-то изо всех сил тряс его за плечи.

— Рой, проснись! Ты слышишь меня? Проснись! — Маес Хьюз склонил над ним своё встревоженное лицо. 

Мустанг вскочил, чуть не ударившись о металлическое перекрытие кузова грузовика. А потом лихорадочно стал разрывать застёгнутый ворот рубашки под кителем. Почти наступило утро. Предрассветное серое небо с яркой розовой полосой на востоке было безоблачно и ясно, обещая солнечный день.

— Плохой сон, приятель? — добродушно поинтересовался Хьюз. — Ты кричал, как будто тебя волокут в преисподнюю.

— В каком-то смысле так и было, — Мустанг окончательно проснулся и снова устроился на деревянной скамейке. Грузовик мерно ехал, изредка подскакивая на кочках. Все спали, офицеры сопели и похрапывали, вповалку прислонившись к спине или плечу товарища. Маес сидел на полу кузова, облокотившись на вещмешок, и что-то писал в тусклом свете, используя скамью как столик. Похоже, это было новое письмо для Грейсии. 

— Ты не ложился?

— Нет, — капитан махнул рукой, не отрывая взгляд от письма, — отосплюсь в поезде.

Рой достал свои часы. До Юзвелла, ближайшей железнодорожной станции, они должны были добраться до полудня. Армия аместрийцев, как насытившееся кровью чудовище, втягивала назад свои щупальца, увозя домой победителей и героев Ишвара из растерзанной Святой Земли. Мустанг посмотрел на товарища, писавшего письмо. Хьюз сам себе улыбался, сосредоточенно глядя на бумагу, как будто эту улыбку любимая девушка легко обнаружит между строк. Мустанг отвернулся. Из них двоих Маес всегда был самым храбрым. Безрассудно храбрым.

Майор покопался в своём мешке и нашёл маленькую фляжку с алкоголем. Он отвинтил крышку, и почувствовал благородный запах коньяка. Запах дубовых бочек и шоколада. Запах бара мамы. Он сделал несколько больших, жадных глотков, чтобы перебить отвратительный привкус горелого жира на губах, всё ещё преследовавший его наяву. Рот обожгло, а затем по телу приятно разлилось согревающее тепло.

— Рановато для крепких напитков, господин майор, — заметил, широко зевнув, Хьюз. Он закончил писать и убрал листок в конверт. В Юзвелле письмо уже можно будет отправить со станции.

Мустанг протянул ему фляжку, но капитан скривился.

— Дурная привычка, Рой, как и все грехи, обычно начинается с малого, — Маес Хьюз хмуро посмотрел на друга поверх очков. — Лучше заведи себе подружку, по крайней мере, на следующее утро не будут дрожать руки.

Мустанг подскочил как ошпаренный, схватив капитана за шиворот расстёгнутого мундира, но занесённый кулак замер и рука опустилась. Он уставился на Маеса, точно вспомнил, как оказался в тесном кузове армейского грузовика. А потом упал на своё место и хрипло расхохотался. Старина Хьюз, как всегда, бьёт в самое яблочко! Майор выпил ещё коньяка и откинулся на брезент, пахнувший ветром и пылью. На загорелом лице снова застыло выражение какой-то упрямой злобы и тоски, которое уже начинало выводить его друга из себя.

— Ты так проницателен, Хьюз, но совсем не разбираешься в выпивке и женщинах, — Рой глотнул ещё коньяка, голова стала пустой и лёгкой.

— Ч-то-о-о-о, — зашипел капитан, повышая голос. — Я уже слышал этот бред про руки, замаранные кровью! Иди ты к дьяволу! Я выжил! Выжил! И я обниму свою любимую, я женюсь, я делаю её самой счастливой женщиной на свете и смогу защитить. Да, всего одну. Куда мне до ваших амбициозных целей, господин государственный алхимик! И если надо будет ещё раз утонуть в реке из крови и отборного дерьма, я нырну и выплыву, Мустанг, потому что она меня ждёт. Ждёт каждую гребанную минуту дома! 

Он замолчал и сел. На секунду стало нестерпимо тихо, а потом раздались жидкие аплодисменты: в Хьюза полетели со всех сторон огрызки яблок, обёртки доеденных пайков, пустые пачки от папирос и даже одна фуражка:

— Да, заткнитесь вы, наконец, и дайте поспать!!! 

— Хьюз, если ты не замолкнешь, мы все на тебе женимся, а Мустанг будет подружкой невесты! — заорал басом капитан Хадсон с задней скамьи, и офицеры захохотали.

— Завалите, нахрен, пасть, сейчас нет и пяти утра!

Капитан Хьюз уселся, растолкав Мустанга и нахохлившись, точно воробей после драки. Он нащупал в кармане письмо и отвернулся к брезенту. Рой молча протянул ему фляжку и капитан Хьюз со всей дури выкинул её из кузова автомобиля. 

Они миновали пустыню и ехали по востоку Аместриса, маленькие шахтёрские деревушки и терриконы вырастали вдоль дороги. Хьюз задремал, ему снилось, будто он был довольным котом на коленях у Грейсии. Она гладила его по голове, запуская нежные пальцы в пушистую шёрстку… 


	9. Виновные и невинные

> **_20 миль восточнее Юзвелла, станция Блэкпул,  
> _** **_30 сентября 1909._ **

  
Лапша была превосходна: на прозрачном курином бульоне, с тонкой соломкой сельдерея и моркови, с кубиками нежного мяса, сверху посыпанная паприкой, перьями зелёного лука и сваренным вкрутую яйцом. 

— Я бы не советовал вам это есть, мэм. Они наверняка плюнули в тарелку.

Молодая женщина в новенькой форме младшего лейтенанта подняла глаза на говорившего. Полы ее пальто немного разошлись, показывая кобуру на поясе юбки.

— Спасибо за информацию, — ровно ответила она, отправив ложку в рот. «Они» не плюнули, а просто насыпали в её тарелку целую солонку. Соли было столько, что щипало глаза. Лейтенант продолжала очень медленно есть, на её лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Из двери кухни за её спиной выглядывал повар. Рядом толпился другой персонал забегаловки, они громко перешептывались. Отражения их любопытных физиономий были видны в начищенном медном чане для варки пива. За соседними столиками несколько посетителей тоже внимательно следили за ней. Но от них не исходила угроза, только ненависть и страх.

— Ты знаешь госпожу Анну Габардини? — спросила через минуту лейтенант, отложив ложку. Её горло горело огнём. Мальчишка, продававший здесь газеты и лотерейные билеты, изумлённо уставился на неё, выражение серых глаз моментально поменялось. Он стал похож на волчонка:

— Зачем она вам?

— Я ищу её. Это касается капрала Майка Габардини, — объяснила лейтенант и это была правда. Отчасти.

Мальчишка ещё раз посмотрел девушку настороженным взглядом. Вся его детская восторженность испарилась. Вероятно, он пожалел, что увязался за лейтенантом от станции в надежде на чаевые. В любом случае, кроме него, ей никто не поможет в этом богом забытом шахтерском посёлке. Не обращаться же, в самом деле, в военную комендатуру, чтобы навести справки. Мальчишка, казалось, услышал её мысли.

— Идите за мной.

Младший лейтенант Лиза Хойкай быстро поднялась, оставив у тарелки деньги за обед, и последовала за мальчишкой. Когда она проходила мимо персонала, столпившегося в кухонных дверях, её глаза чуть сузились:

— Вероятно, забыли посолить. Но в целом лапша отменная.

Высокий бородатый повар громко хмыкнул и зал ресторанчика взорвался разговорами и смехом после гробовой тишины. Но Лиза этого уже не слышала, она быстро шла за мальчишкой, который вёл её обходными тропами, петляя между задними дворами с курятниками и куцыми огородами.

Этот шахтерский городишко в двадцати милях от Юзвелла, был самой настоящей дырой. Даже сонный пригород Ист-сити, в котором Хоукай выросла, выглядел по сравнению с ним сверкающим центром мира. Впрочем, это было понятно ещё на станции. Военная комендатура — единственное каменное здание во всем городе. Шахтёры жили в хилых домишках, сколоченных из деревянной рухляди. Тощие кошки грелись на старых покрышках, вкопанных в землю вместо штакетника. Прямо за домами свиньи валялись в пыли, а по немощёной дороге важно гарцевали петухи. На центральной площади дети гоняли мяч, собаки взрывались лаем за заборами, а в громкоговоритель транслировал какой-то концерт по радио.

Наконец мальчишка затормозил у одного из домов и громко закричал под окнами:

— Мам! Тут приехали по поводу Майка!

Через пару минут на крыльце появилась высокая женщина, вытирающая руки о передник. Хоукай сразу уловила сходство: брови, серые глаза, непослушные кудрявые волосы и выражение лица — как будто детское и немного обиженное. Женщина вперилась в неё тяжёлым взглядом:

— Вы кто такая?

— Младший лейтенант Хоукай, мэм. Позвольте зайти в дом.

Анна Габардини долго рассматривала девушку в синей офицерской форме Аместриса. А потом кивком пригласила её в дом. Лиза очутилась в крошечной гостиной. Из мебели здесь были только старый диван и шкаф с посудой. В углу высилась стопка тюфяков. На них спали прямо на полу. Анна принесла гостье кружку воды и лейтенант тут же её осушила. Сейчас она могла бы выпить таких с десяток.

— Так что вам надо? — госпожа Габардини с подозрением посматривала на девушку, пытаясь определить её звание и происхождение. 

— Я приехала из-за капрала Майка Габардини, меня зовут Лиза Хоукай, — прочистив горло, произнесла лейтенант, поставив пустую кружку рядом с собой. На самом деле, она сама толком не разобралась, зачем просила Ребекку отыскать адрес семьи Майка в Восточном штабе и приехала сюда. И что теперь надо сказать в этой бедной, но чистой гостиной с единственным окном? Молчание неловко затянулось. Рыжие солнечные зайчики от детской погремушки прыгали на побелённых стенах. В углу стояла деревянная машинка без одного колёсика, а в её игрушечном кузове — сдутый мяч.

Госпожа Анна налила Хоукай ещё воды. Солнце, ветер и тяжёлый труд каждый год стирали красоту с лица этой женщины, но всё же пока проигрывали. Волосы на висках начали седеть в тридцать девять, когда в завалах шахты погиб её муж, а она была беременна Сэмми. Это он сейчас продавал никому не нужные газеты и лотерейные билеты, чтобы раздобыть себе карманных денег.

— Так что вам здесь надо? Это Бен Кирби нажаловался? Передайте этому проходимцу, чтобы засунул эту пенсию себе в… в штаны. Если Майк может быть жив, я не стану нахлебницей.

Лиза быстро посмотрела на неё и сделала большой глоток воды. Жестяная кружка со стуком опустилась на пол. Сухое горло лейтенанта некстати перехватил спазм, но она произнесла довольно чётко:

— Мне очень жаль, мэм. Но Майк погиб, это совершенно точно.

Женщина сцепила руки, сложенные на переднике. Её лицо заострилось и посерело:

— Можете поклясться? Но почему нам не отдали тело? Одну бумажку прислали — «числится без вести пропавшим».

Лейтенант утвердительно кивнула, на этот раз выдержав тяжёлый взгляд. Она думала, мать Майка сейчас вскочит и надаёт ей пощёчин, но та сидела без кровинки на лице, губы что-то тихо бормотали.

— Мэм, я видела, как он умер. Он спас мою жизнь и жизнь другого солдата. Он был добрым человеком и настоящим героем. Поэтому я здесь.

Младший лейтенант Хоукай заставляла себя не отводить глаза от этой разом постаревшей женщины. Госпожа Габардини вся сжалась, уменьшилась, её серые глаза затуманились, по щекам пробежали дорожки слёз, они капали на передник, на грубые загорелые руки. Эти руки ласково гладили малыша Майка по голове, когда он забирался к матери на колени, а от его по-детски мягких волос пахло летним ветром. Хоукай молчала. В тишине были слышны крики ребятни на улице, бубнящее радио у соседей, закипающий кофейник на плите. Госпожа Габардини тяжело встала и отправилась на кухню, вытерев глаза передником. Она вернулась через пару минут с двумя чашками кофе. 

— Так как, говоришь, тебя зовут? — спросила она, вернувшись, и протянула кофе девушке.

— Лиза, Лиза Хоукай, мэм, — лейтенант обхватила руками горячую чашку. Кофе был горьким и обжигающим.

— У меня было пять сыновей, девочка. Майк был третим. Крепким здоровяком родился, ел за троих, мы всегда смеялись… Мы жили ещё на севере. У мужа был скобяной магазин, дела шли плохо: нам пришлось набрать долгов, а потом всё продать, чтобы расплатиться. И как-то утром мой Генри показал газету: дескать, поедем на юг, у шахтёров отличный доход, выкарабкаемся, хоть в долговую тюрьму не посадят. Мы купили повозку, лошадей и прикатили на юг страны, в эту проклятую степь. Майк уже ножками ходил, обоз прутиками подгонял, да и говорить рано начал: сидит на козлах и болтает с отцом без умолку, а сам-то крохотный, и двух годиков не было ему. Потом Хэнк родился, потом Сэмми… Когда шахту Генри завалило, Хэнк всё плакал: «мамочка, как там папа без обеда, давай отнесу», а Майк его утешал, а ему всего одиннадцать было... Старую шахту так и засыпали с телом мужа внутри. Сказали, разбирать опасно. Видно, проклята я, раз ни одной могилы нет, куда придти можно, поплакать, — она замолчала и сощурившись смотрела на солнце. Оно близилось к закату. За дощатыми заборами и нищими крышами виднелось огромное здание военной комендатуры и администрации шахты. 

— Майк в академию поступил, чтобы мне помочь. Он на этих богатых бездельников в синей форме с детства насмотрелся, — госпожа Габардини махнула рукой в сторону роскошного здания, вызывающе торчащего посреди трущоб. — Так и говорил мне. Мол, вернусь капралом, и всё здесь изменится, ферму куплю тебе с коровами.

Женщина замолчала. Лиза поняла, что она снова беззвучно заплакала, комкая передник.

— Мои старшие-то в шахте. За гроши спускаются. Уилл вот женился теперь, дом надо строить, а куда там, если налоги такие, что последние штаны снимешь. Его Джейн зимой внука второго родит, а как их кормить, если нищета кругом? Ещё и с пенсией Майка обманули. Не положено, говорят, раз без вести пропал. Тьфу! Пусть подавятся, кровопийцы ненасытные! — Анна Габардини вытерла кулаком слёзы, подошла к открытому окну и смачно плюнула в сторону здания администрации.

Солнце садилось и полностью заглянуло в бедную комнату, стали хорошо видны трещины в штукатурке, выцветшая ткань тюфяков, а один угол был разрисован детскими каракулями. Лейтенант допила кофе и наконец-то поняла, зачем она здесь, зачем потратила два дня своего увольнительного на это странное путешествие. Она расправила плечи, почувствовав, как тонкая кожа на спине натянулась, а рана от ожогов заныла и нестерпимо зачесалась.

— Мэм, — она хотела произнести приготовленную загодя благодарственную чушь, но осеклась, глядя в глаза женщине, сидящей напротив. — Мэм, через неделю в отделении коммерческого банка Юзвелла вас будет ждать чек. Всю сумму вы можете обналичить и потратить как захотите. Считайте, что это долг военного командования Аместриса перед вашей семьей. Не путешествуйте одна с деньгами, возьмите с собой сыновей. Спасибо за кофе, мне пора идти.

Хоукай встала, поправив свою форменную юбку, и пошла к выходу. Во дворе в лучах закатного солнца всё ещё гуляла детвора. Увидев офицера, они сбежались к ней улюлюкая и гогоча. Лиза огляделась: Сэмми среди них не было. Должно быть, он вернулся продавать газеты. 

— Постой!

На плечо легла тяжёлая рука и Лиза поморщилась от боли. Ее раны нуждались в перевязке.

— Я сразу узнала тебя, — госпожа Габардини протянула ей сложенный вчетверо газетный листок. А потом покачала головой: — Когда мой Майк себе в голову что-то втемяшит — молотком не выбьешь. Но, видно, ты хороший человек, раз ко мне приехала повидаться.

Лиза остановилась, рана от ожога на спине раскалялась всё сильней. Эта женщина смотрела на неё глазами Майка Габардини. Вернее, у Майка были серые, по-детски широко распахнутые глаза, точь в точь как у матери. Госпожа Габардини крепко держала её за плечо, а потом, смутившись, отпустила:

— Женщине в форме не стоит ходить в наших трущобах одной. Я позову мальчиков, они проводят до станции. Сэмми! Сэмюэль!!!

Косые лучи заходящего солнца сделали мир вокруг мягким и оранжевым: и высокие облака, похожие на башни; и силуэты бедных домов шахтёров; и пыльную дорогу с серебристыми тополями. Ребятня обступила женщину в синем кителе и непрерывно галдела как стайка голодных, шумных птиц. У Лизы щипало глаза, наверно, от пыли и солнца. Она развернула квадратный листок, аккуратно вырезанный из газеты. Это была растиражированная фотография. Пойманное мгновение, сохраненное светом и растворённым в кислоте серебром. На снимке Габардини протягивал руку из грузовика, а она, ухватившись за неё, легко в него забиралась. Они улыбались: Майк довольно и широко, а Лиза задумчиво и устало. Почти два года назад на учебном плацу Военной Академии Ист-сити. 

— Ты хороший человек, — повторила Анна Габардини и пожала руку лейтенанта, — прощай.

— До свиданья, мэм, — Лизе захотелось немедленно убежать отсюда, бежать по рельсам до самого Ист-сити и в казармах упасть на кровать. — Я никогда не забуду того, что сделал Майк.

Хоукай развернулась и пошла к станции. Она заметила рядом Сэмми, он быстро шёл рядом, держа руки в карманах. У него больше не было сумки с газетами и всякой всячиной на продажу.

— Так ты невеста Майка? — запыхавшись сказал он, как только поравнялся с девушкой.

Южные сумерки быстро превращались в ночь. Вокруг было уже темно, только перед станцией и у здания комендатуры зажглись несколько газовых фонарей. Лиза обернулась к мальчишке, он широко улыбался. Точно такую же улыбку она сотни раз видела у Майка.

— Да, — зачем-то соврала Хоукай.

— Ты красивая, и у тебя есть пистолет, — сообщил Сэмми, лукаво глядя на девушку, — когда вырасту, я тоже женюсь на тебе.

Лейтенант кивнула, почувствовав жар. У неё поднялась температура, ожоги на спине требовали перевязки и покоя. Она с облегчением увидела деревянное здание станции, скорее похожее на наспех сколоченный амбар. Часы на стене показывали, что у неё в запасе около сорока минут.

— Спасибо, что проводил, Сэмми, — Хоукай протянула ему руку. Мальчишка опять широко улыбнулся, пожав её. — Была рада знакомству.

— Пока, невеста Майка! Не гуляй больше одна.

Хоукай пошатнулась и присела на скамейку. Она ждала ночной поезд, её потревоженная спина горела от боли диким огнём, а на лице саднили давно зажившие царапины от шипов акации. Ещё чуть-чуть и она почувствует песок на губах, в кровь стёртые ноги в жёстких ботинках, запах пороха и гари от своих рук. А потом в нос ударит смрад от сотен мёртвых тел, тошнотворно-сладковатый запах смерти и гниения.

_Дыши, дыши, дыши!_

Майк Габардини мечтал о ферме с коровами. Ты никогда не спрашивала, как могла бы на рассвете, заспанная, выходить на крыльцо и провожать взглядом повозку, везущую на рынок полные бидоны молока. А потом долго смотреть в даль, любуясь встающим солнцем и ясным утром. Просто печь хлеб, целовать детей в макушку, мазать царапины йодом и ловить на себе восхищенный взгляд мужа во время танцев на деревенской ярмарке. 

Этого будущего нет, нет и никогда не будет. Всё разлетелось на тысячи обломков среди песков Святой Земли. Как и твои собственные мечты, дочь алхимика, сгоревшие дотла, до белого пепла и вздувшихся на спине ожоговых пузырей. Мечты, в которых ты влюблённо смотришь в смеющиеся глаза молодого офицера, гладишь рукой его тёмные волосы и вы украдкой целуетесь в парке. А потом с гордостью находишь его в толпе, встречая на вокзале после очередной разлуки. Счастливая, идёшь с ним домой рука об руку, болтая всякие глупости, приключившиеся за неделю его отсутствия. Ты сокрушаешься, что ваша квартирка скоро будет слишком мала и ненадолго замолкаешь. Он вглядывается в твои глаза, одновременно с надеждой и сомнением, а потом подхватывает на руки, кружит, сто раз целуя в порозовевшие от смущения щёки. И ваша собака носится вокруг с радостным лаем.

_Но этого не будет. Никогда._

Паровозный гудок оглушил её и пригвоздил к скамье. Китель прилип к спине, по которой текло что-то тёплое и липкое из открывшейся раны. Всё тело горело огнём, её лихорадило. Лиза Хоукай пошатываясь вошла в вагон, упала на своё место и скривилась от боли. Она не собиралась умирать. Не сегодня. Она должна идти до конца той дорогой, которую выбрала, надев синюю военную форму и научившись лучше всех стрелять. Она выбрала узкую койку в казарме, вместо девичьей комнаты в отцовском доме, куда, вернувшись из Ишвара, она боялась зайти. Она не заслужила той жизни, которой будет жить семья Габардини, купив ферму и оплакав Майка. Её глаза убийцы не будут наслаждаться летним закатом на террасе, увитой алыми цветами настурции. Её руки до сих пор пахнут порохом и собирают винтовку за пятнадцать секунд — они никогда не будут размешивать для детей лимонад в запотевшем кувшине. Она видела смерть и агонию так близко, как другая девушка рассматривает швы нового платья. Она сама была смертью, отнимая жизнь за жизнью в прицеле винтовки, так часто, как официантка в кафе разносит пирожные. Больше никто не должен пройти её бессмысленной, кровавой дорогой, утопая в песке, царапая лицо колючками акации и проклиная всех богов вселенной. Никто. Никогда. Это она в силах сделать.

_Завтра, завтра, завтра._

Чек для госпожи Габардини. Пустой дом отца. Книги. Пыльное кладбище опасных книг. И кладбище за косогором, на отшибе сонного городка. Поле, заросшее ромашками. Мамина могила. Река позади дома и рыбацкая пристань с удочками, которые вечно забывают на берегу окрестные мальчишки. Перед тем, как провалиться в лихорадочный сон, больше похожий на беспамятство, Лиза услышала приятный, низкий голос мадам Крис: она предлагала ей чашку горячего шоколада. Она пригубила его и почувствовала вкус крови. Кровь лилась по её лицу, рукам, груди. Захотелось закричать, но она захлёбывалась кровью. А потом сознание растворилось и расплылось радужными пятнами, как масло пролитое в лужу. 

— Всё будет хорошо, всё будет хорошо, Лиз. Мы едем в больницу, — это была Бекки. Хоукай слышала её будто издалека, словно она находилась в ватном коконе и эта субстанция заполнила её целиком, отделяя от мира. Она заметалась:

— Только не в больницу. Нет! Не надо больницы! Нет!

— Святые небеса, хорошо! Ты сломаешь мне руку! Не поднимайся, тебе нельзя… Лиза, ты же вся горишь!

Боль снова кипятком разлилась по её спине, и Лиза закрыла глаза. Но на краткий миг ее сознание прояснилось: Хоукай поняла, что лежит на заднем сиденье автомобиля, а над ней склонилось встревоженное лицо Бекки. А потом всё снова поглотила вата, ставшая холодным туманом и бившая ее острыми колючками льда как ветер с реки в январе.

* * *

  
Маленькая уютная квартира сержанта Ребекки Каталины располагалась на углу Янг-стрит и Черри-лейн, довольно далеко от казарм и восточного штаба. Эта часть города ещё недавно была сущей деревней и сейчас беззастенчиво утопала в пожелтевших осенних садах, оставленных ещё старой застройкой. Милое и недорогое место. Рой оставил машину немного дальше по улице и сейчас шёл пешком, нацепив самую глупую из всех своих самодовольных улыбок. В одной руке у него был букетик розовых хризантем, а под мышкой — коробка шоколадных конфет. Ни дать ни взять — очередной военный красавчик, спешащий на свидание после работы. Он уверенно зашёл в дом, поднялся по лестнице на четвёртый этаж и постучал в апартаменты 4Д. Дверь открыла симпатичная брюнетка в голубом домашнем платье.

— О, я как раз заварила чай, майор Мустанг. Проходите! — она хихикнула и кокетливо округлила глаза. — Какие красивые цветы вы принесли!

— Мадам, — Рой щелкнул каблуками, — вы прекраснее всех цветов на свете.

Ребекка цепко оглядела лестничный пролёт, пропуская темноволосого офицера внутрь своей квартирки:

— Благодарю вас, майор. Вы как всегда мне льстите!

Она захлопнула дверь и тотчас жеманная улыбка слетела с её лица. Майор отшвырнул цветы и пальто в сторону.

— Как она, сержант? 

— Всё так же, — Ребекка прошла в комнату, служившей спальней, где на её собственной кровати лежала Лиза Хоукай. Сейчас она тихо спала. На спине виднелся компресс, пропитанный какой-то пахучей антисептической жидкостью, которую майор принёс вчера ранним утром, сразу после той сумасшедшей ночи, когда в квартире Бекки зазвонил телефон. Она уже спала и напуганный голос коменданта общежития для офицеров — это последнее, что ожидаешь услышать после полуночи. 

— Опять бредила? — майор помыл руки и, вернувшись в маленькую комнату, склонился над кроватью.

Каталина покачала головой:

— Нет, сегодня ей лучше. Вы уверены, что врач не нужен?

— Рана чистая, инфекции нет. Остальное — дело времени.

Мустанг замолк. Сняв китель и засучив рукава, он стал доставать аптечные склянки и бинты из коробки от шоколадных конфет. Он продезинфицировал руки, распространяя вокруг тяжёлый запах йодоформа. Его пальцы быстро и невесомо пробежались по голой спине: кожа не была обжигающе горячей как вчера, она не выглядела припухшей и натянутой как в первые дни после ожога. Живая ткань раны очистилась и больше не умирала. Это хороший знак, Рою не нравилась только лихорадка, хотя это могла быть обычная простуда, некстати подхваченная Лизой в начале осени…

— Это вы сделали, майор? — вдруг спросила Каталина. Она впервые так близко и подробно рассмотрела рану подруги: ярко лиловые края и белёсое дно уродливо рассекали кожу чуть повыше лопаток, словно на спину прилипла отвратительная медуза. Странную татуировку, которую Лиза прятала от всех, она увидела ещё в школе, когда им было по пятнадцать и Лиза порвала платье на пятничной прогулке в ботаническом саду. Бекки в тот день молча отдала ей свою кофту. Лиза никогда не рассказывала, а Ребекка не настаивала. Ей тоже было, что скрывать от любопытных товарок в школе. Каталина сжала кулаки.

— Это вы сделали? — повторила она.

— Да, сержант, — голос майора прозвучал немного хрипло.

— В Ишваре?

Рой обернулся к Ребекке и пристально посмотрел в её глаза, которые расширились от гнева и отвращения. Он ничего не сказал, а потом снова вернулся к перевязке. Бекки вылетела из комнаты, и Рой слышал как она гремит на кухне посудой. Кажется, она колотила чайником по столу. Рой вздохнул и бережно смазал края ожогов мазью. После Ишвара он знал о таких ранах больше любого хирурга, ясно представляя себе, как реагирует живая плоть на жар и огонь, как потом она может восстановиться. Он знал, за сколько минут можно сжечь человека дотла и какая температура воздуха для этого потребуется. Он знал с какой интенсивностью горит каждая часть человеческого тела. Самые тяжелые ожоги были глубокими или обширными, но он сделал всё, чтобы пламя, уничтожившее часть татуировки на спине Лизы, не задело глубокие слои кожи. Это ему удалось лишь отчасти. Рой пропитал новую повязку лекарством и бережно положил на рану. Девушка мерно дышала во сне, сухие губы были приоткрыты. Это немного напоминало улыбку. Майор не замечал, что тоже улыбается. Он подоткнул одеяло и взял её руку, оставив пальцы на запястье чуть дольше, чем необходимо для подсчёта пульса. Сердце Лизы билось ровно и спокойно, жара не было.

— Я больше не нужен. Теперь хватит обычной перевязки. Надо следить, чтобы она не срывала компресс и лежала в постели, — сказал Рой Ребекке, которая снова стояла за его спиной.

Сержант кивнула. Её глаза всё ещё метали молнии, а ноздри раздувались в гневе. Рой поднялся на ноги и чисто светски улыбнулся, надевая китель:

— Не стоит меня провожать, мадам.

— Я не знаю, что вы там о себе возомнили, — выпалила Ребекка, — но то, что вы государственный алхимик, не даёт вам никакого права так поступать с людьми… с девушками!

— Мадам, — он кивнул ей, собираясь к выходу.

— Вы здесь только потому, что она звала в бреду кого-то по фамилии Мустанг, и во всём городе так зовут лишь одного военного засранца!

— Она звала меня? — рука майора на секунду замерла у дверной ручки, а лицо стало совсем другим, с него слетела вся нахальная спесь нового любимчика Груммана. Оно стало бледным и уязвимым, впрочем, это длилось недолго.

— Да, звала! А мне, наверно, надо было позвать жандармерию! — яростным шёпотом прошипела Бекки, забыв о любопытных соседях.

— Вы поступили правильно, сержант, — тихо ответил Рой и стал спускаться вниз по лестнице. — Не говорите ей, что я был здесь. И я ваш должник, сержант Каталина. 

Бекки готова была кошкой прыгнуть на его спину и разодрать ногтями красивое, самоуверенное лицо. Но она остановилась в дверном проёме, увидев плечи, придавленные виной.

— До свиданья, майор Мустанг! В следующий раз оставайтесь на чай, я настаиваю! — громко крикнула Ребекка Каталина и захлопнула дверь так, что задрожали все стекла в подъезде. 

Рой вышел на улицу — там было довольно мерзко, начался дождь и окончательно стемнело.


	10. Негласный пакт

> _**  
> Ист-сити,  
> ** _ _**Декабрь 1909.** _

  
Подполковник Мустанг (многие в Восточном штабе считали, что он слишком быстро получил это звание) на минуту задумался, прижав ко лбу раскалившуюся бакелитовую трубку служебного телефона. Он совершил столько звонков без перерыва на обед и всякий отдых, что надеялся, этот дьявольский аппарат сейчас воспламенится вместе с ним. Подполковник круто развернулся в кресле и посмотрел в окно, вглядываясь в умирающий зимний день. Он вздохнул. Восточный штаб слишком далёк от Централа и фюрера для такого амбициозного карьериста как он, но генерал Грумман имел по-настоящему любопытный modus operandi, чтобы всерьёз жалеть о своём назначении в Ист-сити. К тому же, была ещё одна причина, которая превратила этот трансфер в нечто несоизмеримо большее, чем просто очередные подковерные интриги высшего командования. Эта причина в данный момент ушла в архив сдавать документы, и Мустанг нехотя себе признался, что уже заметно скучает и ждёт быстрые шаги лейтенанта за дверью в коридоре. Он научился различать их из сотен других за первые дни совместной работы. Сначала она наладила делопроизводство в его офисе, составила расписание встреч, график работы с документами и отчётами, которые вечно копились из ничего, подобно домашней пыли. Она быстро стала незаменимой, и каждое утро, отправляясь на службу, он с досадой понимал, что постоянно думает о ней. Какой она будет сегодня: раздражённой его десятиминутным опозданием, чуть простуженной от первого мокрого снега или мимолётно улыбающейся из-за играющих в парке детей. 

Всего пару месяцев назад он до тошноты боялся увидеть её прямую спину; её мёртвые глаза скорбящего убийцы. Глаза, которыми она смотрела на него в пустыне. Он был готов увидеть там ненависть. Заслуженную ненависть. И она бы возненавидела его, если бы была кем-то другим. Младший лейтенант Лиза Хоукай, вызванная в его кабинет полтора месяца назад, невольно посмеялась над всеми его страхами. Она была другой, заново собранной из чужой крови, белых песчинок и оружейного масла. Строгая и неумолимая, далёкое эхо той девчонки за пылающей рекой его ишварских кошмаров. 

_Если такова ваша воля — я последую за вами даже в ад._

Даже в ад. Это, определённо, имело смысл и было причиной, огромной причиной, будь он проклят.

— Сэр, положите трубку. Капитан Дуглас из военной жандармерии уже полчаса не может дозвониться по внутренней линии.

Мустанг развернулся, с довольным видом уставившись на младшего лейтенанта Хоукай. Она поставила на стол чашку кофе и свежий сэндвич в бумажном пакете.

— Дуглас штабной идиот, лейтенант.

Правая бровь Лизы едва заметно приподнялась:

— Вам стоит положить трубку. Разрешите идти, если я вам больше не нужна на сегодня.

Конечно, по вторникам и четвергам у неё тренировки в тире. Мустанг кисло усмехнулся:

— Разрешаю, лейтенант.

Он проводил её взглядом, продолжая дёргать за рычаг телефона, а потом всё-таки повесил трубку, крутанулся в кресле и вдруг понял, что сегодня был только понедельник.

* * *

  
К началу декабря дел в Военной Академии Ист-сити всегда по горло. Во-первых, курсанты отлынивают от учёбы, предвкушая трёхдневное увольнительное на праздники последнего дня года. Во-вторых, ротным командирам нужно заполнить гору годовых отчётов и ведомостей с баллами по успеваемости, боевой стрельбе и строевой подготовке. Ну, и в-третьих, в Академии уже неделю ждали инспекцию от Груммана, поэтому головы старших офицеров раскалились добела. 

Капитан Гаррисон возвращался в свой офис по длинному коридору центрального корпуса. Настроение было на нуле, к тому же с утра зарядил холодный зимний дождь. После обеда к дождю добавился мокрый снег и промозглый ветер. Капитан повернул к главной лестнице и остановился как вкопанный, заметив знакомого офицера у входа в канцелярию начальника Академии. Мимо шумным потоком протекала студенческая жизнь, но девушка застыла на своём посту точно каменный валун посредине горной реки. С виду она ничуть не изменилась с того дня, когда получила от капитана отличный прицел с двадцатипятикратным увеличением и идеальной оптикой. Новая форма младшего лейтенанта сидела безукоризненно и была аккуратно выглажена. Серебряные серёжки блестели в ушах. Карие глаза, как всегда, сосредоточены и серьёзны. Капитан направился к ней, не замечая собственной неуместной улыбки. Попадающиеся ему на пути курсанты вытягивались по струнке и отдавали честь, но «Ветчина» Крэйг Гаррисон, их ротный старикан, не замечал их. 

— Лиза! Лиза Хоукай! Вот так встреча, — капитан улыбнулся и протянул ей руку. — Сколько времени мы не виделись?!

— Здравствуйте, капитан, — девушка развернулась к нему и тоже улыбнулась очень быстро и удивлённо, — полагаю, больше года. 

Она вдруг спохватилась и, щёлкнув каблуками, отдала честь по всей форме. Капитан засмеялся:

— Я больше не твой командир. Святые небеса, ты уже лейтенант! Если ты продолжишь такими же темпами, это мне скоро придётся козырять тебе при встрече.

Капитан осекся на полуслове, вспомнив про Ишвар, и молча пожал девушке руку, как боевому товарищу:

— Я рад, что ты сумела вернуться. 

Хоукай кивнула и на секунду опустила глаза. Дубовый паркет, выложенный ромбами в коридоре, был идеально чист. Однажды им пришлось драить его всю ночь, разозлив строевой подготовкой капитана. Семь девчонок, «женский взвод» и вечно таскающийся за ними Майк Габардини с глупыми шутками и преданными глазами. 

Главный коридор заполнила рота в маскхалатах, с учебными винтовками и маскировочными сетями, курсанты шумели как приближающаяся с рокотом волна. Начищенный до блеска паркет задрожал от одновременных шагов ста пар ног в тяжёлых ботинках. Увидев капитана и лейтенанта, сержант проорал «равнение налево», и людской поток обратился к ним уставшими румяными лицами шестнадцатилетних мальчишек. С их одежды и волос капала вода. Гаррисон и Хоукай молча отдали честь.

— Первый курс, сэр? — спросила Лиза, когда волна курсантов схлынула.

— Да, мои салаги, — капитан чуть улыбнулся. — Ни одного подающего надежды стать вторым Ястребиным глазом. Значит, ты теперь у нас на востоке? Каталина, должно быть, очень довольна?

— Спасибо, что оставили её при штабе командования, сэр, — голос младшего лейтенанта заметно потеплел.

— Боюсь, Лиза, это не я. Вероятно, решение принимал сам генерал-командующий. 

Где-то за их спинами открылись двери, выпуская наружу жужжание печатающих машин и телетайпа. Из столовой, расположенной чуть дальше по коридору, потянуло съестным. Сегодня был вторник, и недавний курсант Хоукай могла бы с точность воспроизвести всё меню, вплоть до десерта в формочках из фольги. Но Лиза продолжала смотреть на своего бывшего командира и молчала.

Она всё же повзрослела за этот год, подумал Гаррисон, глядя в непроницаемые карие глаза. Где теперь их детское упрямство, где юношеский идеализм её смелых надежд? Пустыня забирала невинность навсегда. Он вспомнил, как девушки-снайперы из его роты фотографировались с новенькими боевыми винтовками чуть дальше по этому коридору. Из семерых в живых остались только четверо, как он слышал. 

Раздался долгий электрический звонок — сигнал к вечернему отбою, и пространство холла снова заполнили курсанты и младшие офицеры, спешащие в столовую на ужин. Гаррисон вздохнул, фотографии семи девушек в новенькой форме с горящими от восторга глазами всё еще хранились где-то в ящиках его стола.

— Кстати, про Ребекку и остальных. У меня кое-что для вас есть. Так… Воспоминание. Пойдём ко мне в офис, здесь будет шумно… — его оттесняла толпа курсантов, он приблизился почти вплотную к лейтенанту.

— Могу я узнать, куда вы хотите забрать мою подчинённую, капитан? — с насмешкой спросил низкий мужской голос. Гаррисон и Хоукай одновременно обернулись. За их спинами у открытых дверей канцелярии стоял темноволосый подполковник, с интересом разглядывая капитана.

— Капитан Крэйг Гаррисон, сэр, — представила Хоукай своего бывшего командира нынешнему. Тот коротко кивнул, продолжая сверлить капитана своими тёмными, умными глазами. Пальцы правой руки перебирали поблёскивающую серебряную цепочку от карманных часов. 

— Подполковник Рой Мустанг, — он наконец протянул руку.

— А! Так вы теперь начальник моего Ястребиного глаза, господин государственный алхимик, — капитан усмехнулся краем губ и пожал протянутую руку. Ладонь подполковника была сухой и неожиданно сильной. — Вам повезло, она была одной из моих лучших курсантов.

Рой кивнул, не прекращая изучать капитана. В его глазах вспыхивало опасное пламя, которое быстро исчезало под маской ленивого равнодушия.

— Что ж, был рад знакомству, капитан, — подполковник отвернулся и, зашагав к выходу, бросил, не оборачиваясь: — Мы уходим, младший лейтенант.

— До свиданья, сэр, – Лиза быстро кивнула капитану и чуть наклонила голову. — Рада была вас увидеть.

— До скорого, Лиза! Заскакивай пострелять в наш тир. В штабе он ни к чёрту, слишком маленький, — последние слова капитан сказал как можно громче, чтобы подполковник точно расслышал.

Гаррисон с удовлетворением заметил, как напрягалась спина Мустанга и распрямились плечи. Он не любил столичных выскочек и циничных самоуверенных сопляков, будь они хоть сто раз героями Ишвара. А он-то гадал, что это за шишка от Груммана приехала в Академию, поставив всех на уши. Значит, это не слухи, и Огненный Алхимик — один из самых известных государственных алхимиков — теперь в Ист-сити. Любопытно будет посмотреть, можно даже повременить с отставкой, о которой он не раз задумывался за этот год. Гаррисон улыбнулся. Лиза шла за своим подполковником, отставая ровно на два шага. Девчонка считала себя его телохранителем, подумать только. Гаррисон не двигаясь наблюдал, как они сели в машину и скрылись из виду. Капитан продолжал улыбаться самому себе, он почему-то был уверен, что Лиза Хоукай примет его приглашение и обязательно придёт на стрельбище. 

Рой Мустанг в молчании вёл машину. Младший лейтенант с прямой спиной сидела рядом и также молча перебирала папки с данными прошлых инспекций Академии. Аудит был сложен и крайне запутан, поэтому Хоукай сосредоточено вглядывалась в страницы, нахмурив лоб. 

Снаружи было холодно и дождливо, порывы ветра забрасывали на стекло последние бурые листья. Уже давно стемнело, от канализационных люков валил пар, причудливо клубящийся в свете уличных фонарей. Снег, тяжёлыми хлопьями падавший после обеда, успел растаять и превратиться в грязные лужи. Внезапно подполковник проскочил на красный свет и остановил машину, вывернув руль на обочину. Со всех сторон раздались рассерженные гудки клаксонов.

— С какой стати он зовёт тебя по имени, Хоукай?!

— Он? Вы имеете в виду капитана… — Лиза повернула голову и встретилась с испепеляющим взглядом подполковника, — думаю, в силу давнего знакомства, сэр. Капитан Крэйг Гаррисон был моим ротным командиром в Академии и три года инструктором по стрельбе.

— Крэйг?! Ты тоже зовёшь его по имени?

— Никогда не звала, сэр, это было бы нарушением субординации по уставу. Но мне известно его имя. 

— Сколько ему лет?

— Ребекка Каталина говорила, что тридцать восемь. Сейчас, должно быть, ему около сорока.

— С какой целью Каталина сообщила тебе его возраст?

— Сэр, это допрос? — Лиза закрыла папку и серьёзно посмотрела на подполковника.

Рой поморщился и отвернулся. Он вновь завёл машину и тронулся с места, а потом резко затормозил. 

— Лейтенант, пожалуй, дальше нам не по пути. Прости, у меня свидание в городе, совсем нет времени, чтобы подбросить тебя.

— Не страшно, мы почти у казарм, — Хоукай, старательно пряча смеющиеся глаза, наклонилась на заднее сиденье, чтобы забрать документы, а потом вышла из машины. — Хорошего вечера, сэр.

Она укрыла папки от непогоды за пазухой чёрной шинели и пошла к длинным уродливым зданиям казарм и общежитий для младших офицеров. Двигатель машины подполковника взревел в темноте. Лейтенант обернулась, освещённая светом фар, и заметила лицо Роя Мустанга. Он был в ярости. Лиза не выдержала и улыбнулась. Она улыбалась, поднимаясь по лестнице в свой корпус. Улыбка не оставляла её, когда лейтенант вошла в свою комнату, сняла мокрое пальто и рассыпала документы на полу, чтобы они просохли у радиатора батареи отопления. Кажется, даже когда она засыпала, на её губах сохранялась едва заметная улыбка.

* * *

  
Рой с усилием подавил зевок, глядя на молодого связиста с детским лицом и сержантскими погонами. Он устранял повреждения на линии, тихонько напевая себе под нос. В офисе подполковника с самого утра толпилось слишком много народа. Он открыл папку и углубился в документ. Мустанг хотел придраться к любой закорючке в отчетах капитана Гаррисона за последние пять лет, но стоит признать, тот был честным солдатом, совсем как старая выдрессированная собака. Рой взлохматил себе волосы и беззвучно выругался. Проклятье, да чем он занят весь день?!

Связист что-то паял в телефонном аппарате, и можно было задохнуться от плавящейся канифоли. Мустанг встал и прошёл к окну. Серое, низкое небо быстро начинало темнеть. В парке напротив Восточного штаба на прогулочных дорожках зажигались фонари. По соседней улице продавец печёных каштанов катил свою тележку. Рою захотелось открыть окно и почувствовать их запах.

— Сэр, ваш кофе на столе.

Подполковник резко обернулся и скрыл папку Гаррисона под другими документами. Младший лейтенант даже бровью не повела:

— Сержант Фьюри говорит, что внутренняя линия восстановлена. Коммутатор будет полностью исправен завтра, но связистам придётся здесь работать допоздна.

— Отлично. Теперь Хьюз всегда сможет мне сообщить, какое кольцо он выбрал для помолвки, — Мустанг опять уселся в кресло и попробовал кофе. В кафетерии штаба он был отвратительным, но Хоукай откуда-то приносила вполне сносный.

— Сэр, подпишите, — младший лейтенант положила на стол несколько бумаг.

— Что это? 

— Предварительные результаты инспекции в Академию.

— Пять штрафных баллов? Ты хочешь, чтобы они меня возненавидели, лейтенант?

— Они итак вас ненавидят, подполковник, — Хоукай привычно рассортировала подписанные документы по папкам и сложила их на краю стола.

— Как ты добра ко мне… — Мустанг криво усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла. Лейтенант не уходила. — Что-то ещё?

Она протянула листок. Подполковник быстро прочёл его и удивлённо вскинул брови:

— Увольнительный? В конце года, когда вокруг столько дел и впереди маячит моя аттестация? — он положил ладонь на рапорт лейтенанта и добавил обиженно: — Ты всю прошлую неделю уходила раньше со службы.

— Только в понедельник и было шесть вечера. Ваша аттестация запланирована на август.

Мустанг хотел ответить, но замолчал, в его кабинет снова зашли болтающие связисты и юный сержант, который забрал для отправки вечернюю корреспонденцию. Хоукай молча стояла перед его столом, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Лейтенант, пойдём, я бы выпил кофе.

— Кофе?

Подполковник отвернулся к окну. На столе уже стояла принесенная лейтенантом чашка. Кажется, она даже не остыла.

— Нет. Мне захотелось печёных каштанов, — огрызнулся он. — Всё равно я не могу работать, пока здесь воняет горелой смолой и связисты со всего штаба устроили паломничество к сдохшему коммутатору.

Мустанг схватил пальто и вышел из кабинета. Хоукай отправилась за ним. Подполковник в самом деле купил себе кулёк печёных каштанов у уличного лотка. Он устроился на ближайшей лавочке в парке с явным намерением их съесть. Когда к нему подошла лейтенант, Рой уже очистил парочку, перепачкав руки в чёрной саже.

— Присаживайся, Хоукай, угощайся, — лениво протянул он и закинул в рот ароматный, идеально пропеченный каштан, пахнувший костром и деревенской осенью.

Лейтенант покачала головой, встав за его левое плечо. Мустанг прожевал каштан и проследил за её взглядом: она смотрела прямо на ярко освещённые окна Восточного штаба. Здание серой громадой закрывало часть неба прямо перед ними. Подполковник нахмурился:

— Зачем тебе увольнительный? — это был очень непрофессиональный вопрос, но он не мог больше сдерживаться.

— По личному делу, сэр, — Хоукай увидела, как напряглись плечи её начальника под форменным пальто и сжались челюсти. Она нехотя произнесла: — Я продала дом отца. Надо забрать оттуда последние вещи.

Рой замолчал. Ему показалось, что он пропустил удар в солнечное сплетение на тренировке по рукопашному бою, а потом на его голову вылили ведро ледяной воды. Он ожидал какого угодно другого ответа. Дом учителя… Неужели где-то ещё существовал старый дом Бертольда Хоукая со всеми его призраками? И сонный пригород Ист-сити на берегу извилистой реки? 

Целую вечность они не позволяли себе никаких намёков на общее прошлое, на общие воспоминания, даже когда проводили долгие часы наедине друг с другом за рутинной работой. Это был один из их негласных пактов. И сейчас они нарушали его. Он — своими мальчишескими выходками последней недели, а она… Она просто тем, что всегда была рядом. Да, она нарушала, когда в задумчивости проводила рукой по коротким волосам на затылке. Когда улыбалась, глядя в окно, и отпивала маленькими глотками свой утренний кофе, пока офис Мустанга ни утонет в разговорах, в телефонных звонках и в беготне подчинённых подполковника. Она нарушала, черт побери, всякий раз когда приносила сэндвич из кафетерия, если он не успевал пообедать, и помнила, что он любит с тунцом без маринованного лука. Нарушала, когда, как сейчас, долго молчала и он понимал всё, что она хотела ему сказать.

— Пошли, лейтенант, я подпишу твой раппорт, — Рой поднялся, выбросил остывший кулёк каштанов в урну и, отряхнув руки, пошёл к зданию Восточного штаба. Вокруг пахло недавней осенью и прелыми листьями. Несмотря на ночные заморозки, сегодня было тепло. 

— Сэр… в библиотеке отца осталось много книг. Если вам нужны какие-то экземпляры, вы можете забрать их до воскресенья. Я отдаю всё местной библиотеке, — негромко сказала Лиза и протянула ему платок для испачканных рук.

Рой кивнул и они стали медленно подниматься по бесконечным ступенькам, ведущим в Восточный штаб армии.

* * *

Гладкая отполированная поверхность была почти без царапин. Надо признать, инструмент отлично сохранился, несмотря на всегдашнюю сырость вокруг. Лиза плавно подняла крышку и пробежалась по клавишам, ударяя по струнам молоточками и извлекая звуки самой простой школьной гаммы. Нет, пианино всё же было немного расстроено и песочило. Она выпрямила спину, закрыв глаза, и начала по памяти играть самую веселую пьесу из своего детского альбома. В выбранном темпе она несколько раз ошиблась, начав с ля мажор. Впрочем, аllegro animato у неё никогда не получалось как надо. На лице девушки появилась усмешка: какая ирония, она не стала выдающейся пианисткой, несмотря на все старания в школе, и ничего не понимала в алхимии, хотя та заполнила её жизнь подобно ядовитому летучему газу. Выбором младшего лейтенанта Хоукай было огнестрельное оружие: пули, гильзы, запах технического масла и частицы пороха, въевшиеся в руки. Совершенная оптика линз, позволяющая убийце разглядеть каждую прядь волос на голове своей жертвы. 

Девушка остановилась и обрушила руки на клавиши. Темп изменился, свалившись в скачущее галопом presto. Звуки сошедшего с ума пианино быстро заполнили дом отца, эхом повторяясь в пустых тёмных комнатах, и, если честно, это производило жуткое впечатление.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ребята из компании Джо Лэнгли считали, что этот дом битком набит привидениями. Ты специально их пугала зловещей игрой? — Рой хотел насмешливо прибавить «лейтенант», но не смог, увидев Лизу в домашних трикотажных брюках и мягкой кофте. Её волосы были стянуты косынкой на висках и это придавало ей совсем юный вид.

— Вы рано… — она тоже забыла про положенное приветствие и не договорила «подполковник». Лиза не видела его в гражданской одежде больше четырёх лет. В темно-синем костюме-тройке и бежевом пальто он выглядел настоящим горячим красавчиком из Централа, согласно классификации мужчин Ребекки Каталины. Девять из десяти. Минус балл за глупую ухмылку и неудобный бумажный пакет из пекарни в левой руке. Все эти мысли пришлись совсем некстати и кровь прилила к щекам и груди. Чтобы отвлечься, Лиза снова пробежалась пальцами по клавишам (ля мажор в четыре октавы): 

— Как вы вошли?

— У меня есть ключ от садовой двери, ты забыла? — Рой улыбнулся, показывая длинный латунный ключ, который дал ему учитель много лет назад.

Девушка захлопнула крышку пианино. Она смутилась от всей этой ситуации и тщетно пыталась это скрыть. Зимнее утро выдалось хмурым и сумрачным. День никак не хотел начинаться, хотя часы показывали без четверти девять. В гостиной на полу горела старая керосиновая лампа, главный свет был неисправен. В комнатах было довольно холодно, бойлер и отопительный котёл тоже нуждались в ремонте.

— Я не вовремя? — Рой огляделся, ища себе место, но другой мебели, кроме пианино и табурета, здесь не было. — Я сегодня рано проснулся и решил тебе помочь. Без младшего лейтенанта мне тяжело отлынивать от важных дел. 

Подполковник примирительно развёл руками, но Лиза продолжала молчать — ей было всё ещё странно видеть Роя Мустанга в музыкальной гостиной, посреди дома отца. Как будто он превратился в двух разных людей из параллельных миров: в одного из них была влюблена одинокая девочка, жившая среди здешних призраков и книг. Другой — оказался катализатором бурных реакций, в конце концов превративших ее жизнь в пепел, похожий на белый ишварский песок.

— Пойдёмте, я сделаю кофе и посмотрю из чего на кухне можно придумать завтрак, — наконец произнесла она и поймала на себе странный взгляд подполковника. Он посмотрел на неё с неожиданной нежностью, почти ласково. Это было невыносимо, она спрятала свои дрожащие руки в карманы брюк.

Весь вчерашний вечер Рой тоже чувствовал удушающее волнение, пока выбирал костюм и пальто для поездки в дом учителя. Он плохо спал той ночью, но теперь ему было хорошо и спокойно. Рой покорно последовал за девушкой на кухню, и это лавиной обрушило миллион воспоминаний. Вот-вот — и на лестнице раздадутся шаги Бертольда Хоукая, в саду Олдриджей залает господин Крапинка, а маленькая дочь алхимика будет что-то готовить на ужин, напевая себе под нос незатейливую мелодию. Но дом был пуст. В холодных комнатах разносилось эхо, лохматый пёс давно умер, супруги Олдридж переехали после войны на север, по слухам, скрываясь от кредиторов.

— Я заглянул к господину Йохану. Старик всё ещё работает и процветает, — Рой по-мальчишески улыбнулся и помахал бумажным пакетом с ароматными сливочными булочками, которые он купил по пути от станции. После войны в городке закрылось много лавочек и магазинчиков, но знаменитая на всю округу пекарня Йохана была, к счастью, на месте. 

Лиза с детским восторгом распахнула глаза, но потом поймала внимательный взгляд Роя, скользящий по её лицу, и быстро наклонилась к кофейнику.

— Не стоило так беспокоиться, подполковник, — как можно холоднее произнесла она, ухватившись за формальности как за последнюю соломинку. — Но благодарю вас, сэр.

Рой оценил эту тактику, уголки его губ дёрнулись и насмешливо поползли вверх.

— Пойду в библиотеку, — он сделал театральную паузу, а потом промурлыкал своим бархатным баритоном, — _лейтенант_.

Мустанг вышел из кухни в явно приподнятом настроении, он забыл, когда в последний раз испытывал нечто похожее. В это холодное утро к нему возвращалось беззаботное лето его детства, наполняя свинцовый воздух заколоченного дома чем-то живым. Ещё пару часов назад он был уверен, что в нём не осталось ничего живого и беззаботного. 

А младший лейтенант Хоукай разглядывала погнутый носик домашнего кофейника. Она чувствовала себя тринадцатилетнем подростком с загорелыми веснушчатыми щеками и исцарапанными коленками. И эта наглая девица без усилий победила в ней сначала сломанного солдата с безупречным послужным списком, а потом и строгого адъютанта, легко вписавшегося в бюрократические пирамиды Восточного штаба. Лиза с досадой засыпала кофе в медный кофейник и поставила его на огонь. Она злилась на себя, на отца и на его проклятые книги. 

В библиотеке было неожиданно светло. Рой не мог отделаться от глупой улыбки, вспоминая смущение Лизы и порывистые движения её рук. В этом она была прежней. Он ходил мимо стеллажей и книжных шкафов, снова чувствуя себя учеником на летних каникулах в доме Бертольда Хоукая. И это наполняло до краев каким-то труднообъяснимым счастьем. Но подполковник Мустанг приехал в этот дом не за этим. Он взъерошил волосы, снял пиджак, закатал рукава рубашки и принялся за сортировку книг. Работы было много.

Когда Лиза зашла с подносом еды и кофейником, в библиотеке успел воцариться хаос. Вдоль окон тут и там стояли длинные стопки книг. Самое большое скопление возвышалось в углу как зубчатый замок с башнями. Остальные две кучи были значительно меньше. Рой сидел прямо на полу, облокотившись о шкаф, и листал очередной атлас. Он не сразу заметил девушку, а когда заметил, весело произнёс:

— Где мой завтрак, sous-chef?

Лиза покачала головой, скрывая улыбку, и поставила поднос на пол:

— Сейчас ещё принесу чашки и сахар. Нашли что-то интересное, сэр?

Рой неопределённо махнул рукой и ничего не ответил. Он знал эти книги вдоль и поперёк. В них не было ничего необычного. Сегодня его интересовало другое. И признаться, он не получил ответ на свой вопрос, успев разобрать изрядную долю библиотеки алхимика.

Через четверть часа мягчайшие слоеные булочки были съедены вместе с сэндвичами, приготовленными Лизой. Недопитый кофе остывал в кофейнике.

— Спасибо, sous-chef, — снова поддразнил Рой. Он так прозвал её после пожара на кухне господина Алана. Тогда Лиза училась делать своё первое фламбе. — Хочешь, я посмотрю бойлер? В доме холодно как в морозильнике. Как ты здесь ночевала?

— Я возвращаюсь в казармы на последнем поезде. Дом пустой. Мебель осталась только в вашей комнате, часть — в библиотеке и вы видели мамино пианино в гостиной…

— В моей комнате? — перебил Рой. Его глаза вспыхнули весельем, уголки губ насмешливо изогнулись. — Ты оставила её нетронутой? Наверно, хочешь обустроить музей будущего фюрера? Я польщен, лейтенант.

Лиза предприняла завидные усилия, чтобы не улыбнуться. 

— Эту мебель забраковал оценщик из комиссионной лавки. Я решила оставить её новым хозяевам. Пусть выбрасывают сами.

— О, в моей комнате была чудесная мебель! Твой отец всегда был добр ко мне. У вас это семейное.

— Мебель испорчена перочинным ножом и алхимическими опытами, — сказала Лиза строгим голосом учительницы. 

Рой скорчил оскорблённую гримасу и засмеялся. Наконец, он увидел, что Лиза сдалась и тоже улыбается. Можно ли забыть время, проведённое в этом доме? Оно растянулось одним бесконечным летом его детства и юности. Он был уверен, что все эти дни (и даже воспоминания о них) были сожжены дотла в ишварской пустыне. Он уничтожил их собственными руками. Но теперь они воскресли, всполошились стаей диких гусей на реке и взлетели в небо, хлопая крыльями и крича. Рой скомкал салфетку и отвернулся к окну. Лиза Хоукай продолжала возиться с чашками и кофейником.

— Грумман предложил мне одно дело, — произнёс он и ненадолго умолк. Лиза взяла его чашку и подлила кофе. На улице большими хлопьями шёл мокрый снег, Рой только сейчас заметил, что с окон сняты портьеры. Библиотека стала непривычно светлой: обычно здесь было темно и тихо как в склепе. Рой отпил кофе, но его взгляд неудержимо притягивало нечто иное: Лизе Хоукай был к лицу белый свет начинающегося зимнего дня, хотя движения её рук и плотно сжатые губы выдавали волнение. Рой глубоко вздохнул. Ароматы свежего кофе и сливочных булочек, наполняли комнату ощущением праздника и уюта. Подполковник был недостоин ни праздника, ни уюта, тем более, разделённых с ней.

Рой легко встал на ноги и принялся шагать по комнате:

— Генералу Грумману нужны люди. Я буду заниматься вербовкой алхимиков в Восточный штаб. В идеале, они должны выдержать экзамен и государственную аттестацию. Думаю, предстоит больше года тяжёлой разъездной работы. После войны их осталось не много. Грумман хочет укрепить свои позиции в генералитете.

Мустанг остановился за спиной лейтенанта и после секундной заминки чётко произнёс:

— Это может притормозить твою карьеру, ты исчезнешь на какое-то время с радаров стервятников из отдела кадров. Поэтому я спрашиваю — ты со мной?

Хоукай коротко кивнула. Рой опустился вниз и уселся на пол. Он оказался так близко от неё, что их плечи почти соприкасались.

— Знаешь, какой вопрос мучил меня почти две недели? 

Можно было почувствовать кожей как девушка вздрогнула, а потом напряглась.

— Нет, сэр.

— Мне дали доступ в кадровый архив Восточного штаба. И это оказалось любопытно, — Рой взял с пола первую попавшуюся книгу и сдул с неё пыль. — Не хочешь угадать, что именно я там узнал?

— Нет, сэр. Я никогда не была сильна в шарадах и радио-викторинах.

Рой засмеялся:

— Подсказка. Это напрямую относится к тебе.

Тонкая фарфоровая чашка звякнула о блюдце, несколько капель кофе пролились на пол и остались пятнышками на ковре с бардовыми цветами. Лиза вспомнила военный конверт с деньгами в баре мадам Кристмас и лицо клерка в банке. Когда Хоукай перевела почти всю сумму со своего счёта на счёт каких-то бедняков из шахтерской дыры на юго-востоке, он посмотрел на неё как на сумасшедшую и долго переспрашивал, уверена ли она. Все банковские транзакции Аместриса контролировали военные. Она не могла не знать.

Рой нахмурился, заметив, как она побледнела:

— Ладно, к делу. Ты знала военных в окружении учителя?

— Нет. Никого… — Лиза хотела уточнить «никого, кроме вас», но не стала.

— Вот и я о том же, — Рой усмехнулся и взлохматил волосы. — За почти двадцать лет о нём нигде нет ни записи, ни строчки. Архив забит упоминаниями всех алхимиков, живущих и когда-либо живших на востоке страны: отдельные дела и папки есть даже для шарлатанов и ярмарочных фокусников, но нет ни слова о твоём отце. Словно кто-то убрал все сведения.

— Убрал? Но как это возможно?

Рой пожал плечами: 

— Пока не знаю, но это сделал кто-то из высшего командования на востоке. Ты помнишь, когда вы переехали в этот дом и где жили раньше?

— Я была слишком мала, — Лиза покачала головой, — хотя, погодите, сэр. Может быть, это поможет.

Она встала и вышла из комнаты. Рой слышал, как она копается в трёх коробках с личными вещами, оставленных для грузчиков около входной двери. Наконец, девушка вернулась с тяжёлой шкатулкой из красного дерева, сделанной в том же стиле, что и напольные часы под лестницей. Лиза поставила её рядом и открыла. Внутри хранились бумаги, несколько старых фотографий, деловые письма от нотариуса и поверенного, а так же брачный патент родителей Лизы. Она разложила всё на полу перед Мустангом. Документов было немного.

— Отец сжёг весь личный архив и часть книг из библиотеки за месяц до смерти. Он чего-то боялся, раньше я списывала всё на болезнь, но теперь… — она задумчиво провела рукой по бумагам, которые были единственными свидетелями существования её семьи. Внутри что-то сжалось, пока не вырос противный, холодный ком, знакомый с детства. Почему, почему эта маленькая девочка всё ещё живёт в ней? Лиза вздрогнула всем телом и посмотрела на подполковника: он тоже рассматривал документы.

— Учитель был болен, но рассудок его не покидал, — пробормотал Рой. — Смотри, это старинная купчая на дом и землю. На имя некой Кэтрин Мэри Маллард.

— Маллард? — Лиза разворошила документы и нашла брачный патент. — Вот тут написано Элизабет Мэри Маллард. Это имя моей мамы. Под ним она выступала в шоу как пианистка Мэри Маллард… Я видела афишу в баре мадам Крис.

— Значит, этот старый дом принадлежал твоей почтенной бабке. Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, кто вычистил информацию об учителе в восточном штабе армии. Ты говорила, он боялся? К нему кто-нибудь приходил?

— Нет, никогда при мне. Но он боялся чего-то, думал, за домом следят. Последние месяцы отец запрещал включать свет наверху. Иногда он бредил, говорил бессмыслицу.

Рой задумался. Он отдал бы один глаз, чтобы взглянуть на архив учителя и на дневники, которые тот вёл много лет. Кэтрин Маллард… Черт, где-то он уже слышал эту фамилию и совсем недавно! Всё же, эта загадка не давала ему покоя: почему об учителе Хоукае не знала армия? Почему его не пытались вербовать на службу? Где отчёты о неудачной вербовке, которые пришиваются к папкам алхимиков, не состоящих на государственной службе? Таких в Аместрисе сейчас большинство. 

Рой вдруг почувствовал, что пальцы его руки почти касаются пальцев сидящей рядом Лизы, которая, склонив голову, рассматривала фотографии своих родных, разложенные на полу. Тревога ушла с её лица, оно оживилось и посветлело. Он тоже взял одну из фотографий и поднёс к глазам. Это был фотоснимок тринадцатилетней школьницы, светловолосая девочка в клетчатом платье немного напряжённо смотрела в камеру. Аккуратная подпись на обороте — идеальный подарок отличницы на день отца.

— Сэр! — запротестовала Лиза.

Рой хмыкнул:

— Помню тебя такой. Ты легко краснела, — он повернулся к ней, склонив голову на бок, — и тайно читала непотребные для барышень книжки. Как там она называлась…

— Нет! — воскликнула Лиза.

Она засмеялась и машинально накрыла ладонью его губы. Девушка тут же отпрянула и отвернулась. Рой замер, словно его ударили током. Пальцы лейтенанта были прохладными и немного грубыми для девушки. Что бы он отдал за возможность поцеловать их, согревая губами, притянуть её к себе и как следует обнять? Подполковник беззвучно выругался: решение приехать в дом учителя было дурацкой идеей. А мысль, что Лизу можно прямо сейчас поцеловать — жадно, ненасытно, крадя её дыхание и утопая в ней до темноты в глазах… Эта мысль бросала в жар, она раскаляла воздух вокруг, хотя в комнате не работало отопление, а за окном второй час валил снег. 

— Пойду взгляну на бойлер, или мы замёрзнем здесь насмерть.

Рой вскочил на ноги и вышел. Через пятнадцать минут в библиотеке стали слышных звуки оживающего бойлера, ему вторил мерный гул угольного котла. Лиза продолжала сидеть на полу в библиотеке, поджав колени к животу. Она спрятала лицо в ладонях, пытаясь забыть прикосновение своих загрубевших пальцев к мягким мужским губам, но это было невозможно. 

Сразу после полудня подполковник уезжал, забрав с собой два десятка книг, остальные ждали своей участи, сложенные в коробки на полу, — ценный дар любому фонду или библиотеке. Рой стоял, прощаясь, на заснеженной лужайке перед домом учителя. Он обернулся и в последний раз посмотрел на знакомый фасад с трещинами в штукатурке, с зелёной плесенью вдоль водосточных труб. Рой хмурился, ветер растрепал его тёмные волосы, на шерстяном воротнике пальто не таяли снежинки.

— Только один вопрос. Кто здесь теперь будет жить, лейтенант?

Лиза, закутанная в шаль, провожала его на пороге.

— Кажется, семья врача, сэр, трое детей и собака. Я мало что знаю от поверенного, им нужен был дом с большим садом. 

— Детям тут будет хорошо, — сказал подполковник и помолчав добавил: — особенно летом.

Рой вспомнил тепло от нагретых за день деревянных досок и самодельные удочки на берегу реки. Бескрайние поля с расходящимися от ветра волнами высоких трав. Край дикой земляники, растущей по обочинам деревенских дорог. Он вспомнил коренастые вишневые деревья в саду, Рой лазил по ним за спелыми ягодами, пока девчонка стояла внизу с миской. Она не отдаст ему ни вишенки из их добычи, ведь это для пирога к вечернему чаю.

Он посмотрел на Лизу — она поёжилась от холода, очень красивая и молчаливая, светящаяся от тающего снега и скупого солнца, показавшегося из-за туч. Это напоминало дежавю. Только в этот раз он увидит её завтра в своём офисе: ровно без пяти девять лейтенант будет сидеть за рабочим столом собранная и профессиональная, как всегда. Эта мысль снова, и снова превращала его в счастливого мальчишку.

— Я подумал про пианино, лейтенант. Не стоит выбрасывать такой инструмент. Ты можешь отправить его в бар мадам Кристмас. Расходы я оплачу, да и мадам будет приятно. Она ведь была подругой миссис Хоукай?

Лиза распрямила плечи, услышав имя матери. Последнее время ей чудилось, что она её выдумала, сойдя с ума в этом доме от одиночества. Но подполковник был прав: мама существовала, равно как и отец. И она сама, Лиза Хоукай, жила в этом большом доме с мансардой и садом первые двадцать лет своей жизни.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Рой улыбнулся и пошёл к станции, он нёс в руках книги, как и тринадцать лет назад, среди них был «Малый свод алхимических правил» и изрисованный смеющимися рожицами — «Начертательный атлас алхимика».   
  


* * *

Подполковник Рой Мустанг смотрел на минутную стрелку своих серебряных часов государственного алхимика. В приёмной генерала-командующего Груммана было непривычно тихо, несмотря на конец года и всеобщее сумасшествие, царившее в штабе в последнии дни декабря. Он не боялся аудиенции, скорее чувствовал азарт от скорой встречи с генералом. 

— Подполковник Мустанг, — хорошенькая брюнетка в новеньких погонах прапорщика появилась перед ним, — генерал готов вас принять. Идите за мной.

Рой шёл за девушкой, зачем-то сравнивая её с лейтенантом Хоукай. Прапорщик резко обернулась и уставилась на него:

— Проходите, сэр, — её чёрные глаза насмешливо блеснули, а уголки губ скривились ровно настолько, насколько это позволяла военная субординация.

— Благодарю, сержант… — он не договорил.

— Прапорщик Ребекка Каталина, сэр, — поправила девушка и распахнула перед ним дверь.

— Не сердитесь, прапорщик Каталина, я не запоминаю всех красивых девушек в штабе, — подполковник широко ухмыльнулся и вошёл в кабинет Груммана, чувствуя как Ребекка прожигает взглядом дырку на его спине.

Кабинет генерала-командующего восточной армией напоминал нечто среднее между дедушкиной кладовкой и кабинетом военной шишки. У Груммана была эксцентричная привычка заполнять пространство вокруг себя всякой всячиной, которую он привёз со всего света, путешествуя по молодости лет. Здесь были шкафы с книгами, целые стеллажи с картами и географическими атласами, безделушки и подарки из стран, о названиях которых Рой даже не задумывался. Больше всего его впечатляли огромные деревянные куклы из Драхмы, ярко расписанные цветами и завитушками. Вероятно, в темноте они выглядят зловеще.

— Подполковник Мустанг, — поприветствовал его генерал Грумман, бодро вставший из-за огромного письменного стола. Во время аудиенций с подчинёнными он пересаживался за более демократичный стол у окна. Там же хранился любимый набор шахмат.

Рой козырнул, отдавая честь и щёлкнул каблуками. Генерал замахал руками, как всегда по-панибратски приглашая к столу с шахматной доской. Фигуры для партии были уже расставлены. 

— В прошлый раз ты проиграл, но я опять даю тебе фору, поэтому играй белыми, — сказал Грумман, потирая руки, его глаза горели мальчишеским нетерпением. — Ваш ход, подполковник.

— Надеюсь, сегодня я продержусь немного дольше, сэр.

Грумман захихикал.

— Твой аудиторский доклад об Академии почти идеален. А я, признаться, сомневался доверить ли тебе инспекцию… всё же ты так молод, — Грумман улыбнулся, глядя как противник съел первую пешку на доске.

Рой слушал вполуха, его мысли были заняты ладьёй и двумя пешками генерала.

— Спасибо, сэр. 

Грумман откинулся назад с довольным видом. Подполковник ожидаемо убрал чёрную ладью с поля, и попался в западню. Генерал поправил дужки очков и вздохнул:

— Эх, молодёжь! Всегда куда-то торопится.

Рой посмотрел на доску — его королева была под ударом. Шах был в четырёх шагах. Он слишком неосмотрительно пошёл в атаку.

— Сэр, я жду от вас приказов.

— Опасная ситуация. Не торопись. Я же говорю, ты торопишься, — Грумман хитро взглянул на шахматные фигуры, а потом на Мустанга. — Делая ход, надо быть уверенным в следующих пяти. Мне сказали, ты стал частым гостем архива. Брось это, мой мальчик! Ты молод, а сейчас конец года, праздники. Куда лучше пригласить красивую девушку на свидание. Не торопись глотать пыль и плесень на полках, подполковник. Оставь это старикам.

— Да, сэр.

Они ненадолго замолкли, погрузившись в игру. Рой пытался спасти королеву, но это было невозможно, несмотря на численное преимущество в фигурах, подполковник попал в цугцванг. Грумман выглядел расслабленным, но из-под очков наблюдал за каждым движением своего молодого противника. Его сопротивление было явно обречено. 

— Шах и мат, мой дорогой друг. Сегодня ты рассеян.

Рой улыбнулся: 

— Меня опять отвлекали эти штуки в углу. Откуда они у вас, сэр?

Грумман обернулся и посмотрел на стоящих у шкафа огромных кукол. 

— О, в твои годы я много путешествовал по свету. Эти игрушки с севера Драхмы. Представь, их дарят на свадьбу.

— Выглядят жутковато, сэр, для подарков по такому поводу, — заметил Рой. Он на минуту представил себя с такой куклой на будущей свадьбе Хьюза и чуть не рассмеялся.

— На самом деле, они милые. К тому же, хранят невесту от злых сил, — Грумман поднялся и подошёл к шкафу. 

Мустанг тоже приблизился к витрине шкафа и почтительно встал рядом с генералом. На одной из полок он увидел фотографию очень молодой девушки. Точнее, это был старинный портретный дагеротип овальной формы с золотой подписью по краю. Рой наклонился рассмотреть его вблизи и тут же отпрянул, словно обжёгся о стекло. Грумман заметил это, тут же изменившись в лице. Он нахмурился, а потом с хищной улыбкой сказал:

— Что-то не так, Рой?

— При всем уважение, сэр, ваши куклы слишком жуткие, чтобы дарить их девушке.

— Рой Мустанг всегда думает о девушках, — Грумман сухо рассмеялся, — слухи не врут. Ну что ж, вольно. Я весьма тобой доволен в этом году.

— Спасибо, сэр. — Рой щелкнул каблуками и, развернувшись в полный оборот, вышел.

Он прошёл приемную, где Ребекка щебетала по телефону, а адъютанты вполголоса переругивались из-за графика работы в праздники. Подполковник спустился по центральной лестнице в главный холл штаба, миновал лабиринт коридоров и, оказавшись перед дверью собственного офиса, с шумом втянул ноздрями воздух. 

Пазл сложился идеальной картинкой. Рой Мустанг понял, почему двадцать лет назад из архивов исчезли все упоминания о Бертольде Хоукае и почему это совпадало с переводом Груммана в Ист-сити. Ответ всё это время был прямо перед его носом. 

_Чёрт побери, учитель, оказывается, вы тоже любили женщину вопреки воле её отца._


	11. Доступное всем счастье

> _**Ист-сити, Централ,** _   
>  _**весна 1910.** _

  
— Ты получил, Рой? — спросил из телефонной трубки голос майора Хьюза с такой нешуточной серьёзностью, словно речь шла о кодировке из Генштаба. — Как тебе шрифт, не слишком официальный? А бумага достаточно плотная? 

Подполковник Мустанг повернулся в кресле к окну и раздражённо заметил:

— Хьюз, сейчас утро понедельника. Через пятнадцать минут у Груммана совещание…

— Так свадьба уже через три недели! — нетерпеливо перебил Хьюз, — ты купил билеты? Я знаю тебя, всё оставишь на последний момент, когда не будет ни одного свободного места. 

— Хьюз…

— Кстати, о билетах, может, мне сразу обратится к твоей помощнице? Не забудь, она тоже приглашена и не вздумайте оба явиться на подготовительную вечеринку в военной форме!

— Хьюз, какого дьявола ты…

— Главная церемония состоится на открытом воздухе, моя прекрасная Грейсия переживает из-за погоды, но я уверен, в конце мая должно быть солнечно. Кстати, Мустанг, ты же что-то вытворяешь с воздухом в своих перчатках, может, разгонишь нам тучи в случае чего?

— Я с удовольствием лично поджарю тебя, Хьюз! Тебя и всех влюблённых болванов, если сейчас опоздаю к Грумману, — рассвирепел Мустанг и круто развернулся в кресле, услышав, как в кабинет вошла младший лейтенант с тонкой папкой доклада в руках.

Она остановилась около стола и вопросительно посмотрела на подполковника: он опять болтал по защищённой линии с другом из Централа. 

— О! Как раз говоря о влюблённых, тебе тоже стоит найти невесту, в любом деле должны быть защищены тылы, да и карьера женатого…

— Хьюз!!! — Рой взревел в трубку, глядя на часы: до Груммана оставалось меньше девяти минут. Подполковник приготовился швырнуть телефоном в стену, Маэс продолжал ворковать в динамиках, перечисляя всех симпатичных подруг Грейсии, и в этот момент аппарат легко перехватила твёрдая рука младшего лейтенанта.

— Да, майор Хьюз, это младший лейтенант Хоукай, — произнесла Лиза в трубку и отошла на безопасное от расстояние, — конечно, подполковник всё получил и благодарит вас. Да, видела. Бумага чудесная, сэр, и вензеля очень подходят к цветочному орнаменту. Да, я всё понимаю и обязательно проконтролирую, сэр. По статистике в это время года вероятность затяжных дождей минимальна. Да, я уверена, погода будет идеальной. Спасибо, сэр, и вам хорошего дня.

Хоукай положила трубку и повернулась к Мустангу, протягивая папку:

— Ваш доклад, подполковник, изменения только в третьем пункте. Цифры подчёркнуты красным. Поторопитесь, у вас всего пять минут.

Рой ухмыльнулся и сорвался с места, на ходу забирая у неё бумаги. Из всех известных ему женщин в мире, пожалуй, только младший лейтенант могла бы поспорить невозмутимостью с каменным изваянием или скалой. И какие-то глупцы ещё утверждают, что женщины слишком эмоциональны. Определённо, они не имели дел с младшим лейтенантом Хоукай в рабочие часы.

— Удачи, сэр, — как всегда спокойно раздалось ему вслед, и подполковник так же привычно махнул рукой.

Лиза неслышно вздохнула и, проверив, не забыл ли чего её начальник на столе, вернулась к себе. Она разложила папки, приступая к запланированным делам, а потом, подумав, достала свой ежедневник и написала на чистом листе — «купить платье». Если надо купить платье, значит, придётся брать с собой Ребекку. Хоукай порылась в телефонном справочнике, выискивая номер канцелярии генерала-командующего. Она прикидывала в уме, хватит ли денег до следующего жалования, чтобы подкупить Каталину обедом в ресторане и попросить её пройтись вместе по магазинам.

* * *

Рука девушки быстро скользила по разноцветным платьям, висевшим на вешалках пестрой вереницей. Порой рука ныряла в глубь кружев, лент и шёлка, извлекая на свет интересный образец, и тут же с разочарованием прятала его обратно.

— Здесь ничего нет, Лиз, — заключила Ребекка, рассматривая очередной ворох кружев и бантиков. — Я тебе говорила, за хорошим платьем надо ехать в Централ.

— В Централ? Я итак почти разорилась, накормив тебя обедом, — Лиза направилась к выходу. Они были в седьмом магазине готового платья за сегодняшний день.

— Ну, если это нужно твоему начальнику, пусть компенсирует затраты, — отозвалась Бекки, раскрывая перед ними стеклянную дверь с колокольчиком. — Или ты опять водишь меня за нос?

Лиза рассеяно покачала головой: она уже была готова взять с собой на свадьбу майора Хьюза что угодно: да хотя бы свой старый атласный костюм, надетый один раз в жизни на похороны отца. Бекки закатила глаза, словно могла читать мысли.

— Не понимаю, ты будешь на свадьбе как частое лицо или присутствуешь там исключительно по работе?

— Я в числе гостей, но буду присутствовать как телохранитель подполковника.

Бекки скептически хмыкнула, рассматривая очередную витрину с манекенами в париках:

— Телохранитель на свадьбе? Что ему там угрожает? Взбесившийся торт? 

Внезапно Ребекка вытянулась, как гончая, почуявшая куропатку. Она схватила подругу за руку и поволокла в восьмой по счету магазин. Через двадцать минут Лиза стояла в примерочной в длинном платье темно-синего цвета с небольшими рукавами. Платье было безупречно сшито из тонкого сатина, а лиф был отделан васильковой тафтой и вышивкой. Оно подходило идеально, если бы не слишком глубокий вырез на спине. В безжалостных зеркалах отражалась часть татуировки и виднелся край розового шрама от ожога. Лиза вздохнула и принялась расстёгивать молнию. Ей, и правда, придётся надеть старый костюм. 

— Всё в порядке, Лиз? — осторожно спросила Бекки за занавеской.

— Не застёгивается. На спине.

— Можно мне посмотреть? — голос Каталины прозвучал встревоженно.

— Да, Бекки.

Ребекка просунула голову и сама оказалась в тесном закутке. Её подруга сидела на пуфике с опущенными плечами. Платье сидело на ней божественно, вот только спина…

— Бери его, Лиз. Я перешью спину. Мы немного укоротим юбку и уберем вырез. Я обещаю, мы успеем до твоего отъезда.

Лиза покачала головой: платье было слишком дерзким и роскошным для неё, оно скорее подходило для девушек из бара мадам Крис.

Ребекка нахмурилась:

— Ну нет. Моя подруга не будет выглядеть провинциальной школьницей на свадьбе снобов из Централа. 

Хоукай осторожно погладила ткань, застывшем водопадом лежащую на её коленях. Лиза вспомнила добродушное лицо майора Хьюза и его привычку показывать всем многочисленные фотографии своей невесты. 

— Они совсем не снобы, Бекки. Очень милые люди.

— Очень милые люди дружат с подполковником Роем Мустангом? С Огненным алхимиком, известным бабником, самым беспринципным карьеристом восточного штаба и всё такое? — Бекки слегка поморщилась, поймав собственное отражение в зеркале примерочной. Она поправила тёмные локоны, выбившиеся из прически.

— Подполковник тоже очень хороший человек, Ребекка, — с нажимом ответила Лиза и начала снимать платье. Хвала небесам, бесконечный шоппинг можно было прекратить.

— Как скажешь, Лиз, как скажешь.

Бекки, задумавшись, скрестила руки на груди. Личная жизнь Лизы Хоукай всегда была интригующей загадкой для её единственной близкой подруги. С того самого дня в школе, когда, после летних каникул, девочка подошла к новенькой и ершистой Каталине и сказала: «Я — Лиза Хоукай, будет здорово, если мы будем дружить». И они дружили, были как птички-неразлучники все четыре года, оставшиеся до выпуска. Для них обеих эта дружба оказалась важным суррогатом семьи, поэтому Бекки смирилась с подозрительной фигурой подполковника, возникшей в жизни Лизы разу после войны. Она относилась к нему также, как если бы вместо кошки Хоукай приручила тигра или льва: красиво, опасно и непрактично, но в конце концов — это её дело.

— Бекс, ты уснула? — переодевшаяся Лиза уже стояла возле кассы, она тратила большую часть лейтенантского жалования на шелковое великолепие, аккуратно сложенное в бархатную коробку.

— Иду. Я подумала, что одного обеда со стейком будет маловато. Ты мне ещё должна галлон шоколадного мороженного и подробный, слышишь, очень подробный, рассказ о свадьбе майора как-его-там.

Лиза засмеялась. И они вместе вышли из магазина. На улице ярко светило апрельское солнце и было уже по-летнему тепло.

* * *

По правде говоря, лобби всех гостиниц Централа выглядели примерно одинаково: помпезная кожаная мебель, барная стойка и комнатные пальмы в кадках. Не забудьте обязательный чёрный рояль у окна с гардинами. Рой скривился и отпил немного виски, глядя как лысеющий бармен протирает один за другим стаканы за стойкой. Где-то в глубине зала жужжали голоса портье и окрики носильщиков. Звякал стрелками циферблат золочёного лифта, когда тот останавливался в лобби и швейцар распахивал двойные двери перед постояльцами. Мустанг боролся с искушением напиться, но сейчас было лишь пять вечера и испытания только начинались. Напольные часы у рецепции пробили пять раз, прежде чем снова спустился лифт и его двери распахнулись. Рой посмотрел туда и закашлялся, виски опалил ему горло, он задохнулся, как старшеклассник впервые попробовавший крепкий алкоголь. Прямо к нему шла девушка в тёмно-синем платье, несмело наступая на мраморные плиты.

— Простите, сэр. Я опоздала? 

Шёлк не стесняясь облегал каждый изгиб, каждую ложбинку её тела, а оттенок платья напоминал о летних сумерках, делал яркими знакомые карие глаза. Волосы были взбиты и зачёсаны за уши, что придавало лицу непривычно дерзкое выражение. Разрез юбки открывал головокружительней вид на ноги в лодочках василькового цвета. Такого же цвета была маленькая сумочка, которую Лиза нервно теребила руками.

— Сэр?

Рой медленно поставил недопитый стакан виски на стойку. Бармен откровенно пялился на младшего лейтенанта Хоукай и это мгновенно разозлило подполковника.

— Пошли, лейтенант, такси уже ждёт.

Всю дорогу он пытался сосредоточится, вспоминая все известные ему алхимические формулы и элементы. Это не помогало, и, когда левое колено младшего лейтенанта слегка касалось его брюк, температура в тесном салоне такси подскакивала до критических значений. Он чувствовал себя лужей керосина, в которую вот-вот бросят зажженную спичку. Рой мысленно проклинал Хьюза: это он настоял, чтобы Хоукай присутствовала и на свадьбе, и на предсвадебной вечеринке. Черт его побери. Хитрый сводник и пройдоха.

Через двадцать минут они въехали на территорию загородного ресторана, украшенного цветами и лентами с вензелями жениха и невесты. Вокруг сновали официанты, у входа собирались гости, между ними с реактивной скоростью носился Маэс Хьюз.

— О, Рой. Ты вовремя, проходи. Грейсия встречает гостей внутри, скоро начнём ве... — он замолчал, заметив спутницу Мустанга, и мгновенно понял, отчего друг выглядел так, как будто у него заболели все зубы разом. — А! Младший лейтенант Хоукай, спасибо, что пришла, и чудесное платье, если мне позволено будет сказать.

Он тепло улыбнулся и поправил очки. Хоукай тоже улыбнулась в ответ:

— Сегодня, наверно, лучше будет просто Лиза.

— Отлично, Лиза, — Хьюз подмигнул и подтолкнул в спину Мустанга, который застыл, гипнотизируя затылок своего лейтенанта. — Проходите внутрь, здесь ветряно.

Предсвадебные вечеринки в теории были нужны, чтобы перезнакомить друг с другом всех гостей завтрашней церемонии со стороны жениха и невесты. Ещё планировался предсвадебный завтрак, но до него доживали не все, многие сходили с марафонской дистанции, появляясь только на главном торжестве. Рой разглядывал гостей, снующих по залу с сырными канапе и бокалами вина, и чертыхался. Он пил уже третий виски, но ему было всё также плохо. Хоукай тоже сидела в баре за три пустых места от него. Он чувствовал спиной ее внимательный взгляд, сочащийся тихим неодобрением. Давай, лейтенант, скажи хоть слово, и мы начнём нашу старую игру. Но Лиза молчала, вертя в руках нетронутый бокал с красным вином.

Тем временем вечеринку объявили открытой. Можно было рассмотреть стенд с фотографиями будущих молодожёнов. На отдельном почетном месте размещалось гигантское розовое облако из картона. Там была шутливо написана и запротоколирована билетами в кино, записками, счётами из кофеен история знакомства Маэса и Грейсии. Это было сделано с такой дотошностью, что ни у кого не оставалось сомнений — жених работал старшим следователем в Трибунале. Рой невесело усмехнулся и закинул в рот орешек. Со сцены лились любимые романтические песни пары. Маэс и Грейсия ходили между гостями, слушали тосты, посвящённые им, и улыбались. Они выглядели абсолютно счастливыми. Невыносимо счастливыми. 

Рой вдруг с тоской понял, что отчаянно завидует выбору товарища. И дело было не в том, что Маэс обнимал любимую женщину на глазах у сотни людей, а она клала ему голову на плечо и успокаивающе гладила лацкан пиджака, когда никто не видел. Нет. Хьюз не побоялся пойти ва-банк. Он всегда был храбрее его. 

_Доступное всем счастье._

Рой вспомнил мелкий песок, который никогда полностью не вытряхнуть из одежды, и холод прозрачной ночи, пробирающий до костей. Та земля прокляла его, а воспоминания каждую ночь гонялись за ним по барханам, и он просыпался, вскакивая от собственного крика. Он трус. Какой же он трус.

Рой отпил виски, пахнувший жжёным сахаром и шоколадом. Тепло разливалось внутри, но он не пьянел. Он только сейчас осознал, сколько людей окружали майора Маэса Хьюза: его невеста, его большая шумная семья, его друзья со службы, его боевые товарищи. Вот здесь он почувствовал странный укол ревности. У Роя никогда не было семьи в обычном понимании этого слова, мадам Кристмас с девочками вряд ли подпадала под это определение. Хотя он искренне любил свою приемную мать, и был благодарен ей за всё, что она для него делала. Ещё меньше на семейную идиллию походила жизнь в доме учителя, хотя это время и было связано с самыми счастливыми воспоминаниями в его жизни. Друзья Мустанга… Ха, в Восточном штабе это прозвучало бы как оксюморон, как остроумная шутка. Для всех он был выскочкой и нахальным сопляком, который лез вверх по головам достопочтенных офицеров.

Рой отодвинул стакан виски и отправился в гущу веселящихся гостей. Он улыбался, но чувствовал себя словно идёт в атаку. Он забыл о самом главном качестве любого лидера. Маэс был прав, он всегда оказывался чертовски прав.   
  


* * *

  
Танцующие пары постепенно отвоевали себе всё пространство зала. Танцевали даже две тётушки майора из Вест-сити и дальние родственники Грейсии с юга. Официанты столпились у служебного входа, фуршет уже никого не интересовал. К бару с напитками была очередь. Лиза сидела в стороне от всех, на небольшом диване. Отсюда было прекрасно видно весь зал и подполковника, танцующего второй танец с высокой брюнеткой. Он улыбнулся и что-то прошептал ей на ухо, она слегка покраснела. Майор Хьюз с невестой только что покинули вечер под аплодисменты: им надо было выспаться перед завтрашней церемонией. Но гости ещё веселились. 

Лиза повернула бокал, наблюдая как вино стекает по стенкам, и отпила глоток. Ремень кобуры впился в ее бедро, и она хотела его расслабить, одновременно с этим запрещая себе отлучаться из зала. Рукоятка и ствол небольшой беретты нагрелись от её тела, но она не жалела, что надела кобуру. Тяжесть оружия на правом бедре напоминала ей, что она больше не маленькая девочка за портьерой. Она больше не подглядывает за пятнадцатилетним Роем Мустангом, пытающимся флиртовать с девушками в баре Кристмас. 

Лиза поставила на пол пустой бокал, рядом уже скучали два его предшественника и выпитая бутылка содовой. Она откинулась назад, проваливаясь в мягкую спинку дивана. Подполковник стоял в очереди к бару, смеющаяся спутница держала его под руку. Горло запершило, ей захотелось ещё немного вина, но для человека, почти ничего не съевшего за целый вечер, это было неразумной затеей.

— Повторить напиток, леди? — голубоглазый официант услужливо склонился к дивану и Лизе пришлось ещё больше отодвинуться к стене, чтобы не потерять обзор. Официант не таясь облизывался на её ноги, видимо считая, что она достаточно пьяна, чтобы не заметить.

Лиза отрицательно покачала головой и нахмурилась: подполковник вместе с брюнеткой куда-то пропали из зоны видимости. Гости расходились, было почти одиннадцать вечера и танцпол начал пустеть. Лейтенант поднялась и быстро направилась к выходу. Это было так непрофессионально и так не похоже на неё — забыть даже на минуту, где она и кто она. 

Снаружи наступила тёплая майская ночь, прошедший ливень принёс свежесть и ветер разогнал облака. Вверх по небу взбирался молодой месяц. Откуда-то пахло мокрой сиренью. Лейтенант медленно пошла по гравийной дорожки и увидела два своих объекта у калитки в зимний сад. Брюнетка курила и что-то страстно объясняла подполковнику, жестикулируя рукой с сигаретой. Мустанг стоял рядом и понимающе улыбался, играя цепочкой от карманных часов. Он всегда так делал, когда злился. Лиза выдохнула, почувствовав облегчение, и пошла искать дамскую комнату. Всё равно за этот вечер она нарушила все мыслимые заповеди телохранителя. Она не заметила, но голубоглазый официант внимательно следил за ней.

Хоукай умылась холодной водой, считая про себя секунды, чтобы точно знать время своего отсутствия. Она посмотрела в зеркало: там была незнакомая раскрасневшаяся девушка в вечернем платье с блестящими карими глазами. Она наклонилась вниз, поправляя кобуру, и услышала как сзади хлопнула дверь. _Сто двадцать шесть._

— У тебя отличная задница.

Это был официант, предложивший ей содовую.

— Неужели, — Хоукай ослабила кобуру на бедре и скрыла её подолом платья. Сзади это выглядело, будто она поправляет чулки. _Сто сорок один._

— Держу пари, и сиськи, что надо, — он усмехнулся, гадая сколько она будет ломаться, перед тем как застонет под ним. — Ты же не просто так пришла сюда. Это туалет для сотрудников и я запер дверь.

Хоукай всё ещё смотрела в зеркало, не оборачиваясь. _Сто_ _семьдесят_ _семь_.

— Ты любишь пожёстче… — официант облизнул губы. — Я понял это потому, как ты глядела на того мужика.

 _Сто девяносто._ Лейтенант немного откинулась назад, оценивая, хватит ли ей места для замаха. Она не будет тратить даже пулю на этого идиота. Зачем портить праздник майору Хьюзу стрельбой в туалете? Официант замешкался, похотливая улыбка съехала с его лица. _Двести четыре._ Он, конечно, попытается схватить её сзади за плечи, а потом распустит руки, мечтая прижать к раковине. _Двести_ _восемь_. Сначала она сломает ему нос локтем. А потом проткнет стопу каблуком своей туфли, когда он попробует её обездвижить, навалившись со спины.

 _Двести четырнадцать._ Лимит по времени вышел, ей давно надо было возвращаться, и лейтенант плавно обернулась, направляясь к двери. В её взгляде было что-то, отчего официант вжался в стену, старясь не соприкоснуться с подолом платья, прошелестевшего за ней. Хоукай оглянулась и он, побледнев, бросил ей ключ от запертой двери. Святые небеса, пора прекратить эти игры с незнакомыми клиентками. У этой был взгляд опытного убийцы и он понял, что случайно отделался так легко. По коже пробежали сладострастные мурашки, он сглотнул и бессмысленно поплёлся за ней, словно был заколдован.

* * *

  
Рой не мог найти лейтенанта Хоукай. Он давно проводил Челси Дей на такси, но голова немного кружилась от её непрекращающейся болтовни и оглушительного смеха. Черт, как он отвык от такого. Симпатичная девушка работала секретарем в первом управлении Генштаба, она рассказала за вечер много интересных историй. Он обещал ей позвонить в следующий раз, когда будет в Централе по работе. И, скорее всего, он позвонит. Подполковник в третий раз пересек зал, где официанты уже убирали со столов посуду и сметали с пола конфетти. Он почувствовал знакомое чувство растущей тревоги. Последний раз он видел лейтенанта у запасного входа, за ней увивался какой-то ухмыляющийся остолоп с подносом. Затем она вышла на улицу и, когда Челси наконец-то отбыла домой, лейтенант растворилась в остывающем ночном воздухе. 

Безусловно, она была большой девочкой: уже в такси Рой заметил маленькую кобуру на её бедре, искусно спрятанную в складках платья. Смешно волноваться о ее безопасности, ведь это она его телохранитель. Мустанг в третий раз вышел из душного помещения на улицу и почти столкнулся с Хоукай: лейтенант стояла у входа в зимний сад, и, кажется, раздумывала не зайти ли внутрь оранжереи. Рой не мог привыкнуть к ней в этом платье: она была в нём идеальна и казалась чужой и далёкой, как поднявшаяся в небо звезда.

Прости, Хьюз, но сегодня она — самая красивая девушка вечера, с тоской подумал Рой, и от неожиданного волнения у него свело скулы. Он захотел её окликнуть, но вместо этого осторожно приблизился, стараясь не шуметь гравием. Лейтенант резко обернулась и наставила на него тускло сверкнувшую беретту:

— Я же сказала, что в следующий раз прострелю тебе яйца!

Мустанг открыл было рот, но растерянность быстро сменилась усмешкой:

— В следующий раз я предпочёл бы узнать за что, лейтенант.

Лиза тоже открыла рот, краска постепенно заливала её шею, поднимаясь волной наверх, пока её щеки ни стали пунцовыми. Она ничего не могла произнести несколько минут, кусая пересохшие губы. Мустанг почти злорадно подумал, что наконец-то преимущество на его стороне, и он будет отомщён за каждое мгновенье этой адской вечеринки. 

— Нам пора ехать, лейтенант.

Хоукай машинально кивнула, не замечая, что подполковник разоружил её, забрав из рук беретту. Она шла в двух шагах, но даже так он чувствовал её сбившееся дыхание и… да, черт возьми, тонкий запах алкоголя. Красное вино? Шампанское? Рой ухмыльнулся, представив, как завтра лейтенант будет мучится похмельем с лёгким привкусом вины. В такси они молчали, и Мустанг с тайным удовольствием разглядывал её. Его идеальный лейтенант потеряла контроль, она оказалась живым человеком, она могла сказать очевидную глупость и покраснеть, в смятении кусая губы.

— Сэр, это было недоразумение, я приношу вам свои извинения, — наконец произнесла Лиза, когда они почти приехали.

— Они приняты. Ты не скажешь мне, что случилось?

Лиза молчала, её пальцы цеплялись за скользкий шёлк платья на коленях. Такси затормозило у гостиницы, она быстро выбралась из машины и вошла внутрь, не подождав подполковника. Это было так необычно для неё, что Рой продолжал забавляться. Всю дорогу он не мог отвести взгляда от её губ, припухших и порозовевших. Боже, она все время кусала свою нижнюю губу, и он должен был отомстить.

— Отбивалась от поклонников, лейтенант? — с участием спросил Мустанг, пока они ждали лифт.

— Перестаньте, наконец, подполковник. Я же извинилась, — её взволнованный голос был как минимум на два тона выше обычного.

— То есть, это я виноват, что ты хотела прострелить яйца своему командующему офицеру?

Они вошли в кабину лифта и стали медленно подниматься, позолоченная стрелка звенела, отсчитывая этажи.

— Простите меня, сэр, за этот неприятный инцидент на празднике в честь предстоящей свадьбы вашего друга. Я не хотела ни в кого стрелять. А сейчас верните мне мой пистолет и доброй ночи.

— Ну не знаю, Хоукай. Твоё эмоциональное состояние всё ещё нестабильно для владения огнестрельным оружием. Ты пытаешься мне отдавать приказы…

— Тогда, подполковник, — перебила она и с вызовом уставилась в тёмные глаза своего командира. — Может быть, конфискуете и мою кобуру? 

У Мустанга мигом пересохло горло и в висках застучала кровь синхронно с ударами сердца. Он увидел, как руки лейтенанта медленно скользят по платью, замерев у самого бедра. Она сделала резкое движение — юбка взлетела вверх как грозовое облако и в тот же миг вернулась обратно, а потом Хоукай молниеносно расстегнула кобуру, сдернув тонкие ремни с обнаженной ноги. Рой сглотнул, кажется, он чувствовал мягкий шёлк её платья, на несколько мгновений прикоснувшегося к его руке. Теперь на губах девушки появилась усмешка.

— Ты выиграла, — сдался он, отдавая беретту. Рукоятка пистолета раскалилась от жара его руки.

Лиза чуть улыбнулась и с облегчением потянулась вперёд, наивно попавшись на удочку. Рой схватил её за руки, развернул, и в одну секунду девушка оказалась тесно зажатой между подполковником и зеркальной стеной лифта. Он вернул беретту в свой в карман и продолжал держать руки лейтенанта. Лиза чувствовала сквозь тонкий шёлк платья каждую пуговицу и складку его костюма.

— Ты дрожишь, лейтенант, — губы Мустанга почти прикоснулись к мочке её уха, его дыхание было горячим и щекочущим. — Я всё ещё беспокоюсь о здоровье своего подчинённого.

— Подполковник, — она выдохнула куда-то в его шею. Её руки освободились, они заскользили вниз по широким плечам, по рукавам пиджака и острым запонкам. Потом они добрались до талии и плавно легли на напряженные бёдра. Он покачнулся, но не отстранился. Лиза осторожно коснулась губами его шеи. Это было почти инстинктивно, словно она делала это сотни раз. Его кожа завибрировала от быстрого дыхания.

— Ты тоже дрожишь, — шёпотом упрекнула она.

Мустанг первым нашёл её губы и поцеловал их — нетерпеливо, жадно, почти грубо. Она не сопротивлялась, уступая и отдавая, позволяя делать с её ртом всё, что ему заблагорассудится. Она изучала его на вкус (виски, апельсин, немного кофе) и на ощупь (чуть-чуть шершавый, тёплый, настойчивый), и на запах. О, она так хорошо знала этот запах, что могла бы найти его по следу как собака. Лифт остановился на нужном этаже, и они с трудом оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша.

— Кажется, нам стоит зайти в твой номер и отредактировать мою завтрашнюю речью, — с длинными паузами произнёс подполковник, пытаясь контролировать свой голос.

— Нет, к тебе, это ближе.

Рой усмехнулся и положил руку на её талию, которую Лиза тут же смахнула. Это были самые длинные двадцать шагов, которые он прошёл в своей жизни. Когда за их спинами захлопнулась дверь, они набросились друг на друга, в спешке срывая одежду, хаотично попадая стремительными поцелуями в руки, плечи, волосы. Как будто наступил конец света, и у них осталось всего пара минут, чтобы закончить всё до финального апокалипсиса. Они добирались до кровати как пьяные танцоры, полураздетые и задыхающиеся. Он подтолкнул лейтенанта к кровати, и она рухнула, увлекая его за собой. Рой долго возился с застежками её платья, пока, наконец, не разорвал одну из них. Она помогла ему, сняв с себя бельё и притягивая кремовой кожей, белеющей в свете уличных фонарей. Он склонился над её лицом, протискивая колени между голых сведённые ног. Лиза задрожала, ощущая трение тонкой шерсти брюк о свою кожу. Рой затягивал в рот её нижнюю губу, мягко прикусывая, и она громко застонала, извиваясь, прямо в его зубы. Она почувствовала неизбежное самодовольство на его лице и вцепилась в тёмные волосы на затылке. Он ойкнул и весело посмотрел на неё сверху вниз. Усмешка стала ещё шире, когда Рой путешествовал на юг, к её шее: он губами нашёл место, где плечо переходило в ключицу, и которое она надежно прятала под одеждой. Там проявлялись и темнели как ягодный сок округлые отпечатки его ненасытного, ищущего рта. Она вся превращалась в кожу, в осязание, в дрожь, в нетерпение. Она таяла и истекала. Большой палец Роя лёг на её нижнюю губу и его рука заставила повернуть к нему голову, заглянуть в широко раскрытые, тёмные глаза. Их взгляд был другим, затуманенный чем-то диким и жадным, но, в тоже время, оставался таким открытым и уязвимым. Она никак не могла вспомнить его, найти в памяти, и больше не пыталась. Его руки проскользнули к бёдрам, добрались до горячей коже внутри. Он, должно быть, понял всё её желание, скользкое и влажное, всё её нетерпение, очевидное и бесстыдное. Лиза выгнулась, задыхаясь, и увидела их силуэты в мутном зеркале шкафа. Свои руки, запутавшиеся в простынях, его голову с растрёпанными волосами. Он изучал её тело как алхимию, увлечённо, неспешно, языком прокладывавшую влажную дорогу вдоль её груди. Возбуждение стало почти болезненным. Она вскрикнула, чувствуя поцелуи в своём пупке, и он терпеливо двигался всё ниже и ниже. У неё не осталось больше сил, вся её кровь, вся её жизнь сочилась из неё в одной точке.

— Ты точно этого хочешь? — он показался над её животом, темные глаза опять сверкнули чем-то новым и жадным, что она про него никогда не знала.

Она задохнулась, сжимая коленями его голову:

— Да… пожалуйста… быстрее… быстрее, так ты меня убьешь…

Рой поднялся, сдёргивая с себя брюки. Он навис над ней, и тут же почувствовал как её ногти впились в плечи. Они притягивались как магниты, обхватывая друг друга ногами и двигаясь навстречу бёдрами. Ей было уже мало ощущения веса его тела на себе. Она опять нетерпеливо устремилась бёдрами вперёд, сокращая расстояния между ними, и ощутила, как он осторожно и очень медленно в неё входит. Рой застонал и опустил голову, чёлка закрыла глаза, оставив видимыми только плотно сжатые, невнятно мычащие губы. В голове с рёвом гудела кровь, и всё остальное сознание затопила древняя как мир пустота, подобно вакууму, затягивающая в себя ощущения каждой клетки, каждого нерва их переплетённых тел. Огромный, захвативший вселенную, шар рос и заполнял всё внутри, поглощая их своим жарким и пылающим содержимым. А потом шар лопнул, и Лиза, тихо заскулив, выгнулась под его телом. Рой, задыхаясь, подчинился ускорению ритма, который целиком владел им, и, не услышав собственного глухого стона, замер, расслаблено опустившись на девушку. Он уткнулся в её шею, что-то бормоча. Лиза подняла руки и обняла его. Тело девушки ещё дрожало и пульсировало под ним. 

Они молча лежали, принимая дыхание друг друга и близкое биение сердец. То, о чем они думали, фантазировали, каждый по-своему, но с одинаково мучительным чувством вины — случилось. Это было странно и неслыханно: мир продолжался, время не остановилось. Безликая комната гостиницы была на своём месте. В длинном зеркале стенного шкафа отражались их головы, руки, плечи, другие части их всё ещё соединённых тел. За окном шумел ночной жизнью Централ, ветер раздувал занавески, охлаждая ворох смятых простынь и подушек. С улицы пахло кебабом и овощами-гриль, которые делали в соседней забегаловке. Луна не упала с небес, и лава не хлынула в океаны. Мир был прежним, и если катастрофа случилась — только для них двоих.

— Сэр, вы сможете зажечь свет?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поджег одеяло или что-то вроде того?

Даже в темноте он знал, что она пытается сдержать улыбку. Лиза всегда скрывала, что временами находит забавными его шутки. Она толкнула его в плечо:

— Просто щёлкните выключателем, сэр.

Рой со вздохом приподнялся, добираясь до ночника:

– Ты можешь хотя бы сейчас назвать меня Рой? 

После щелчка комната озарилась приглушённым светом. Он ещё раз оглядел Лизу и, закатив глаза, прошептал ей на ухо:

— Это такая простая просьба.

— Этого не будет, пока я ношу свою форму.

— Ну, сейчас ты без формы, лейтенант, — Рой непристойно провёл рукой вниз по её обнажённому животу, по ногам со сведёнными коленями, которые она забросила на него.

— Вы знаете, что я имела в виду, подполковник.

Рой усмехнулся, продолжая исследовать изгибы её талии и живота, а потом взял девушку за руку, потяжелевшую от постоянных тренировок и удивительно сильную. Куда делась детская округлость её форм? В армии она получила сухие и твёрдые мышцы, стальными лентами стянувшие тело. Пожалуй, её теперь так просто не ущипнёшь. Он видел личное дело своей помощницы, когда готовил запрос в службу кадров восточной штаб-квартиры в сентябре. Лиза Хоукай – высший балл почти по всем предметам в Академии, в том числе, по физической подготовке. Он вздохнул и поцеловал её в макушку:

— Ты очень красивая, надеюсь, ты знаешь это. 

Лиза фыркнула ему в плечо:

— Как и вы, подполковник. Но я не сомневаюсь, что вы это отлично понимаете и используете, не моргнув глазом. 

— Я думал, на тебя это не действует.

— Я тоже.

— Младший лейтенант Хоукай, нельзя быть такой доброй и милой со мной, – Рой усмехнулся и попытался накинуть простынь на её голову, — ты меня избалуешь.

— Вы должны мне новое платье, сэр, — Лиза увернулась и кивнула на шёлковый смятый комок, валяющийся в их ногах, — я потратила на него почти всё месячное жалование. А вы разорвали все верхние застёжки. И ещё, говоря о долгах, благодаря вам я серьезно потратилась на билеты в Централ. А они были недешевы, так как на эти даты оставался только первый класс. Разумеется, вам придётся их тоже оплачивать. 

— Прекрати, — хмыкнул Рой, — ты говоришь как девочки из бара мамы, когда они выманивают из джентльменов деньги.

— Тогда я пришлю вам счёт со всеми расходами на личный адрес.

Рой тихо засмеялся: очень мало людей знали об ужасном чувстве юмора младшего лейтенанта. Он притянул её к себе, кутая в одеяло.

— В чём дело, ты напряглась?

Лиза молчала. Она выбралась из объятий и перевернулась на живот, закрыв глаза.

— Ты жалеешь? — спросил он с плохо скрытой паникой в голосе.

— О, нет, конечно, нет, — поспешно ответила Лиза и провела рукой по скулам, обрисовав контур его лица, склонившегося над ней. — Я подумала про устав и дисциплинарную комиссию.

— Мы никому не скажем, лейтенант.

— Таки вещи рано или поздно становятся известны всем.

Рой задрал брови в весёлом недоумении, словно услышал занятную сплетню. Лиза продолжала с беспокойством смотреть на него, положив ладонь на его лоб и не давая приблизиться. Рой нахмурился.

— Ты трусишь. Никогда не думал, что однажды это скажу.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы достигли своих целей, это и мой выбор тоже. Ваша карьера…

Она запнулась. Это было сложно объяснить: они ведут себя как воры из детской сказки, забравшиеся в чужой дом, — это не их кровать, не их еда на столе, не их одежда. Их жизни больше не принадлежали им, они принадлежали длинной веренице мертвецов, стоящих в обожженной пустыне. Она помнила каждое лицо. 

— Мы можем всё разрушить, — тихо договорила лейтенант и отвернулась в сторону, разглядывая редкие пятна светящихся окон на соседних домах. Она завидовала их безликим обитателям и их невидимым жизням.

Рой вздохнул. Он хорошо понимал такую логику. Он тоже был мастером в знакомом искусстве избегания и отрицания, но сегодня она была так близко, он не мог ни протянуть руки. Всё из-за свадьбы. Хьюз всегда бил под дых своим оптимизмом и планами на будущее. 

— Я тебе обещаю, этого никогда не случится. Или пристрели меня прямо сейчас, и мне придётся умереть счастливым, — мягко сказал Рой. Он выглядел непривычно серьезным. — Иди за мной, лейтенант, ты дала слово и ты нужна мне.

Только она могла разъединить кольцо их сцепленных рук, но она осталась, и они заснули удивительно быстро и глубоко.

* * *

  
На рассвете ему приснился сад учителя. Старый дом с гудящими от ветра трубами. Он снова был мальчиком и ходил по пустым комнатам, хлопая дверьми в пугающем лабиринте. Нигде не было маленькой Лизы: не было её комнаты с розовыми шторами в мансарде, не было кухни с кастрюлями и сковородками, не было тайников в библиотеке, где она хранила свои романтические книжки. Он звал её без ответа и выбежал на улицу. Там по лицу хлестал дождь, молнии освещали деревья и дом, били прямо за реку. Вдруг он ужаснулся, решив, что она утонула и понёсся вниз к пристани, надеясь отыскать хотя бы тело среди камышей в тёмной воде. А потом он увидел огонь. Гигантский, пылающий вал катился на него прямо от молочной фермы Белли и Рой с криком бросился туда, в самый центр трещавшего и шипящего пожара.

Рой вскочил и открыл глаза, прогоняя один из старых ишварских кошмаров. Пару минут потребовалось, чтобы понять где он находится. Лиза лежала рядом, свернувшись калачиком. Он почувствовал, что она тоже проснулась от его крика, хотя дышала ровно и не двигалась. Небо за окном было посветлело, и невидимое солнце раскрасило лёгкие облака на востоке всеми оттенками розового и золотого. За час до рассвета город всё ещё сладко спал.

Он коснулся её спины ладонью, изучая причудливый рисунок заживших шрамов. Они были выпуклые и нежные наощупь. Все её раны — его вина. Иногда он видел их во сне с почерневшими струпьями кожи и просыпался от собственного крика. Он провёл рукой между лопаток и лейтенант едва заметно вздохнула. Снились ли ей кошмары? Снились ли ей люди в сетке прицела? Трупы, брошенные уходящей армией как мусор по обочинам дорог? Один и тот же бесконечный сон: песок и белое солнце, плывущее над доломитовыми горами. Или это только его собственный репертуар? Рой эгоистично надеялся изгнать их из себя, прикасаясь к её спине, щекоча подушечками пальцев. Лиза вздрогнула и одеяло сползло с её бёдер.

— Мы нарушили три пункта устава, а также предписания по внутреннему взаимодействию старших и младших чинов в армии Аместриса.

— Ты не сказала «сэр», — Рой продолжал чертить линии на её спине, повторяя рисунок татуировки.

— Сэр… — дыхание девушки прервалось, когда мужская рука легла на поясницу, скользя по позвоночнику вниз. — Мы должны это прекратить, пока не стало слишком поздно. Запрещено…

Рой прервал её, впиваясь губами в спину. Он провёл языком вверх от основания татуировки, рисуя окружности вокруг каждого позвонка. Он мечтал это сделать с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двадцать и он увидел обнаженную спину Лизы Хоукай в доме учителя.

— Это запрещено? — прошептал он, покусывая её плечо и перебирая пальцами короткие, светлые волосы на затылке. Они всё ещё пахли вечеринкой.

Лиза со стоном перевернулась на спину.

— А это? — его губы спускались от её ключиц к груди, осторожно, сантиметр за сантиметром, исследуя каждую ложбинку и округлость. Лиза выгнулась, вцепившись пальцами в тёмные волосы подполковника. 

— За это я готов на неделю гауптвахты, — хрипло пробормотал Рой, посасывая ее грудь. Лиза опять почувствовала жар, который снова концентрировался и пульсировал внизу её живота. 

— И за это под трибунал… — выдохнул Рой в её живот, соединяя поцелуями расстояние между пупком и лобковой костью. Его руки опустились вниз, проскользнули между её бёдер, пальцы погрузились во влажное тепло. Он изводил прикосновениями и поцелуями чувствительную кожу, наслаждаясь негромкими стонами, красноречивой дрожью разведённых ног, пока она судорожно сминала простыни. Внутри Лиза тоже пылала, и сама мысль об этом готова была взорвать его мозг. Хотя нет, совсем не мозг.

— О, заткнись, пожалуйста… — она не выдержала пытки и легко оказалась сверху. Чуть качнувшись назад, она оседлала его, прижав к постели сильные руки, пахнувшие её телом, а потом облизала его бесстыдные пальцы один за другим. 

Рой хрипло застонал, откинувшись на подушки, его глаза потемнели от желания, а губы изогнулись в ленивой улыбке. Лиза наклонилась к его лицу, их дыхание смешалось, он захотел поцеловать её, но девушка с усмешкой отстранилась, позволяя хорошо рассмотреть свою грудь, которая покачивалась в такт с танцами её бёдер.

— Ты слишком болтлив для неуставных отношений, — голос лейтенанта превращался в грудной стон. Они сжали руки друг друга и, поймав равновесие, она всё усиливала темп, подбираясь к самому краю. Рой тоже застонал, сходя с ума, от тёплой влажности и первой лёгкой волны конвульсий внутри её тела. Лиза задохнулась, отчаянно ища ртом воздух, она замедлилась и рухнула на его грудь, всё сознание уместилось в одну пульсирующую точку, прямо сейчас ослепительно взрывающуюся внизу её живота. 

— О… — выдохнула она, кусая губы, чтобы не закричать, — я…

— Прости, малышка, но я больше не могу, — хрипло пробормотал Рой и быстро положил её на спину, они поменялись местами. Она не слышала, всё её тело сотрясали накатывающие волны острого наслаждения, и она почти не ощущала резких толчков, которыми он всё завершил. 

Минуту спустя они лежали на простынях, горячих и влажных от их тел. Рой обнял её, притягивая к себе. Она уткнулась в его плечо. На висках Лизы блестели капельки пота, и у Роя опять заныло внизу живота, приятное тепло прокатилось вниз по позвоночнику. Вот черт. Теперь этот образ будет преследовать его везде и всегда, на любой их совместной тренировке или полевых учениях. Она зашевелилась под его рукой. Рой поймал ее вздох и напрягся.

— Мне надо идти.

— Останься.

— Рассвело, вам нужно поспать.

— Мы прекрасно выспимся вместе.

Лиза подняла брови, слега нахмурившись, это было такое знакомое выражение упрямства на лице лейтенанта, словно они были в штабе среди бесконечных стопок недоделанных отчётов подполковника. Лиза стала молча выбираться из простыней, а потом разыскивать на полу свою одежду.

— Эй. Этим ты намекаешь, что я не смогу просто так лежать рядом, а обязательно буду трахать тебя до утра? Кто я по твоему, Лиза?

— Уже утро. Я зайду за вами ровно в девять. Не забудьте кольца и листок с речью шафера, надеюсь, вы её выучили наизусть. Постарайтесь немного поспать, сэр, — она не смогла до конца застегнуть молнию на платье и не нашла в полумраке своё белье.

Лиза вышла из номера босиком, прижимая к груди туфли и кобуру с береттой. Для телохранителя это был полный, оглушительный провал. Она провалилась с треском и светомузыкой. Лейтенант вздохнула (её собственный номер располагался на этом же этаже, но в другом крыле здания) и медленно пошла по длинному коридору, ощетинившемуся десятками одинаковых дверей. Тело приятно ныло от каждого шага по мягкому ковру. На её плечах и груди пылали отметины, которые завтра никто не увидит. Теперь предстоит многое обдумать, но голова была девственно пуста, как чистый лист бумаги. Она знала, что Рой стоит позади, упрямо упершись лбом в косяк приоткрытой двери. Он злился и был готов её догнать.

— Лейтенант…

Но Лиза не обернулась, так и не услышав остаток фразы, и дверь тихо закрылась за её спиной.

* * *

  
— Что вчера случилось? — любопытно спросил Хьюз, снимая невидимые пылинки с плеч. 

Его парадный мундир был идеально выглажен, начищен и накрахмален. На солнце светились золотые нити аксельбантов и медали Ишварской войны. Маэс несколько раз подгонял свою офицерскую форму у портных (после войны он несколько раздобрел) и заказал два дубликата фуражки: на случай, если одну унесёт ветром. Наградной клинок с вытравленным узором и клеймом Академии оттягивал левое бедро. Погоны гордо блестели. Словом, майор подготовился к этому утру. И ясное воскресное утро обещало ему чудесный день. Свадебная церемония начиналась через час, гости только начали собираться. Маэс и Грейсия выбрали романтичный вариант регистрации: вместо официального зала городской ратуши — цветочная арка из лилий и роз, белые ленты на рядах соломенных стульев и весеннее небо с проплывающими облаками.

— Не знаю, это же ты женишься, — ответил Рой и тоже взглянул в зеркало, поправляя фуражку на гладко зачёсанных волосах.

— Ага. У тебя такой вид, будто это ты сейчас будешь обмениваться клятвами с лучшей девушкой Аместриса, — Хьюз быстрым движением проверил футляр с кольцами в кармане. На его лице появилась понимающая ухмылка: — Что-то произошло с малышом Роем на вчерашней вечеринке?

Подполковник просвистел нечто уклончивое, намыливая руки.

— Так и есть. Но кто это был, Рой? Надеюсь, не кузина Грейсии из Вест-сити и не Челси из Генштаба — она смеётся как валторна. С кем ты ещё танцевал, красивый ублюдок?

Рой вытер руки и бросил смятую салфетку в корзину:

— Хьюз, твои аналитические способности деградируют. 

Майор блеснул очками и хитро прищурился:

— Мустанг, ты светишься всё утро как медный таз и думаешь, я не замечу? Мой встроенный любовный локатор зашкаливает от твоих похотливых флюидов. А он меня не подводил со старшей школы. Ну, брось, кто это была? Мишель? Ирма? Это что противозаконно, и мне придётся вносить за тебя залог, поднимая все связи в Трибунале? — Хьюз рассмеялся, очень довольный своими догадками. Мустанг в третий раз стал свирепо намыливать руки.

— Не будь, болваном, Хьюз, — по лицу Роя пробежала заметная тень. Он начинал злиться.

— Ладно, я не ханжа, — Хьюз расплылся в блаженной улыбке, поглаживая лилию и крохотные бутоны роз в петлице торжественной ленты на кителе. — Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты представишь свою избранницу мне и моей драгоценной Грейсии уже как свою невесту.

Хьюз мечтательно закрыл глаза, но через секунду его лицо застыло в бесконечном ужасе:

— Какого черта, Мустанг, мы делаем? Ты худший шафер на свете, мы должны быть на месте, а не торчать в туалете! А если моя дорогая Грейсия уже там… Где фотограф? Фотографии — это самое главное! Ты видел, как он приехал?

Хьюз продолжал говорить. Его бесконечный поток слов иссяк, лишь когда он заметил фотографа с камерой и ассистентом. Майор умчался к ним со скоростью болида на гонках в Раш-велли. Мустанг протёр виски влажным полотенцем и поплёлся за ним. У него не могло быть похмелья, но он чувствовал нечто непонятное: какое-то неуместное опьянение и изнуряющий страх, как будто он обрёл нечто хрупкое и невероятно ценное, что можно потерять в одночасье. Рой не заметил как Лиза оказалась, как всегда, в двух шагах позади. 

— Тебе не обязательно сегодня изображать моего телохранителя, лейтенант.

Она продолжала подниматься за ним на пологий холм, где разбили цветочную арку и шатёр для церемонии. Вокруг сновали официанты с лимонадом и аперитивами. Гирлянды цветов источали райские запахи. Играла арфа. Рой недовольно развернулся к младшему лейтенанту: когда она хотела — она полностью игнорировала его приказы.

— Сэр?

— Я уже забыл, как ты упряма.

— Хотите прорепетировать речь?

Рой хотел только одного — валяться с ней на простынях, пропахших потом и соками их тел, в своём номере до самого обеда. А дальше — сгонять за аппетитным кебабом из забегаловки напротив и съесть его прямо в кровати, кормя друг друга с рук и облизывая пальцы. Ах ты черт! Черт! Отставить!

— Кажется, у майора Хьюза проблемы с фотографом, — заметила Лиза, сощурив глаза на солнце.

Рой оглянулся. Хьюз действительно что-то с жаром объяснял бедолаге, размахивая руками, пока первые гости прогуливались на лоне природы и потягивали шампанское с апельсиновым соком. До них долетали только обрывки спора о правильной композиции кадра. Хоукай с любопытством следила, как майор пытается выхватить камеру со штативом из рук ассистента, а тот, застыв в ужасе, не отдаёт.

Мустанг вздохнул, в это утро он, без сомнений, хотел быть читающем-мысли-алхимиком. И всё из-за этой упрямой девчонки с непроницаемым лицом. 

— Лейтенант, я обещаю, буду стоять тут паинькой. Майору Хьюзу требуется помощь, пока он никого не убил своим нелепым клинком из-за фотоальбома.

Лиза козырнула и стала пробираться сквозь толпу гостей к майору. Её затылок и спину заливал солнечный свет. Даже в форме лейтенанта она была прекрасна, и китель больше не казался ему чем-то чужеродным и массивным на её плечах. А может, это от того, что она была в юбке и вчерашних туфлях, при взгляде на которые у него учащённо забилось сердце. 

Церемония началась ровно по расписанию. Хьюз стоял среди белых цветов, белых лент и ждал невесту, не смея дышать от счастья. И она появилась, окружённая притихшими подругами, в белом платье — простом, но очень изящном. В её волосы на висках были вплетены цветы, а зелёные глаза светились вместе с весеннем солнцем над их головами. Молодая и прекрасная как весна, как сама любовь.

Рой едва слышал официальную часть, их клятвы друг другу и аплодисменты растроганных гостей. Он пропустил момент, когда им по традиции связали вместе руки цветочными гирляндами с лентами и колосьями. Как они кормили друг друга хлебом и били ногами тарелки. Рой хотел и боялся посмотреть чуть правее, в угол четвёртого ряда, где среди чужих людей, выпрямив спину, сидела его лейтенант. Он никогда не думал о браке как о чём-то практичном, о собственной семье, о быте и простых заботах, которые надо разделить с другим человеком. Он избегал таких отношений, был недостоин их. Это было незыблемым фундаментом его жизни после Ишвара. Она целиком состояла из работы: работы в штабе, работы, взятой на дом, работы посреди одиноких воскресных вечеров с остывшем чаем, среди пустых коробок от готовой еды, среди бумаг в пергаментных папках. Все свои вечера он скармливал работе, изучая законы, уставы, запутанную армейскую бюрократию высшего командования Аместриса. 

Даже когда _она_ была рядом с ним. Особенно, когда _она_ была с ним. 

Всё изменилось этим утром, когда он с восторгом и страхом почувствовал, как из его фундамента исчезает кирпич за кирпичом. Как по монолиту проступают первые трещины и он готов вот-вот обрушиться на его голову. Рой до зубного скрежета захотел снять фуражку и взлохматить волосы. Он встретился глазами с лейтенантом. Она смотрела на него. Её щёки едва заметно порозовели, но она не отводила взгляда. Мечтала ли она когда-нибудь о белом платье и цветах в волосах? О гербовой бумаге, где написано, что официально они принадлежат друг другу?

Не смотри на меня так, лейтенант. Мой единственный романтический подарок — ты носишь в ушах и он сделан из серебра тяжелых часов государственного убийцы. Ты появилась в Ишваре, и меня настигло собственное проклятье. 

_Майор Мустанг, вы помните меня?_

_Как я бы мог забыть?_

Рой очнулся, почувствовав пустоту вокруг себя. Свадебная церемония завершилась, все поздравляли молодожёнов, хвастающихся новеньким брачным патентом. Новоиспечённая чета Хьюзов гордо улыбалась под дождем из лепестков, рисовых зёрнышек и мелких монет. Все свистели, хлопали, товарищи из Академии скрестили в салюте клинки. И где-то в этом коридоре Рой нашёл себя с поднятой рукой, высоко держащей эфес сабли. 

_Сделать счастливой женщину, всего одну… Доступное всем счастье._

Гости устремились к шатру, откуда доносилась музыка. Рой убрал клинок, снял фуражку и с наслаждением взлохматил волос. Полдень ещё не наступил, вчера, в это же время, они подъезжали к столице и лейтенант дремала. Она прислонилась к стеклу виском, светлые волосы аккуратной причёски шевелились от ветерка из приоткрытого окна. Поезд стучал колёсами. Рой листал журнал с дорогими автомобилями, галантно шутил со старой леди на соседнем месте в их купе. Он делал вид, что не любуется спящей девушкой напротив, что ему наплевать, как от жары розовеют её щеки, как плавно поднимается грудь при дыхании.

Она была здесь, стояла в двух шагах, сцепив руки за спиной. Она ждала его. Память услужливо подкинула образ её спины в дрожащем утреннем свете, короткие золотые волосы на затылке и руки, обнимающие подушку. Его ключ Огненной алхимии. Его вина, его жажда, его тень. Как он мог быть таким слепым и за пять лет ни разу не догадаться? Это было послание, которое учитель оставил на спине своей дочери только ему. Не потому, что Бертольд Хоукай был безумным чудовищем — учитель просто очень хорошо знал их обоих. Огненная алхимия, смертоносная и величественная, всегда принадлежала им двоим, как и всё, что они разделили в жизни. 

Рой надел фуражку и пошёл вслед за гостями, он чувствовал себя утопающим, наконец-то выброшенным на берег. Он мог бы прожить сотни жизней, совершить сотни других ошибок и попробовать сотни сценариев, но всё равно оказался бы здесь и сейчас, в этой точке жаркого, майского утра, на свадьбе лучшего друга, среди лент и цветов. И лейтенант Хоукай неслышно бы шла рядом.


	12. Капитуляция

> _**Централ, Ист-сити, Ризембург,** _   
>  _**август, сентябрь 1910 года.** _   
>    
> 

Огни фонарей сделали напрасным появление звёзд на небе. Глухая ночь забирала себе голоса и шум города, каждый звук запретной жизни столицы Аместриса. Квартал за оконным стеклом — весёлый и развратный — никогда не спал: автомобили рычали на холостом ходу; хлопали двери баров и забегаловок, выпуская наружу пьяные разговоры и визгливый женский смех; где-то то пропадала, то играла музыка. Глоток свободы и удовольствий, что без проблем можно купить под ближайшей безвкусной вывеской.

Лиза отпустила штору и тяжёлая ткань плавно вернулась на место. В комнате опять стало темно, очертания немногочисленной мебели отступили на второй план, как картонные декорации на сцене. Но она хорошо различала руку, белеющую в темноте; часть широкой спины с пропорционально развитыми мышцами и затылок темноволосой головы, уткнувшейся в подушку.

Когда-то она думала, что знала о нем всё. И этот год, что они проработали бок о бок, не удивил и не принёс открытий. Она была лоцманом, который уверенно правил в хорошо знакомых водах.

Девушка отошла от окна, плотнее заворачиваясь в мужскую рубашку. Лиза поочередно просунула руки в рукава, чувствуя едва уловимый запах её владельца. Она опустилась на пол посреди разбросанной одежды, скомканных газет и остатков вчерашнего ужина на двух тарелках. Сзади лязгнули забытые вилки и ножи. Лиза поморщилась, облокотившись о стену.

Она думала, что знала о нём всё. Что траектория их движения была известна и под контролем. Но компас внутри неё сломался, лоцман подвёл, корабль стремительно летел на скалы.

Она закрыла глаза, голова потяжелела от запаха лосьона для бритья, дюжины мужских рубашек и старых книг. В комнате Роя Мустанга пахло как в библиотеке в доме её отца. Или это библиотека из снов и воспоминаний навсегда сохранила запах господина Мустанга? Она думала, что знала.

Она лгала. Всё это было самообманом. Она ничего не знала. Волоски на предплечьях рук, которые вставали дыбом, стоило к ним прикоснуться губами. Впадинка под ключицей, где она оставляла преступные следы, рассыпанные по коже фиолетовыми лепестками. Вкус остывшего кофе на губах и бессмысленное бормотание в её шею на грани оргазма, сдавленный стон сквозь зубы и приглашающая ухмылка в углу рта. Блестящие глаза под чёлкой, почти чёрные, тонко обведённые серебром у зрачка. Привычка спать, прижав к груди подушку. И тело. Тело, на котором оказалось слишком много кожи, чтобы целовать, кусать, царапать. Жесткие, сухие мышцы — немые свидетельства частых тренировок и спаррингов на резиновых матах, забрызганных слюной и потом. Мышцы напрягались, сокращались, работали. Они заставляли следовать ритму, упираться пятками в матрас, поджимать пальцы ног в ослепительном экстазе, дрожать, чтобы в итоге безвольно обмякнуть, медленно дрейфуя на поверхности тёплого, сонного моря.

Это было кораблекрушение. Они пока не тонули, но вода уже заполнила трюм.

Подполковник застонал, пошевелившись. Он перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки. Он всё ещё спал как ребёнок. Его грудь вздымалась и опускалась, веки беспокойно двигались. Какие они скрывали сны? Девушка приблизилась. Некоторое время она просто смотрела как он спит, как дышит его молодое и здоровое тело, а потом быстро собрала свои вещи с пола и оделась. Лиза машинально проверила кобуру, тихо отворила дверь и выскользнула наружу. Пустой коридор освещался единственной красной лампой как театральные закулисы. Лиза спустилась по узкой лестнице, заправляя рубашку в брюки. Она плохо ориентировалась в столичном баре мадам Кристмас, но главный коридор, конечно, должен был вывести в зал для посетителей. Девушка осторожно ступила на паркет, истёртый сотнями пар нетвердых ног. Это помещение было намного меньше бара мадам в Ист-сити, но мебель выглядела новее и современней. Кресла, отдельные кабинки и роскошный бильярдный стол — всё было подобрано со вкусом и элегантным шиком. Длинные стулья, похожие на жердочки для гигантских птиц, стояли вокруг стойки. Лиза прошлась по залу и удивлённо замерла, увидев в угловой нише знакомое пианино. Даже старый мамин инструмент казался здесь удивительно уместным. Когда Лиза опомнилась, она уже сидела на крутящемся табурете и пальцы нежно полировали крышку.

_— Милая, это adagio. Чтобы сыграть adagio, надо немного погрустить._

_— Как папа?_

_Молодая женщина смеётся и волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Её дочь давно не может вспомнить их цвет._

_— Папа не грустит, он просто много работает для нас, — объясняет мама и закрывает ладонью ноты. — Не торопись, золотце, это adagio. Запоминай не глазами и разумом. Запоминай — руками и сердцем._

Сердце запомнило навсегда, руки касались клавиш в нужном темпе. Мелодия была такой красивой и простой, будто специально созданной для музыкальных уроков пятилетней девочки и её мамы. Мамы больше нет, но музыка оказалась живучей: она покалывала на кончиках пальцев слабыми разрядами электрического тока.

— Ты до сих пор хорошо играешь, малышка Элизабет.

Лиза остановилась. Не так хорошо, как моя мама, подумала она.

— Спасибо, мадам.

Крис улыбнулась, проплывая по пустому залу, и по-хозяйски зашла за стойку бара. В тусклом свете шелковый халат мадам напоминал облако, залитое закатным солнцем.

— Хочешь выпить, дорогая? У меня есть хорошее мерло прямо из Креты. Возможно, не самое лучшее, но в последнее время в этой стране все идёт к черту.

Лиза услышала перезвон бокалов и бульканье в пузатой бутылке из зелёного стекла. Она хотела вежливо отказаться, но сейчас было слишком поздно.

— О, мы ведь не собираемся напиваться, малышка Элизабет. Это то, что в хороших домах просто подают к тушеному мясу. — Крис беззлобно усмехнулась, разыскивая мундштук и сигареты в недрах барной стойки.

Они замолчали. Пока мадам Кристмас возилась с пробкой и бокалами, Лиза открывала и закрывала крышку пианино. Играть ей больше не хотелось. Наконец, Крис поманила рукой, утопающей в широких рукавах, и Лиза прошла к стойке бара чуть быстрее, чем планировала. Она забралась на один из длинных стульев со скользкими сиденьями. Неуверенность опять сковывала её движения, возвращая на много лет назад. Мадам слегка улыбнулась и протянула бокал с вином, похожим на расплавленный рубин. Лиза сделала слишком большой глоток, и у неё перехватило дыхание. Вино было неожиданно лёгким, оно пахло какими-то южными цветами, специями и фруктами. Вино уносило отсюда прочь, к слепящему полуденному солнцу и сухому ветру из виноградников.

— Неплохо, правда? — задумчиво произнесла Крис, и её тёмные глаза по-кошачьи сузились, — оно с запада Креты, из долины реки, которую там называют Дору. Выглядит так тяжело и терпко, а вкус легче, чем у пёрышка. С вином как с людьми — никогда нельзя доверять первому впечатлению.

Лиза отвернулась, избегая внимательно взгляда мадам. Она притворилась, что рассматривает вино в бокале. Его цвет полыхал тёмными оттенками рубина совсем как старая кровь. Лиза сделала глоток. Тепло разливалось внутри под невидимыми лучами солнца. Прокуренные стены бара отодвигались в тень, и на их месте появлялся знойный кретский город с колоннами и акведуками, виноградные лозы ползли вдоль террас из песчаника, а вдалеке блестела гладь реки долины виноделов. Возможно, она видела такую картинку в одном из журналов Ребекки, или в кино…. Но когда она в последний раз была в кино?

Она позволила себе ещё один глоток, возможно, от удивления.

— Вы были в тех местах, мадам?

— О, да! — хрипло рассмеялась Крис, прикуривая сигарету в мундштуке, — но не в самой подходящей для девушки компании.

Мадам снова наполнила бокалы, молча затягиваясь сигаретой. Вино заканчивалось в бутылке, это волшебство всегда было недолгим. Тепло внутри превращалось в кислоту. Была ночь, но технически утро уже наступило, и новый день требовал решений, требовал ясности. Лизе захотелось исчезнуть, закатиться под мамино пианино горошинкой или сидеть на террасе южной виллы, а, может, умереть и прорасти в саду отца сорной травой — что угодно, только не то, что она собиралась сделать и отчаянно оттягивала каждый день этого лета.

От этих мыслей её отвлекла улица: раздался глухой хлопок, потом — звон стёкла, убегающие шаги и пьяная ругань. Лиза бросила быстрый взгляд на входную дверь, по которой скользили тени. Руки моментально потянулись к поясу. Щелкнула кобура, пистолет оказался в руках младшего лейтенанта за пару секунд, прежде чем Крис успела оглянуться на шум и нахмурить брови. Мадам купила бар не в самом благополучном районе столицы.

— Малышка Элизабет, никогда не привыкну к вашим новым фокусам, — усмехнулась Крис, выпуская из носа сигаретный дым. Это сделало её похожей на дракона. Младший лейтенант, не шевелясь, держала на прицеле всех трёх забулдыг за дверным стеклом, пока те решали вломиться в бар Кристмас или поискать другое приятное место. Наконец, они ушли.

Предохранитель встал на место, и беретта исчезла в потайной кобуре. Лиза почувствовала как краска стыда заливает шею, подбираясь к щекам. В глазах этой женщины она навсегда осталась неуклюжим подростком.

— Простите, это было не совсем уместно.

Крис лишь вздохнула:

— Это я должна извиняться. Берт… Мне очень жаль, дорогая, что меня не было на похоронах старого друга.

— Здесь нет никакой вины, мадам, господин Мустанг мне очень помог тогда…

— Ты называешь его господин Мустанг?! — брови Крис стали похожи на две пляшущие запятые.

— Да, подполковник тогда…

— Подполковник… О, небеса! — охнула Крис и залпом допила вино, — малышка Элизабет, что этот мальчишка с тобой сделал?

Лиза почувствовала, что любое произнесенное слово разорвёт её в клочья. Девушка посмотрела на мадам и замигала, словно сова, застигнутая врасплох ярким светом. Крис подалась вперёд, неловко нависнув над стойкой, и обняла Лизу, поглаживая по спине.

— Моя дорогая…

Голос пропал, руки не слушались, Лиза уткнулась носом куда-то в холодный шёлк халата, пахнувшего духами и сигаретами.

— Пожалуйста, мадам, мне нужно уйти отсюда немедленно, прямо сейчас.

Слёзы обожгли щёки, всего две предательские слезы, от которых она почти задохнулась. Лиза вцепилась в шёлк халата как в спасательный круг, но эти объятия ничего не могли искупить или исправить.

— Всё будет хорошо, малышка Элизабет, — напевала Крис, убаюкивая хриплым голосом будто колыбелью. — Всё будет хорошо, девочка, вот увидишь.

* * *

Дзынь. Дзынь. Дзынь.

Потом раздался один бесконечный «дзы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ынь», и вернулась пулемётная очередь: дзынь-дзынь-дзынь-дзынь-дзынь-дзынь-дзынь.

Звонок не собирался замолкать. Хьюз со стоном выбрался из кровати, разыскал очки и поплёлся открывать дверь. Часы в гостиной показывали четыре тридцать утра. В голове вертелись туманные предположения, кто бы это мог быть. Кто мог держать палец на кнопке электрического звонка в качестве изощренной пытки? Только не молочник, о котором предупреждала Грейсия. Молочник и мясник — по четвергам. Мусор и прачечная — по субботам.

Дверь отворилась, лишив всякой опоры мужчину снаружи. Он пошатнулся на пороге, но не потерял равновесие и победно улыбнулся невидимой публике. Это был Рой Мустанг, пропитанный кретским коньяком и коктейлем из женских духов. Маэс поблагодарил всех богов в обитаемых вселенных: Рой был в штатском — ему не хватало только нарваться в таком состоянии на военный патруль. Подполковник поднял на старого товарища стеклянный взгляд и попытался объясниться.

— Я… тут проходил мимо и в-вдруг появился слом. Э-ээ… то есть, твой дом, — в конце рассказа Рой решил уверенно убрать лезущие в лицо волосы, но вместо этого потряс головой как собака.

Блаженный утренний сон безвозвратно улетучился, Хьюз зевал и хмурился, скрестив руки на груди. Он чувствовал себя почти пьяным, вдыхая облако алкогольных паров, витающее над Мустангом.

— За мной. Живо, — без церемоний скомандовал майор и втащил старшего по званию внутрь. Он провёл подполковника в гостевую ванную комнату, включил до упора холодный душ и резко толкнул под него. Рой крякнул от удивления и попятился, пытаясь сорвать створку душевой кабины:

— Что ты, мать твою, делаешь?! Это холодная вода! Ненавижу, ненавижу чёртову воду! — заверещал он, но майор был неумолим. — Ненавижу быть мокрым!

Через пару минут неравной борьбы Рой смирился, наблюдая, как вода стекает в его ботинки, на холодный кафель и исчезает в сливном отверстии канализации. А Хьюз отправился за полотенцами и сухой одеждой. Он вернулся, сложив стопку белья на идеально чистую поверхность туалетного столика, и с расстановкой произнёс:

— Через пятнадцать минут жду тебя на кухне, Рой. И тебе лучше иметь при себе вескую причину, которая объяснит всё это дерьмо в мой первый выходной за месяц.

Хьюз караулил кофейник на плите, когда Рой зашёл на кухню, шлепая босыми ногами по мозаичной плитке. Армейская футболка и штаны Маэса были немного ему велики, но не смертельно. Мокрые волосы он зачесал назад. Из-за этого его лицо выглядело жёстче и взрослее. Мустанг сел на стул и уставился на собственные руки. Скоро перед ним возникла чашка кофе и аптечная склянка с аспирином. Хьюз протянул ему стакан воды и уселся напротив, отпивая свой кофе.

Рой со стоном проглотил две круглые таблетки и залпом выпил воду. Кофе майора был отличным. Никто не начинал разговор, пока Хьюз не закашлялся в чашку.

— Я просто шёл мимо.

— Я думал, твоя аттестация была в пятницу.

— Так и было, — подтвердил Рой, задумчиво вертя в руках чашку.

— Успешно?

Мустанг вернул чашку на стол и принялся разглядывать просторную кухню с весёлыми занавесками на окне и цветочными горшками на подоконнике.

— Рой!

— Ах, это… — Мустанг вяло пожал плечами, — да, разумеется. Сертифицированная государством машина для убийства. А где Грейсия?

— Как мило интересоваться этим <i>после</i> того, как вломился в наш дом в четыре утра. Она гостит у родителей, у меня на работе ад, я почти ночую в трибунале.

Подполковник пробурчал что-то и сделал большой глоток кофе, его глаза все ещё были пьяными, но удивительно сосредоточенными.

— Почему ты задержался в Централе? Сегодня воскресенье. Где лейтенант?

— Лейтенант, — передразнил Рой и резко засмеялся, — лейтенант не сопровождает меня в личных поездках.

— Какого черта с тобой происходит? Ты опять…

— Хьюз, ты становишься несмешной пародией на мою мать. Жду от тебя более оригинальные нотации, — он расправился с кофе и стал трясти пузырьком аспирина как погремушкой. — Хороший мальчик первый раз в жизни поругался с матерью. Скандал.

Хьюз ничего не ответил, он поправил очки на переносице и уставился в окно. Небо перестало оплывать нежно-розовой дымкой, и над городом проступали низкие облака, цепляющиеся за крыши и шпили. Сегодня, в полдень, возвращалась Грейсия. Неужели будет дождь? Надо заказать такси. Он мечтательно улыбнулся своим мыслям, представив жену под зонтом среди вокзальной толчеи в размытых акварельных оттенках, и только сейчас понял, как сильно соскучился. Мустанг перехватил эту улыбку и взгляд Хьюза — на лице подполковника появилась нечитаемая гримаса.

— Зачем ты пришёл, Рой?

— Значит, ты серьезно, Хьюз, — он сделал широкий жест руками, словно хотел обнять все четыре стены уютной и современной кухни Грейсии. — Серьезно по поводу этого всего?

— Если ты продолжишь развивать свою идиотскую мысль, я тебе сломаю нос, Рой, — спокойно сообщил Маэс. Он поставил чашки в раковину и включил воду.

— Можешь пустить мне пулю в лоб как Хитклифу, — Рой приставил указательный палец ко лбу и пьяно улыбнулся: — Но стрелять в спину будет только она.

Чашки звякнули в мыльной пене с искусственным запахом цветочного луга. Майор сделал вид, что не расслышал последнюю реплику, да и кто захочет вникать в очередной алкогольный бред Роя Мустанга. Когда тот пил, тоска лилась из него как вода из ведра, изрешеченного пулями. Подполковник рискнул встать, он немного протрезвел, но пока недостаточно для сложных манёвров. Его воспалённые глаза помрачнели.

— Завтра рано утром я должен стоять на вокзале в Ист-сити, изображая бодрость и служебное рвение. Поезда в эту восточную дыру ходят только два раза в неделю. Прискорбно будет облажаться.

Маэс кивнул.

— Я вызову тебе такси. Что за восточная дыра?

— Ризембург. Ты знаешь?

— Только про ежегодную ярмарку, овец и деревенскую кадриль с самогоном.

Мустанг усмехнулся и сумел, наконец, выбраться из-за стола:

— Этого явно недостаточно, чтобы насладиться семичасовой дорогой с младшим лейтенантом Хоукай.

— Когда она с тобой, ты, по крайней мере, не напиваешься до беспамятства.

— Интересное предположение, Хьюз, но в корне неверное.

Хьюз зевнул и отправился к телефону. Пока он искал желтые страницы с телефонными номерами круглосуточных таксомоторов, на его лице медленно проявлялась улыбка. Рой был настоящим болваном, если думал, что никому не удастся выстроить причинно-следственную связь в его отношениях с младшим лейтенантом. Он был наивен, как ребёнок.

* * *

Было без четверти шесть, когда комната Бекки стала заполняться удушающим запахом чего-то палёного. Она поерзала на кровати, пытаясь избавиться от вони, и накрыла голову подушкой. Но запах оставался, Бекки могла поклясться, что он становился сильнее. Она сбросила одеяло и огляделась: по крайне мере, в её спальне пожара не было. Нащупав босыми ногами мягкие тапки под кроватью, Бекки поковыляла к коридору и выглянула на лестницу. Было тихо и спокойно, в общем холле дыма тоже не было. Девушка вернулась в свою квартиру, шумно нюхая воздух как собака. Как чертов пудель, подумала Бекки, проходя мимо зеркала. Её копна тёмных волос взвивалась вверх вопреки всяким законам гравитации. Бекки запустила руку в непокорные кудри и взлохматила их ещё сильнее. Если дым в её доме, где же огонь?

Она надела свитер и подошла к окну, которое опять забыла закрыть на ночь. Бекки выглянула в крошечный внутренний дворик с бегониями и настурциями миссис Хенли. Через секунду Ребекка подпрыгнула от неожиданности и помчалась во двор, прямо в пижаме, в старом свитере и с вороньем гнездом на голове, которое бог по ошибке сделал её волосами. Она выскочила на пожарную лестницу, перескакивая через дребезжащие ступени, и в два прыжка оказалась перед фигурой в старом дождевике, склонённой над бочкой. В бочке пылал настоящий костёр. Сомнений не оставалось, источник адского дыма был найден.

— Лиза Хоукай! — в гневе зашипела Каталина. Она боялась перебудить соседей, чьи окна выходили во дворик.

— Доброе утро, Ребекка, — так же тихо поздоровалась её подруга. Взращённое ею пламя лизало ржавые внутренности бочки.

— Что ты делаешь?!

— Сжигаю мусор.

Бекки задохнулась в преувеличенном негодовании и упёрлась руками в бока — она всегда так делала перед длинной тирадой.

— В толковом словаре под статьей «чёрная неблагодарность» я наверняка найду твою фотографию, Лиза Хоукай. Ты представляешь, сколько бумаг я заполнила, чтобы рекомендовать тебя как ответственного арендатора? Тысячи, долбанные тысячи анкет. Больше бланков, чем в Академии. И всё для чего, чтобы ты устроила пожар прямо посреди настурций старой гарпии? Прелестная квартирка, дешевое жильё с лучшей подругой по соседству — для тебя ничего не стоят, так ведь? Нет, ты даже меня готова… — Бекки резко замолчала, заметив, <i>что</i> сжигала Лиза в ржавой бочке посреди пряничного кондоминиума миссис Хенли. Это было роскошное тёмное-синее платье, чудом замеченное Ребеккой в витрине прошлой весной, и перешитое ей же за две бессонные ночи. Каталина потеряла дар речи, хлопая угольно-чёрными ресницами. Открытое пламя в бочке пожирало аметистовый шёлк, тафту и вышивку.

— Эта бочка для сжигания листьев, Бекки. Вчера миссис Хенли любезно мне её предоставила, — Хоукай взяла в руки что-то вроде кочерги и пошевелила свой костёр: огонь вспыхнул ещё ярче, дым чадил прямо в утреннее небо.

Ребекка со вздохом опустилась рядом и обняла свои колени. Голые ноги в короткой пижаме начали замерзать, но погреться у этого костра было явно плохой идеей. Платье горело, плавилось чёрными волнами и отчаянно воняло. Просто поразительно, как быстро можно превратить отличную вещь в зловонные угли и пепел.

— Моя мать всегда говорила мне, что я сумасшедшая, Лиз. Но признаю, даже здесь ты легко меня обскакала.

Хоукай пожала плечами:

— Просто я его испортила, Бекки. Я говорила, это не для меня.

Бекки метнула быстрый взгляд на тлеющий шёлк, а потом на подругу и грустно усмехнулась:

— Кто поверит в твою жалкую легенду, младший лейтенант Хоукай? Держу пари на дюжину обедов с лучшими стейками, ты подцепила кого-то на той свадьбе. Теперь этот столичный пижон разбил тебе сердце. Поэтому ты уничтожаешь все улики своей неидеальности и греховных похождений. Но в любом случае, Лиз, это хорошо, что ты его сожгла: у нас опять сравнялись шансы. Принести шампанского?

— Бекки, сейчас утро понедельника.

— Думаешь, бутылки не хватит?

Тень улыбки промелькнула по лицу Хоукай, она чуть наклонилась, толкнув Бекки в плечо. Воротник дождевика раскрылся, под ним оказалась белая мужская рубашка. Бекки, заметив это, ничего не сказала. Она толкнула лучшую подругу в ответ и захихикала:

— В следующий раз, когда тебе приспичить сжечь половину своей зарплаты, давай просто возьмём пиво и поедем загорать в Батл-Лейк.

Костёр в бочке почти погас, на дне тлели угли и бесформенная чёрная каша из того, что ещё недавно было произведением искусства из весенней коллекции модного магазина. Резкий запах по прежнему бил в нос, раздражая глаза, и неприятно оседал в горле.

— Девочки, что здесь происходит? Откуда этот невыносимый запах? Мне пожаловались господин Кей и Долорес, они боятся идти с собаками в парк. Я уже собиралась звонить жандармам.

Джулия Хенли собственной персоной стояла прямо за ними в пальто, в спешке накинутом поверх старомодного халата с развевающимися розовыми оборками. Старушка нервно зевнула, папильотки на седой голове покачнулись в такт. Ребекка отвернулась и громко фыркнула, сдерживая смех: она могла себе представить как сержант Донни Поттер, дежуривший сегодня в восьмом участке вломится к ним садик, спасая старую леди от платья, сгоревшего в бочке.

— Хотите шампанское, миссис Хенли? — серьезно спросила Лиза и Бекки расхохоталась до боли в челюсти.

* * *

Она сидела прямо и напряжённо в середине вагона, немного косясь глазами в сторону прохода. Волнение поднималось к горлу твёрдым комком, но она старалась ничем не выдать это. Поезд в Ризембург забился до отказа фермерами, коммивояжёрами в стоптанных башмаках и бродячими проповедниками. В багажных вагонах без остановки что-то хрюкало, блеяло и кукарекало. Вагон под номером четыре был почти заполнен, когда лейтенант Хоукай показала билет кондуктору и прошла внутрь. На соседних с ней местах расположились две молодые медсестры в накрахмаленных белоснежных шапочках и одинаковых розовых кофтах с вышитыми фамилиями на груди. Они сидели, сложив руки, и перешептывались, рассматривая её лейтенантскую форму. Лиза пыталась не думать, почему свободное место напротив пустовало.

Поезд дёрнулся вперёд и начал неторопливо трогаться. Раздался долгий гудок, заглушающий крики и гвалт станции, и они, наконец, поехали, выбираясь из-под ажурных металлических конструкций вокзала Ист-сити. Лиза ещё раз посмотрела на незанятое место и мысленно застонала. Потом в её голове друг друга по очереди сменяли: раздражение, отчаяние, ярость, апатия и дело дошло даже до странного веселья над самой собой. Она так увлеклась этими мыслями, что не заметила, как шушуканье медсестёр прекратилось. Лиза повернула голову: чёрная армейская шинель опустилась на вешалку и сам подполковник прошёл мимо, задевая её колени длинным парадным кителем.

Он уселся на свободное место, распространяя вокруг ленивую уверенность и тонкий запах нового сандалового одеколона.

— Подполковник, сэр, — произнесла Лиза с кивком головы.

— Лейтенант, — небрежно ответил он и, заметив смущенных медсестёр напротив, с улыбкой добавил: — Доброе утро, леди.

Девушки кивнули и разрумянились. Младший лейтенант Хоукай отвернулась к окну. Поезд плавно набирал ход, убаюкивая каждым движением. Апельсиновые солнечные лучи нагревали стекло, по мере того, как пылающий диск поднимался всё выше над горизонтом.

Как тепло. Глаза слипались. Она почувствовала пот, текущий по вискам. Камуфляжные мазки глины потрескались на щеках и сухая трава, привязанная к каске, щекотала щеки. Маскировка на местности. В пяти шагах от неё лежала курсант Дженни Макдоннелл, изображая кочку с колючим кустарником. Сапоги капитана Гаррисона прошли в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Хоукай, и она ещё сильнее вжалась в протухший ил лесной лужи. Капитан, покачиваясь на пятках, дошёл до кочки Дженни и достал бинокль. Рядом с правым ухом Лизы гудел слепень, один глаз заливало мутной жижей, другим она наблюдала, как Ветчина забирается на нижнюю часть спины Дженни и смотрит в бинокль. Курсант Макдоннелл не шелохнулась, клочья дёрна, поросшего кудрявой травой, податливо прогибались под ногами капитана. Определенно, он стоял на заднице самой красивой девчонки их отделения. Почему Ребекка этого не видит?

— Ой, мамочки, я больше не выдержу, сэр, — взмолилась Дженни ожившей кочкой.

Гаррисон подпрыгнул как пугливый жеребёнок. Бинокль по дуге полетел в сторону. Лиза засмеялась, отплевываясь от тухлой воды. Дженни поднялась на ноги, ветки и трава мантией потянулись за ней. Она отдала честь и щелкнула каблуками. Гаррисон покраснел яркими пятнами, напоминая кусок байонской ветчины в витрине мясной лавки.

Лиза сморгнула и сон продолжался. После короткой ночи наступало утро. Хоукай сидела в полудреме с дымящейся чашкой, когда Дженни сползла с огневой точки и распласталась прямо перед ней. Она была смертельно бледна, её глаза вращались как у фарфорового болванчика. Дженни согнулась пополам и запричитала:

— Мамочки, я его убила, человека убила. Человека…

А потом она перевалилась за мешок с песком и стала содрогаться то ли в истерике, то ли в рвотных спазмах. Ее стошнило прямо у ног Хоукай всеми шестью конфетами, подаренными перед караулом каким-то солдатом из пехоты. Лиза молча глотала ужасный кофе. Она убила своего первого человека вчера, ничего не зная о нём: ни имени, ни жизни, ни судьбы. Он был врагом, которого приказано было уничтожить. Когда человек становится врагом, он перестаёт быть человеком? В Академии всё было понятно: фанерные щиты с мишенью не похожи на людей, но здесь она долго корчилась за своей палаткой, словно хотела выплюнуть вместе с желчью и остатками тушеных бобов каждую мысль о лице и судьбе неизвестного ишварита. У него было грубое и простое лицо фермера с всклокоченными белыми волосами. Потом это прошло, она была уверена, что привыкла.

Воздух становился густым и неподвижным. В октябре ещё стояла жара и раскалённый песок сиял на много миль вокруг. Дженни лежала в неглубокой яме. Её лицо с идеальными точёными чертами было скрыто брезентом с пятнами почерневшей крови. Раздробленная кисть правой руки вывалилась из тесёмок мешка для трупов, и Хоукай заметила тонкое помолвочное кольцо на пальце. Она так никогда не узнала о женихе Дженни. Сержант Романо ругался, перекрикивая очередной артиллерийский удар, и по его команде мешок с телом Дженни засыпали песком, здесь всех засыпали песком. Хоукай закричала, когда песок стал забивать рот, и проснулась.

— Добро пожаловать назад, лейтенант.

Голос подполковника прозвучал колоколом в пустом вагоне, солнце давно достигло зенита: длинные тени начали расползаться от пирамидальных тополей на полустанках и телеграфных столбов с плоскими макушками. Вокруг всё было зелено, особенно яркий изумрудный оттенок, но глаза лейтенанта Хоукай ещё ослеплял белый песок.

Она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела протянутую руку: фляжка подполковника, затянутая переплетённой телячьей кожей. Лиза с жадностью отпила, во фляжке был холодный чай с лимоном. Её глаза окончательно открылись и она встретилась взглядом с Мустангом. Он сидел на своём месте, откинувшись на деревянную спинку и с интересом смотрел на неё. Ничего больше в его глазах прочитать было нельзя.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — начала она, чувствуя как затекла шея. — И прошу прощения.

— О, не стоит, лейтенант, я был в очаровательной компании до самого Хэлстона. Ты знала, там теперь новый военный госпиталь для ветеранов Ишвара?

Его блуждающий взгляд по прежнему ничего не выражал, и в Лизе шевельнулось глухое раздражение. В тамбуре хлопала раздвижная дверь, оттуда доносилось похрапывание кондуктора. Рой щёлкнул часами и посмотрел в окно. Стада овец перебирались по зелёным холмам между ручьями и пастушьими домиками. Живописное разнотравье омывало каменные изгороди, делившие всё пространство на причудливые растянутые прямоугольники.

На горизонте можно было различить горную гряду, тянущуюся с самого севера. Она останавливала потоки ветра и дождевые тучи, поэтому, если двигаться дальше на восток, климат становился всё суше и контрастнее. Рой подумал, что впервые с войны он так близко подобрался к пескам Святой земли. Подполковник, наконец, заметил, что Хоукай возвращает ему фляжку с каменным лицом. Во сне она тихо стонала, и в каком-то необъяснимом порыве он помог ей, положив под голову шинель, несмотря на любопытные взгляды двух попутчиц. После этого доброго жеста их интерес к нему угас, в глазах милых девушек читалось только разочарование напополам с жалостью. Но Мустанг внутренне забавлялся: вероятно, он был их старше настолько же лет, насколько и Хоукай, а по факту, между ним и хорошенькими медсёстрами зияла пропасть. Возможно, он сам старательно её создавал. Рой потянулся, расправляя плечи и вытягивая затёкшие ноги. Лейтенант молча изучала пол под своими туфлями. Черт бы побрал все эти формальности: парадный вариант женской формы в армии Аместриса включал в себя обязательную юбку. У лейтенанта были самые красивые ноги и бёдра, которые он когда-либо видел, и проклятая юбка делала эту истину особенно очевидной.

— Напомни мне суть нашего дела, лейтенант, — лениво приказал он и прикрыл глаза.

Лиза зашелестела бумагами в папке и доложила:

— Братья Элрики, сэр. Эдвард и Альфонс. По многочисленным свидетельствам очевидцев одаренные алхимики, сведений о семейном положении — нет, сведений о местонахождении во время Ишварской кампании — нет, фотографий (она снова проверила тощую папку) — нет.

— То есть, мы трясемся в поезде уже шесть часов из-за кота в мешке?

— Я всецело доверяю вашему чутью, — Рой был готов поклясться, что по бесстрастному лицу лейтенанта проскользнула довольно дерзкая усмешка, — сэр.

— Когда-нибудь тебе будет запрещено так меня называть, — вздохнул подполковник, его приоткрытые миндалевидные глаза могли бы обмануть кого угодно, только не её.

Лиза думала, что её бегства достаточно, чтобы рассеять изматывающий морок последних месяцев. Что он исчезнет как чувственный сон, слишком реальный, чтобы хранить его в памяти. Она не была готова к разговору, к любому разговору у красных флажков. Ей хватило плеча Крис Мустанг и безлюдного столичного вокзала тем субботним утром. Всё вышло из-под контроля и стало напоминать один из многосерийных радиоспектаклей Ребекки. Когда её жизнь успела превратиться в мыльную оперу? Низкий голос чуть не заставил подпрыгнуть и бежать. Этот проклятый, мурлыкающий баритон:

— Я принимаю капитуляцию только на своих условиях.

— Это не капитуляция.

— О, да. Это она и есть, — подполковник, прищурившись, не спускал с неё глаз. В голове лейтенанта завыла тревожная сирена, словно кто-то смелый и опасный совершал побег из тюрьмы, в которой она была и узником, и надзирателем.

Мустанг опустил взгляд на её плотно сжатые губы и улыбнулся:

— _Лиза_.

— Младший лейтенант Хоукай, — в ярости подскочила она и к своему удивлению подалась вперёд, приблизившись к его лицу так близко, что запах одеколона защекотал ноздри.

Она быстро вернулась назад, побелевшие пальцы смяли папку. С каждым словом её тело покидал воздух, наверное, она просто забывала дышать:

— Не думала, что должна буду напоминать, подполковник Мустанг, о вашей цели. О работе, которую предстоит сделать. О моей вине, которую невозможно искупить до конца. Это не только ваша цель и ваша жизнь. Речь идёт о моём выборе, не заставляйте меня считать вас ещё большим эгоистом, чем вы есть на самом деле. Я никогда не буду рисковать всем из-за возможности трахаться с вами в выходные.

Тишина зазвенела вокруг, но слова остались, кристаллизуясь из замороженного разом воздуха, и за ворот Лизы хлынул ледяной снег, она резко выпрямилась, ожидая ответного удара. Но его не было.

Поезд мерно покачивался, солнечные лучи скользили по деревянным сиденьям, полкам для багажа и унылым стенам с рекламными плакатами. Неважные декорации для мыльной оперы, в которой ты решилась поджечь собственные чувства. Как это обычно называлось? Жертвоприношение? Равноценный обмен?

— Так вот что ты об этом думаешь, — тихо сказал Рой и в его голосе не было гнева или агрессии, только усталость и почти религиозное смирение. Он продолжал внимательно смотреть на неё, и этот взгляд принадлежал мальчишке из её детства. Единственному товарищу и её тайной опоре, которая так долго не позволяла ей сломаться. Теперь она знала, как выглядит его лицо, если разбить ему сердце.

— Младший лейтенант Хоукай, — подполковник подбирал слова, — важно, чтобы ты не забывала. Я твой старший офицер, нет и никогда не было твоей вины. Вся вина, чтобы не случилось, только на мне.

Колёса эхом стучали в висках и она была готова закричать. Она любила так сильно, что могла бы прямо сейчас шагнуть под поезд по первому его слову. Она всегда должна была спасать его, даже от самого себя. Он был рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но с каждой секундой между ними росла пропасть, в которую всё летело как в чёрную дыру. Её голос охрип:

— Это не так, ты сделал меня своей совестью.

— Я идиот.

— Кажется, это называется равноценным обменом.

— Ерунда. Твоя спина стоит намного дороже моей шкуры.

Поезд влетел на мост через ущелье, опоры проносились мимо как прутья гигантской клетки.

  
_Я слишком уважаю тебя…_

_Я слишком ценю тебя…_

_Я слишком знаю тебя…_

_Я так давно не помню себя без тебя…_   
  


Все эти слова остались на его губах. Они всегда испарялись как капли воды над пламенем. Поезд стрелой мчался по мосту, вздрагивая и покачиваясь. Железная дорога заложила крутой поворот, и солнечный свет брызнул Лизе в глаза, скользнул по кителю и спрятался в аксельбантах на плече.

— Ты присоединилась к армии, лейтенант, чтобы однажды увидеть, как меня выбросят на обочину в кучу мусора? — привычная маска вернулась на его лицо, насмешливые глаза следили за ней, за танцующим золотом в волосах и мягким янтарным светом под дрожащими ресницами.

— Не могу это опровергнуть, сэр.

Поезд оглушительно загудел, замедляясь, они прибывали в Ризембург, в сердце изумрудных холмов и пастбищ. Начиналась суета, кондуктор хлопал дверьми под протяжное гудение и фырканье паровоза. Клубы пара вились вдоль всей длины состава как белый шлейф великанши.

— Мы всё-таки добрались сюда, лейтенант.

Она обернулась на его голос, снимая шинели и извлекая багаж с полки. Её лицо на секунду показалось лицом той упрямой девчонки из его детства. Маленькая дочь алхимика с печальными и серьезными глазами. Теперь он знал, как она выглядит, если ей разбить сердце.

Ризембург был конечной остановкой, и это настоящая дыра, чтобы ни говорил Хьюз по поводу сельской идиллии востока.


End file.
